As the Ice Burns
by Pakari Yacer
Summary: Set after the events of Frozen. As Elsa deals with increasing political pressure, a strange Warlord from the South arrives bearing important news, suspicious intentions, and a dark past. As Elsa pushes the limits of her gift, she discovers the source of her power, as a rising threat from the Northern Wastes threatens to destroy all she loves. Krisanna. Elsa TBA
1. Chapter 1

Dear awesome Readers,

My name is Parker Yancey, an aspiring author, and desire to present to you, my ideas for a sequel to Disney's Frozen. (Call it a fan fiction if you like, I don't mind.) This will be presented in neither novel form nor screen written script. (I have no idea how to screen write. I will leave that to experts.) It will instead be presented in individual scenes, with some Narration in between scenes.

My goals with this idea- 1. Expand the world of Frozen, geographically and politically. (making it known that it is not set on our Earth) 2. Explaining of Elsa's powers, and the broadening of the application thereof. 3. Introducing new Characters while (hopefully) staying true to the old ones. 4. Creating meaningful relationships between new and old Characters. 5. Keeping the themes of Love and Family central to the plot, while introducing more action.

I have realized something. Frozen and Tangled are set in an alternate universe, where the styles of clothing and architecture have advanced ahead of technology. They are obviously not set in the Dark Ages as the styles of clothing are from the 1800s, but the absence of guns and steam power have set technology at early 1600s. (So its just a little bit steampunk!) I understand that my idea has much more action than the original movie, and, of course, will try to keep violence to a bare minimum, maintaining Disney's standards. A small problem, I can't write Olaf. I have tried, and found everything about his character difficult to write. Another thing, there will be a little bit more Game of Thrones-ish political maneuvering.

Above all, thank you for your consideration.

Parker Yancey

Table of Contents/List of Scenes.

Introduction of Donovan

Elsa at Midnight

The Weseltonian

Arrival at Arendelle

Received and Accepted

Dinner

The Dance

Invasion

Revelations

Training

Talks

An Old Enemy

The Wedding

Consolidation of Arendelle

The Defense of Fjordell

Goodbyes

Reunification

Battle

Rage of Orahnos

End

The Children

Scene 1.

Donovan

The setting rays of crimson sunlight illuminated the great mountains of Arradia, reflecting off the rolling waves of the North Sea. The High Warlord Donovan Ironhand of Arradia studied his young kingdom, leaning over a low balcony railing, watching the tides of humanity below him. They were busy building the new capital he had planned for them, content with their lot in life, content with the peace he had given them. He tapped his fingers, encased in spiked steel gauntlets, on the raw unpolished marble that made up his Palace. He had designed the building himself as a great fortress, leaving behind the comforts that being royalty provided. He turned around and walked slowly back into his throne room. The newly polished floor reflected the torches on the walls, casting light on the bare rock. He made his throne room as bare and functional as possible, to make the common people more at ease during visiting hours. After all, he had been one of them.

He stopped and looked to the silent black throne imbedded into the stone. It was a black mass of messily welded iron, square and devoid of the normal ornamentation that his Barons were so proud of, save the trio of cut diamonds set into a triangle of gold wire above where his head would be. His Vizier had insisted on it, and he had reluctantly accepted. The diamonds had been recovered from the ashes of the great city Tresdakine itself, the only remnant of the old Kingdom. Of course, it meant something completely different to him. He set on the steps leading up to the dais where the throne stood, and thought about the last ten years. After he had risen to power among the chaos of the Unending War, ending it as abruptly as it had started, he had immediately set to work on systematically destroying the corrupt remnants of the Warlords and the old Kingdom. He set into motion laws that made the common man equal to the High Warlord himself in a court of law, and while the Barons did not like it, they had been too afraid of him to protest much. He smiled grimly. They were still afraid, but now they also respected him. Had you seen the Highlord from a distance, his youthful face, dark eyes, and black hair made him seem years younger, but up close, his eyes told the truth. He had seen too much for his twenty-five years. Donovan contemplated the future. He had ended the seemingly unending death and destruction made by the warring factions, ushered in new trade agreements that would make his country great as in the Golden Age, and his people loved him. He had given them peace, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not bring peace to himself. Yes, serving others eased the pain, but it could not replace it. He unlaced the chains wrapping his wrist, and removed one of his gauntlets. His pale hand, strangely slim for its strength, shone orange in the setting sun. He stared at it in silence, his black eyes trying to interpret its secrets. What he had done with these hands had taken so much from him, but they had also given his people this peace, so he had eventually decided it was a gift, for them. But not for him. His musings were interrupted as the great doors at the far end of the chamber opened and two of his favorite people walked in. The first, a tall, broad ox of a man, knelt on the floor in front of him. He spoke in his deep voice, perfect on the battlefield, his many scars hidden underneath a thin beard and sideburns. "Your Majesty, the ships are ready for departure." Donovan gestured impatiently.

"You know how much I hate it when you bow to me, General Harid, but I suspect that is why you do it. Please stand. I hate looking down at people. Anything else I need to know?" The other, a tall girl with jet black hair down to her waist in a thin braid, dressed in dark form-fitting leathers, chuckled and said softly, "That 'Lord' Donovan fancies himself a jester. Why not sit on your throne, Your Majesty?" The General stared at her with wide eyes at her effrontery. Her golden eyes and fine features on a dark face marked her as Uru'stai, a warrior race inhabiting the deserts far to the East, and her longbow and twin knives marked a warrior. The former was a rarity in these parts, but the latter was unfortunately all too common. Donovan sighed and leaned back; savoring the pain the stone steps gave. "Iy'ate, why can't you annoy someone else for a change? And thank you, Baron, for the news. Your troops are ready, I assume? We depart at dawn." He stood uncomfortably, but saluted and strode out of the room. Iy'ate watched him leave, but as the doors thumped shut she turned back to Donovan and sat next to him on the steps.

"You're really going through with this, aren't you? Those rumors really stirred you up." Donovan nodded in silence. She stared at him expectantly. He relented. "Yes, you can come." Her smile made her infinitely more beautiful, and she reached for his unarmored hand before realizing and touching his shoulder.

"Thank you,_ era'ti (big brother)," _she called him.

"You are ready for anything the world throws at you, and I am… very proud of you." She placed her head on his shoulder. She asked softly. "What will you do if the rumors are true?" He thought for a second.

"I truly don't know."

The rumors had arrived four months before, about the Kingdom in the North that had been cursed in eternal winter by the Ice Queen, subjecting her people to unimaginable horrors. When he heard, he immediately set out to find the truth about this Queen and her curse. Even if they were exaggerated, he wasn't taking any chances. He had learned of the Kingdoms' location and its name. Arendelle. It was a city-state with an extensive trade network, and because of that, had enjoyed peace for centuries. He was traveling there, to meet this queen himself. He grasped Iy'ate's hand in his armored one, and they stood together. As the sun fell out of sight behind the waves, she asked him another question, this one hesitantly.

"What will you do, if… the, _other_ rumors-"

"Then I will show her responsibility."

"If she refuses to be shown?"

"If she refuses. Well." He stood and shut the double doors that led to his balcony. He raised his unarmored hand, and small flames danced between his fingertips.

"I will show her power."


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

Elsa

Elsa was buried in paper. She sighed in annoyance at yet another trade record, and drearily moved it closer to the candle she was using for light. While she had been trained by her father how to negotiate trade treaties and meet with foreign ambassadors, nothing had prepared her for the sheer amount of paperwork. It was horrifying! She shook herself after realizing she had just read the same line three times in a row. It was literally the most boring thing she had ever done in her life, and while she loved reading, this could never even come close to the adventure novels she had sought out as a young girl. She seized on the opportunity to distract herself. Besides her mother and father, those books had been her only companions during those long years, and every chance she got, she still devoured new books like chocolate. Elsa forced herself to concentrate.

The report detailed the ice trade with Italia, one of the few countries still doing business with Arendelle, and while it by itself contained good news, the overall picture these reports were painting was not good. The number of allies willing to trade with Arendelle had decreased drastically following the attempt on her life and all events proceeding, and she suspected that the country of Weselton was behind it. While the country was small and militarily weak, their political power was not one she could afford to ignore, and she feared that she would have to revoke the embargo she had placed on them. She growled softly, silently imagining her begging to the small, weaseling man that had tried to have her killed. She looked down at the paper, and had found it was a sheet of ice. She forced herself to calm down. Not yet. Not yet. Arendelle was still a proud country, with many political connections. She would fix this, for her people. She carefully thawed the paper, dissipating the ice and directing it out the open window. She signed the bottom, as graceful as she could manage, and placed it carefully on top of the slowly growing pile. The door at the far end of her study creaked opened, and Anna stepped in, hugging a blanket closer around her shoulders.

"Elsa, why are you still up? What are you working on?"

Not wanting to speak, she gestured at the pile of papers she still had to go through.

Anna gasped, "Are you _still_ working on those? Elsa, staying up this late every night is not going to help!" Elsa glanced at the clock on the wall, and noticed with a start that it showed the third hour of the morning. She had been working for over 12 hours. Anna walked towards her desk and pulled Elsa to her feet, eyes wide with worry.

"Now you need to get some rest, if only for the visiting hours tomorrow. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?"

Elsa smiled wearily at Anna's concern. "I am sure. I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa let herself be led to one of her many rooms. Strangely, Anna was silent.

Elsa remembered something. "How was your date with Kristoff?"

Oh, that brightened her right up. "Oh, it was amazing! He took me on a tour of his ice business." Elsa couldn't hide a laugh.

Anna glared at her. "It was actually really interesting! I didn't know how they keep it from melting, but they can, and it was really cool to learn about, and-" Just outside Elsa's door, the official Aide to the Queen and Highservant, Kai Edwards, caught up to them. He stopped to take a breath, and Elsa tried to ascertain from his expression what kind of news he was bringing her. Kai was a stout man with a small beard framing a large mouth and nose, with small, kindly eyes, now wide in what seemed like panic. He opened his mouth to speak, but Anna forestalled him.

"No more of that tonight, I'm afraid. Sorry, Master Kai, but the Queen needs her rest." She was using her new tone of authority that Elsa had taught her, and it fit her quite well, if a bit uncertain at times. Master Kai bobbed a quick bow and stammered out a reply, quite unlike his normal confident tones. "But this is a matter of the upmost urgency!" Anna fixed him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is the kingdom under attack? Is there a Sea Storm coming?"

He looked at the floor, abashed. "No, Your Majesties."

Anna spoke gently, smiling and bending over to catch his eye. "Then it can wait. Thank you for your diligence, Master Kai. And wait here for a second; I'll be right with you." Anna opened the door for Elsa and they walked in together.

Elsa smiled a weary expression. "That was well handled, Your Majesty."

Anna giggled and gave a sarcastic bow. "As for you, Your Majesty, this way to your bed!" Elsa snorted a laugh and collapsed into her bed, a masterpiece of silk sheets and feather cushions. It may have well been bare rock for all the difference it made. Anna said good night and left, closing the door on her way out. Elsa changed her icy clothing from a full-length dress to a nightgown. She settled herself and wondered what the bad news was, when sleep abruptly, surprisingly, caught up to her.

Anna

Anna closed the door and stood before the impatient Highservant. In spite of the hour, he was wide awake, and almost bouncing with the effort of not revealing his message. Anna smiled and gestured for him to give his message. He almost fell over at her readiness, but caught himself.

"Your Majesty, a raker from the Southern Isles just arrived at full sails." Anna felt her heart catch in her throat, memories of a beautiful smile and evil words. No! She loved Kristoff! She forced the terrible memories down and made herself pay attention to Kai.

"They regret to inform us that they will cease conducting trade with Arendelle, for various reasons, to be resumed at an unspecified time."

Anna gasped. As one of their remaining allies, the Southern Isles was Arendelle's chief importer of grain and other foods. Her mind reeled at the news, and she realized that this would be potentially disastrous for the people of Arendelle. And what was she going to tell Elsa? Already being pushed as she was, this would not help. Anna knew her sister was strong, but that strength was like the ice she controlled. Stronger than steel, but would eventually shatter under too much pressure. If it was possible, Elsa cared too much! She fought the urge to sink to the ground in despair, and thought quickly about something, anything, she could do.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Kai asked, worry showing on his face.

Anna replied slowly. "Yes, in fact, there is something you can do. Please, first thing tomorrow, seek out and hire a personal clerk and advisor to the Queen. She needs someone who is good with that sort of thing, and I'm practically useless! With numbers and trading… ness." Master Kai bowed again.

"Will that be all?" He asked.

Anna bowed back, catching him by surprise. "That is all. Thank you, Master Kai."

He muttered a stunned reply, bowing yet again, and strode back down the darkened hallway. Anna stood outside Elsa's door for another couple of seconds before going to her own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3- The next morning

Elsa

Queen Elsa stood up from her throne, stretching tiredly as the exhaustion of the previous night invaded her body yet again. She forced it back and used a tiny hint of her power to close the huge double doors of her throne Chamber.

"Well, that wasn't as painful as we thought it would be." Anna stated happily.

Elsa gave a small smile. "Maybe not for you. You just have to sit and look pretty." It was the end of visiting hours, and Elsa always felt tired but satisfied after these sessions, where the various people of Arendelle would come to Elsa and Anna with their problems, and they would do their best to help. Elsa hurriedly spoke again, "Which you're very good at doing, by the way."

Anna curtsied gratefully. "Thank you! But I think the reason that I don't get to speak much, is because you are too good at doing her job!"

Elsa glanced back at Anna's wide-eyed enthusiasm. How could she remain so positive? She had received the news about the Southern Isles relatively well, but Elsa had almost had a nervous breakdown. Anna said something. Elsa shook her head to clear it.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Say it again, please?" Anna moved closer to her sister, and pulled her close.

"The people love you. I hope you realize that. You just have to keep going, like Father did, and everything will be all right."

Elsa let her doubt show, and pulled away gently, lowering her head.

"Oh, Anna, I hope that is true, for Arendelle's sake."

Master Kai stepped through one of the many side doors lining the Throne Chamber. Elsa stepped back hastily, old habits still strong. Anna called to him, "Master Kai, is it good news this time?" He smiled back, confidence returned with the new day.

"Very good, Your Majesties. Princess Anna, I have found the man you were looking for." Anna's face brightened even more, if that was possible. Elsa looked at Anna in confusion, and smiled reassuringly back.

Anna said, "Then send him in!" Kai nodded and went back through the door, closing it softly behind him. Elsa spun to face Anna.

"What man? Looking for what? Is there something you haven't been telling me?"

Anna stated innocently, "I thought you might need some help, so I told Kai to find you a personal secretary. And you know you do, need help, I mean." Elsa glared at Anna in annoyance.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? I need to know about things like this!" Anna shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"You were kind of fast asleep."

"Wait, are you telling me you did this last night?!"

Anna went on the offensive. Hands on hips, head cocked in the very posture of sass. "Yes, in fact I did. Everybody in the castle can tell you don't get enough sleep, and even Olaf can tell the politics is wearing you down! You need someone to help you, and since I can't do it, I got someone who can!"

Elsa stared in amazement at her little sister. Ever since Elsa's incident four months ago, Anna had changed, imperceptibly at first, but Elsa had barely noticed that Anna had had grown from the innocent, naïve princess to a grown woman. Elsa suspected most of it was because of Hans' cruelly casual betrayal, and the rest was because of her relationship with Kristoff. Of course, the innocent side was definitely still there, just buried beneath some life experience. Elsa smiled reassuringly, and wearily, at Anna. She looked a little bit surprised herself, at her outburst, but Elsa felt she deserved it.

"I'm sorry Anna, I just… I don't know. Thank you for helping me." Anna was about to reply when the double doors opened again, and Kai and another man walked in. Elsa straightened and assumed the expression of complete serenity her mother had taught her. The small man walked to the front of the throne dais and knelt on the floor facing her. Kai stated in his heraldic voice, "Your Majesty Queen Elsa, may I present to you Franz Schneider of Weselton, an accomplished accountant and secretary of much renown." Elsa fought to keep her face still at the mention of her least favorite country, though her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Please rise, Master Schneider, and welcome to Arendelle. I trust your visit has been pleasant?" He rose smoothly, and smiled up at the two of them. He had a small resemblance to the Duke himself, a thin, small man with a strange hairstyle (if it was hair) and thick glasses. But he varied in other ways, such as being obviously younger, and more importantly, the kindly light in his eyes. He seemed unafraid of Elsa's power.

"It has been the example of hospitality, and I am honored that you have received me as graciously as you have. I have heard reports of your unfortunate dealings with my previous country of residence, and I can assure you, the Duke and the King bring great disgrace to the noble history of Weselton through their cowardly actions."

Anna's ears perked up. She asked, "Wait, are you telling us that the King was in on it?"

Franz nodded. "Yes, the king sent the Duke to your coronation, Highness, seemingly to establish a trade treaty but also to uncover the secret of why your late father, God bless his soul, had closed Arendelle off to trade negotiations, and through any means necessary, to tie a string to Arendelle for future ventures."

Elsa stated quietly, "Or a hangman's noose."

Franz bowed in acquiescence, "Yes, the Duke took a surprisingly bold move with the assassination attempt, for which he was chastised strongly." Anna stood in surprise. "Chastised?! He tried to kill my sister! If international law hadn't have demanded he be sent back, he would have faced the headsman." Elsa gestured calmly to Anna, and she sat down reluctantly. Elsa stood slowly and floated down the steps to meet the small man eye-to-eye. Elsa was not extremely tall, but she towered over the small man. She spoke deliberately. "This was supposed to be an interview for a position in my court. But it turns out you know more than we do. The only question I have for you, dear sir, is _why_ are you telling us this?"

He bobbed another bow, looking nervous now. "To show you my value, your majesty. I could be just another scribbler that knows how to read a trade report, but as I have figured, Your Majesty, you need more than that.I do not doubt your capability…"

Elsa interrupted. "Then what do you doubt?" she asked as she walked past him to stare out one of the stain-glass windows lining the chamber.

He gulped nervously, but continued regardless. "I doubt your experience. Having just emerged from your castle four months ago, you have emerged onto a global theater that you know little about. You need information, and that is something I can give you, especially regarding the game of nations. I will be your information master, as well as secretary. The only thing you will need to do regarding paperwork is signing."

It sounded almost too good to be true. Elsa turned around and strode back to Franz. She looked him in the eye. "Swear, on the highest oath you know, that you will not betray me or Arendelle in any way."

He gulped again, this time audibly, and started to speak, "On my honor…"

Anna interrupted him. "Don't you _dare_ say honor as a Weseltonian!"

He stopped, and started again. "On my saintly mother's grave, I solemnly swear not to betray Queen Elsa or her country of Arendelle in any way; word, act, or thought."

Elsa looked up at Anna, and said, "I'll say that's good enough. What do you think?" Anna walked down the steps to stand next to Elsa and nodded. "That's an awfully heavy oath." Elsa spoke to him directly. "You will be paid handsomely, with a small bonus for every time your information bears fruit. Dismissed."

Kai stepped forward and clapped Franz on the shoulder, almost knocking him over. "Welcome to the court! If he is done with your Highnesses, I need to get him some proper livery. "

Elsa lifted a finger and froze a single lock of Franz's hair to get his attention. He paled, and turned around slowly. She smiled, showing teeth. "I will talk to you later." The pair of them exited through the side door, Kai chatting animatedly. Elsa glanced at Anna. "Thank you for finding him for me. While he may be a little too intelligent, he will be extremely helpful."


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4- Later that week. Afternoon

Elsa

Elsa was again questioning her new assistant for info when a guardsman rushed into her office. The mans' face was shining with sweat, and he was panting with exertion. "Your… Majesty... huh huh… there is… a ship in… the harbor." Elsa, miffed at the interruption, said dryly, "Well, that's never happened before. Calm down and tell me anything else I should know."

"Your Majesty, it's a warship! And flying a flag we can't identify!" She stood and piled the documents she was working on in a small iron box, and waved her hand to make an impenetrable lock out of ice. No matter how many times you shattered it, it always re-formed instantly. She gestured for Franz to follow her and she exited, walking as fast as she could while still retaining her dignity.

"So it's not pirates, then?" She asked the guardsman. "No, milady, not as far as we can tell. It hasn't made any hostile moves, yet."

"Send Guardsmen to the docks, just in case."

He saluted and took off running.

Soon, they arrived at a spiral staircase that would take them to the lighthouse tower. They ascended, and at the top they found Anna and Kai frantically searching a huge tome detailing national flags and sigils. "No, it's not Eraskia." Anna said. Kai replied, "Nor Ituse." Now Elsa finally caught sight of the object of attention. A small warship, painted with black stripes along the sides of its hull and sails. It had three masts and two decks, with strange holes in the sides of the hull. On the highest mast, a black flag flew. She picked up a spyglass that Anna had been using and studied the flag. There were three golden diamonds in a triangle pointing down on a field of black. She didn't recognize it, so she handed it to Schneider. He took a long look and muttered to himself, "It can't be."

"What is it?" Elsa asked impatiently, just as Anna cried out, "Found it! Well, kinda." She pointed to a specific flag.

"Darahdia?" Kai asked skeptically. Elsa looked over and saw black diamonds in a triangle, facing up on a field of gold.

"But that's impossible! Darahdia fell fifty years ago to civil war!" Kai said.

Anna cried in consternation, "But here it is! It's the closest one!"

Elsa glanced back at the dark ship. She shouted, "Everyone just _be quiet_!" They all looked at her in surprise until they saw what was going on outside. The dark ship had launched a longboat and they were rowing steadily towards the docks. Elsa grabbed the spyglass back and trained it on the approaching longboat. A quartet of muscular rowers made good time towards land, and in the middle of the ship rode three people. It was hard to make out details at this distance, but she could tell that all three of them were warriors. One carried a staff with two small flags on it. One was a miniature version of the flag on the ship, and the other was plain white. "Well, now we know that they aren't pirates. They are flying the white flag, so I guess they don't intend to attack us. I will wait for their message in the throne chamber." She began to descend, Anna hefting the huge book and giving it to Kai before following Elsa down the stairs and Schneider right behind her. As they walked, Elsa changed seamlessly from a comfortable skirt and blouse to a full-length gown with sparkling ice crystals reflecting light in every direction. While some parts of her power were annoying and even dangerous, being able to change clothes instantly and without needing privacy was strangely amazing. She also changed her crown from a small circlet to remind all of who she was to gleaming flawless tiara. When they reached the entrance to the throne room, there was already a courier waiting, speaking to another of her personal servants.

"I told you," The courier was saying, "this message is to be delivered to the Queen herself and no others!" The servant was about to protest when she saw Elsa and her entourage. The servant bowed hastily, followed by the messenger. Elsa swept to the doors, the others following a small distance behind. Elsa stated regally, "I am here. Please give me the message."

The courier cleared his throat and began. "The High Warlord Donovan Ironhand of Arradia wishes to meet with Queen Elsa of Arendelle as soon as possible, for he has valuable information he wishes to give the Queen regarding his nation. End message." Elsa looked back to Schneider, and he shrugged and shook his head slightly. He knew nothing about Donovan, it seemed. Elsa thought quickly. Warlord? Sounded menacing, and who was this Donovan, that he could demand a meeting whenever he desires? On the other hand, she reasoned, if he had important information, it would make sense that he would want to speak with her immediately. What is Arradia? She'd never heard the word before in her life, but it shared a resemblance to Darahdia. Maybe they were the same country? And besides, she was as prepared as she could possibly be. She spoke loudly and with precision. "Tell him to meet me in one hour's time, in the Throne Chamber, and that I am anxious to know what information he has brought me." The courier bowed and scurried off to deliver the message, and Elsa passed into the throne room, seeing it occupied with guardsmen and several minor nobles from outlying provinces, who had undoubtedly heard of the new arrival and had come to see the show.

Anna walked up next to her. "Are you sure this is a good idea? You know next to nothing about him."

Elsa looked at her sister, and countered quietly. "I know that he is a soldier, and that whatever he is here to do, he has already set in motion. He is wasting no time, and neither should we. Now go get dressed, please." She raised her voice to be heard by all occupants of the room. "I want all of you to look your finest, for we have a royal guest arriving in one hour's time, and I expect him to be impressed." The nobles' hushed words grew more excited, and several of them left. She wasn't too worried about them, the loyal ones would obey her, and the others would still do it because they were interested. She was thinking of ways to change that, but the earls and dukes ruling the outlying cities of Arendelle had a long history of not listening to the crown, even in her father's time. Sure, they were courteous, but they didn't obey her explicitly. Elsa seated herself and gestured for Schneider. He knelt next to her, and she said in hushed tones. "Tell me everything you know about Darahdia and Arradia."


	5. Chapter 5

Scene five - Exactly fifty five minutes and 23 seconds later.

Elsa

Kai stood to the side of the great double doors of the Throne Chamber. Elsa was seated on her throne, ice twisting and reflecting on the sides of the red carpet leading to the throne platform. Anna was seated at a smaller throne to Elsa's right, and Schneider stood to her left, acting as an observer. Outwardly calm, Elsa was fidgeting on the inside, nervous beyond measure. This was the first time she had entertained a ruler of another country in her own court, and it was almost as bad as her coronation day. She looked to Anna, who as, usual, wore her emotions on her face. Anna smiled reassuringly, now dressed for the occasion in a black and purple gown which somehow brought out her bright blue eyes, a shade darker than her sisters'. Elsa grinned back, grateful for her Anna's constant support. She looked to her left. Franz was sweating freely, and kept dabbing at himself with a silk handkerchief. The nobles had returned in time, and had pulled all the stops. There was enough lace, silk, and jewelry to feed the city of Arendelle for a month. Elsa cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and motioned for Kai to begin the ceremony. He puffed out his chest, and announced in his most heraldic voice, "I present His Majesty, High Warlord Donovan Ironhand of Arradia, Beacon of the South, Peacebringer and Steelforger, to the court of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Light of the Northern Sea."

The great doors opened before the guardsmen could reach for the handles, and in strode the Warlord himself. He was flanked by two others, but Elsa's attention was fixed on the first figure. He strode down the aisle, completely confident in everything. He was dressed in all black, in a long coat reaching down to his knees, divided down the middle to see the black mail and plate beneath it. His hands were encased in huge black gauntlets of steel, with sharp points on the knuckles and golden chains wrapping around his wrists. She was no expert, but anyone could tell that was the work of a master armorer. Her eyes flicked up to his face and she almost broke serenity. A stray thought made itself known before she could silence it. He was very attractive, with lean muscles and the grace of a trained warrior. She shut the thought away frantically. At first glance he seemed barely out of his teenage years, with sharp features and pale skin. His face was set in hard lines, but still managed to look vaguely amused. He wore an iron crown on his head, and above his eyes was, again, the three diamonds in a triangle pointing down. At his hip, instead of a sword, was what looked like the hilt of a sword without a blade. Some kind of symbol, perhaps? The companion to her right made her do a double-take. It was a tall woman dressed head-to-toe in scandalously form-fitting leather armor with a pair of knives on her waist and a longbow on her back. Her olive-colored skin and straight black hair marked her as a Uru'stai from the far east, though Elsa had never actually seen one, she had read about them. A bodyguard? The third was a huge man with a great broadsword on his back, dressed in military garb. He has crew-cut black hair and thick sideburns, and she could sense his anxiety, though he hid it well. The three of them, led by Lord Donovan, advanced quickly down the aisle. The nobles were in shock, and obviously awed by the newcomers. Elsa, on the spot, determined not to show weakness in front of the minor nobility. The small party stopped a respectful distance away, and Donovan gave a small bow, from one equal to another. Mutterings sprang up, some angry-sounding. Elsa did not care, he was obviously a powerful ruler and she deserved no more or less. The two others knelt, but they did not lower their eyes as much as they probably should of, eyes constantly moving, observing. Elsa stood, and beckoned them to rise.

"Welcome to Arendelle. I trust your journey was pleasant?" She inquired. Donovan looked up at her and looked directly in her eyes and smiled. His eyes were the darkest blue she had ever seen. And beautiful… Her heart gave an involuntary flutter. She shoved down the rebellious thoughts again and revised her opinion. He was at least two years older than her, and considerably more experienced.

He said in a carrying voice, "It was, and we apologize for the unexpected visit. We scared the wits out of your Guardsmen, didn't we?" He smiled again, though the amusement didn't reach his eyes. They were still judging her. She allowed a smile to spread. He continued. "That was not our intention. We come with an important message, for whoever will listen. Will you hear our message?"

Elsa looked over to Anna, and saw that she was engaged in a staring contest with the Uru'stai girl. Elsa resisted the impulse to roll her eyes, and said coolly, "Of course. You have traveled all this way, to share a message? It would be rude of me to refuse." He looked at her and surprise flashed in his eyes. He regained composure and pulled out a small piece of paper. He cleared his throat and read. "As you know, the Kingdom of Darahdia has been destroyed after years of civil war and internal strife. From the ashes, the Kingdom of Arradia has arisen, and we desire other countries to acknowledge this, at certain benefit to themselves. Arradia hasn't sought anything outside our own borders for over 60 years, and now we are ready to emerge into the modern world, to reenter trade and begin diplomacy once more. All we ask of you, Your Majesty, is to formally accept Arradia as a new country, free of the corruption and warmongering that exemplified Darahdia. There is no price, and no disadvantages. The country of Arendelle will be considered an ally of the first level. Do you formally accept?" At this, he looked up from the paper and his eyes met her once again. She considered her options and found there weren't many. She could accept, refuse, or decline.

"I do have one question." She asked slowly. "Who else have you approached with this request?" He looked to the soldier on his right, then back at her. "You are the first, Your Majesty." That didn't change much, but now she could accept without offending other countries that had refused. She struggled to remember the exact wording of the acceptance ritual. To her knowledge, it had never been used in the history of Arendelle. Schneider knelt next to her and whispered quickly. "Your Majesty, please, give us some time to decide. Agreeing now would be reckless…" She held up a hand, silencing him. "Then I will be reckless." She said serenely. She needed allies. _Arendelle_ needed allies.

"I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, accept the state of Arradia as a new nation, free from the history of its forebears, to be remembered forever and ever, save indecent action on the part of Arradia against Arendelle."

A small smile lit up Donovan's face and the soldier heaved a great sigh of relief. She looked to the Uru'stai and found her still staring at Anna intently. Donovan gently poked her in the shoulder and the dark girl looked over at him in annoyance, and then realized what she'd done. Anna punched the air lightly in victory. Donovan rolled his eyes and looked back to Elsa.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa. You will always be remembered in our history." He stepped forward onto the first step and spoke again, quiet so that Elsa had to lean in to hear him. "I also desire to meet with you in a more… private setting to discuss trade options and small formalities."

Elsa nodded, suddenly realizing that she had an entire new country to trade with who was already indebted to her. "Yes, that would be mutually beneficial. How about dinner tonight at the seventh hour?"

"That would be perfect." He replied with a roguish smile. The Uru'stai girl looked up at Elsa, and she saw that she did have golden eyes, like in the stories. "Of course, wherever Donavon goes, I go,"she stated, voice soft but leaving no room for argument.

"That is fine." Elsa replied.

The dark girl nodded and turned to leave, and the general did as well. However, Donovan said formally, "Thank you for meeting with us. You have no idea what this means to my people." He tipped his crown, and turned to leave, before turning around again. "And one more thing. Are the rumors true? Can you really control the elements themselves?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Yes."

He looked calm as ever, but there was a new light in his eyes. "Can you show me? I have a hard time believing something I haven't-" She raised a hand and a great ice crystal in the shape of a huge snowflake materialized above her throne. Looking up at it, she said coldly, "Do you believe now?" as she looked down. Her eyes widened. He had such an expression of pure wonder on his face, it made him look like a small child. He breathed, "Beautiful." He then looked back down at her, and she was suddenly unsure about what he was referring to.

Then he shook his head, and the hard light returned to his eyes. "Thank you for showing me your amazing gift. I will see you later." He gave another small bow, spun on his heel, military style, and strode back out the far door. Elsa released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. The gentry began chattering, mingling and sharing thoughts about the meeting.

Anna glanced at her. "Are you all right?"

Elsa sat down slowly. "Yes. Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

Anna glanced back at Donovan's retreating figure and looked back at Elsa, and Elsa saw a familiar smile growing. She spoke before Anna could. "No, Anna, don't you dare. He is the ruler of another nation, and I just met him, for heaven's sake!"

Anna shrugged. "But he's cute."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she stood up to leave.

Anna didn't give up. She followed her out the side door, hurrying just ahead of her personal guard. "You gotta admit he's handsome! Just say it! You know he _is_." As they walked up the staircase, Anna continued to pester Elsa as they ascended the steps, but Elsa maintained a cold serenity, and Anna finally began to shush, but she still had that insufferable smile on her face! And most of all Elsa hated to admit it to herself. At last when they reached the royal hallway, Elsa stopped cold and gave Anna a small smile, and said resignedly. "Yes, he is."

Anna squealed, "I knew you did!" and giggled in that one way, and one laugh led to another, until their sides hurt.

Anna

Anna entered her room still clutching her sides and wiping tears out of her eyes. She knew Elsa had thought he was attractive! She could see it in Elsa's eyes, but she knew that Elsa had taken a big step in actually admitting it! She took off her formal jacket, relieved at the coolness of the air in her room, and walked over to her drawers for something better to wear for dinner. On her dresser there was a piece of paper. She narrowed her eyes in confusion as she picked it up. She unfolded it and written on it were the words, _"Four secrets still hidden."_ Anna did not recognize the cramped, ragged handwriting. She looked around for any signs of intrusion, but could find none. She walked over to her window. Still bolted, and no obvious signs of a forced entry.


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6- Later that night.

Donovan

Donovan sat at the small table. Well, small was relative, compared to the massive table that regularly occupied the space of the Great Hall. Iy'ate and Harid were seated on both sides of him, occupying half of the six places set. They had left their weapons behind, or so the Guardsmen thought. They were well-disciplined, but were they would do good fighting pirates or protecting the royal family, they would be ineffective on a battlefield.

Elsa was late, fashionably so. Donovan raised a hand and examined his reflection in the polished metal of his gauntlet. It was distorted. Rightfully. _He_ was distorted. This monster that he saw was closer to the truth than a looking glass. While he had rejoiced at the victory won today, he now pondered his next move. Elsa had accepted out of a need for allies, and he would give her one. Iy'ate's mission to bring him info about the situation in Arendelle had proved immensely valuable, and he intended to use every bit of knowledge he had learned. When he had first walked into that massive throne room… No, focus. A door opened and his eyes shot up. Queen Elsa walked in, looking positively royal in a different white dress with dark blue highlights. Donovan noted that unlike some of the Arradian female aristocracy who dressed in very distracting clothing, Elsa was dressed conservatively, a welcome change. The three of them stood up as the princess, dressed similarly, and her assistant walked in after her. Three on three. Perfect. Elsa sat and gestured to the rest of them. They sat, Harid obviously uncomfortable with the soft seat he had been given. He was used to more spartan surroundings. Donovan took the initiative and spoke first.

"Queen Elsa, thank you for inviting us to dine with you." She nodded gracefully, her ice-blue eyes analyzing everything. She smiled and replied, "It is my pleasure to welcome such distinguished guests. Unfortunately, I do not know everyone at this table." Donovan caught her meaning. "Excuse me for my breach of manners. May I introduce to Your Majesty my personal bodyguard and aide, Iy'ate Ter'isiad of the Eastern Wastes." The Queen nodded cordially, and Iy'ate returned it.

Donovan gestured to the hulking man next to him, armored fingers curving sinuously. "May I also introduce Harid Hardstone, Grand General of the Armies of Arradia." He stood and bowed. He rumbled in his low voice, "At your service, Your Majesty." The Queen nodded to him. "Thank you Master… Hardstone." He sat and Queen Elsa looked to the small, weasel like little man next to her. "This is my… master scribe Franz Schneider." A small lie. He was her political consultant, obvious because of his nationality. Weseltonians were a clever lot.

"This must be the infamous Princess Anna." Donovan stated abruptly. She started in surprise at being addressed. Donovan smiled at her. "Pleasure to meet you, Princess."

"And you, Lord Donovan." She said, regaining her composure. Her eyes flicked between Donovan and the Queen in a curious fashion.

"I met a tradesman at the docks on my way here, and when I asked him about the royalty around here, he mentioned knowing you. What was his title again, Iy'ate?"

She spoke softly, looking almost bored, "Icemaster." The princess's eyes widened.

"You met Kristoff?"

"Ah yes, that was his name. Master Kristoff! A nice fellow. He seemed to have quite the attachment to you, Princess." She blushed. Donovan noted that it was obviously more than just friendship. The princess put up a finger and leaned forward, as if wanting to ask a question, but seeming to be undecided.

"Yes, Princess?" She swallowed nervously.

"Is Ironhand actually your name, or is it a title?" Donovan smiled at the question. "Both, in fact. Arradians receive their last names at the age of eighteen, made up from achievements, career options, or whatever happens to be lying around. I had made these gauntlets by my fifteenth birthday and had worn them for three years, and so I chose my name based on them."

The princess genuinely looked interested. "Wow, so if you were a… barrel maker, your name might be Barrelrider or something like that?"

Harid laughed and Donovan grimaced. "If you were senseless, or intoxicated at the time, then yes, you might pick that."

"I am surprised," The Queen interrupted. "as to why you are here, Lord Donovan." Donovan feigned confusion.

"Here, your Majesty? Why, you invited me."

Her eyes hardened. "Lord Donovan, please cut the act. I know you are at least as smart as I am, so please act like an intelligent person, not a bootlicking earl. Why did you come to Arendelle? There are many more countries that you could've gone to with greater political power than ours, like Corona or the Southern Isles."

Finally, the question. Donovan nodded and leaned forward, elbows on the table, iron fingers interlocking. "Majesty, it's about time we got down to the real subject of this meeting." He was interrupted by a door opening and servants coming with covered platters of food. They served briskly and efficiently, and were soon out of sight.

Anna

Anna inhaled the delicious fragrances of fried fish, fresh bread, and other delectable items, but while her eyes were on the food, her ears were on the conversation. After discovering the note in her room, she had told Elsa immediately, and they both agreed this had something to do with Donovan's arrival.

He ate as he explained, proving remarkably skilled at talking and eating at the same time. "The true reason we came here, your Majesty, is you." Elsa froze. Not literally, of course, but close enough. Her eyes pierced him like sharpened icicles. "You see, after I reopened trade to the nations in general, Arradia received an influx of information about the outside world along with several boatloads of rumors. And one of the largest of these was of the Ice Queen." Elsa's knuckles were white on her utensils. Donovan looked at her over the rim of his cup as he took a long drink of water. He had refused ice. He continued. "You are aware? Rumors of a kingdom in the north frozen in eternal winter, living under a cruel Queen who oppresses her people. You." Elsa looked down at her plate, a strange expression on her face. It seemed a mix of anger, shame, and embarrassment. He continued, face hard. "The real reason we came here, Highness, was, if we found that the rumors were true, we would stop you through any means possible." Elsa looked back up at him, expression unreadable. Anna held her breath and prayed silently. "But!" His face split into a wide smile and he raised a single armored finger. "We came here ready for anything, and we find a prosperous city, a happy people, and an extremely competent, and may I say, beautiful, Queen." He raised his glass to Elsa, and she hesitated, blushing slightly before nodding gratefully. He sighed, leaned back in his chair, and took another large bite of fish. "Delicious. I am in need of another cook, mind if I steal one of yours?"

Anna laughed, the sudden release of tension getting to her, and Harid joined in, his deep rumble shaking the table. Franz just looked flummoxed at the entire turning of events, and Iy'ate was eating as silently as ever. Elsa smiled, the strain leaving her eyes for the minute. Donovan spread his arm, chains clinking. "Come, let us eat before we discuss politics! It is such a boring dinner topic."

_During the course of the night, Arendelle hammers out a trade deal with Arradia, who will supply them with iron, coal, and grain, and Donovan and co. were invited to stay for an Autumn holiday celebration and dance. They graciously accept, Donovan thinking on a time to reveal his secret. _


	7. Chapter 7

Scene seven- The next week

Elsa

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. Her gown brushed the floor, silvery intricacy seemingly embodied into the very fabric. It resembled the one she had worn those glorious first days on the mountain. It bore her shoulders, with long sleeves and a thin waist, but brighter and whiter. Of course, it was all ice, so any amount of detail could be added. The bright light given by directed candles created fragmented rainbows on the walls, moving as she did. She thought all the finery unnecessary, but it was a special occasion, so she had to look the Queen. Her reflection looked back at her, confident and stunning. Elsa touched the mirror, and its surface glazed over, blocking her view.

Anna moved next to her and waved her hands wildly as she did when she was excited. "Ohhh! You look so beautiful! Donovan's gonna-" Elsa waved a hand and a gag of ice blocked Anna's next words. Elsa turned to her sister, face stern. "Don't mention him. Please."

Anna rolled her eyes and nodded. Elsa dissolved the gag, and Anna stared at her in puzzlement. "Why don't you want to talk to him? He's been here for a week, touring the city, looking at trade systems, interviewing people, and you haven't talked to him once!"

"I'm too busy. He doesn't want to see me." Anna scoffed. "Those are both lies and you know it!" Elsa sighed in consternation. "All right, I don't want to talk to him!" She picked up her crown and placed it on her head, making it larger and more elegant with patterns of ice all through it. Anna sighed heavily, shoulders sagging, and smiled knowingly at her sister. Elsa ignored her and swept to the door. As she and Anna exited, she was escorted by a pain of guardsmen on the path to the ballroom. A sad necessity, as they knew of someone that could walk through walls. Anna had received another message, this one with the words. _One revealed willingly. Three remain. _There was, again, no sign of entrance or exit. They held their pikes at the ready, swords sheathed, but they knew all too well that whatever they had could not stop a truly determined assassin. They arrived at the double doors used by royalty to enter the Ballroom. Kai was expecting them, and he waited for Elsa's nod before slipping in a smaller side door to announce them. Anna slipped next to her sister, and stood tall while they waited for the doors to open. They finally did, and they swept into the Ballroom together. The assembled nobility bowed and curtsied, and Donovan was instantly recognizable as the only one that did not bow. While the Ballroom was not nearly as full as her coronation day, it was still very not empty. Elsa took her traditional place in front of a smaller throne meant for less formal occasions, Anna standing on her right. They stood there and accepted compliments and exchanged small talk with various lords and ladies, only some of which had much respect for the crown that Elsa wore. The musicians began to play, and people paired up and began to dance.

One of the corner doors opened and in walked the trademasters, presumably late from various guild meetings, Kristoff among them. He looked distinctly uncomfortable with the fancy surroundings and persons. He had been forced to give up his furs in exchange for a more stately wool jacket and trousers, with his trademaster medallion shining bright on his chest. Anna looked anxiously to Elsa, who smiled and shooed her away. She hurried over to be with him, and he lit up just seeing her. They began to dance, Anna bright and graceful, Kristoff stumbling and apologizing every other step. Anna had gone great lengths to teach him how to dance, and he was still catching on. Elsa's smile faded as she considered herself. Despite Elsa's protesting, she knew that she had to marry someday if she wanted to continue her line, or else die and leave Anna to deal with the power-hungry nobles for a succession contest. She couldn't do that to her sister, but she really didn't want to deal with men right now either. As she was considering, a cleared throat turned her head. There stood Lord Donovan, with General Harid standing off a respectful distance. Speak of the devil, Elsa thought wryly. He wore almost the exact same oufit he had the day he met with her, this one with gold trim around the edges of his coat. He had his ever-present gauntlets on. He bowed his head, strangely bare in light of the event. "Your Majesty, a fine ball. Thank you for inviting me."

Elsa bowed her head in return, template smile returning. "Thank you for coming, Lord Donovan. Where is your bodyguard?"

His face split into a grin. "Being a wallflower. She is not the best at formal functions." Elsa looked around, and there, on the side wall, leaned Iy'ate, looking bored with the whole affair. It was good to know where the Uru'stai was, as their stealth was legendary, and Elsa suspected her of planting the notes to Anna. Donovan caught her attention again. "Tell me honestly, Your Highness, what do you really think of your loyal subjects?" He looked out and gestured to the gentry. He turned his head back, and there was a knowing light in his eyes. "I have seen the same in Arradia many times." She looked over the crowd, some dancing, some mingling. She said softly, "They pretend to honor me, out of respect for my parents, but they know they can do what they like, and I cannot stop them."

Curiosity flashed in his eyes. "Cannot?"

Her head turned sharply to him. "Will not. I will not send my Guardsmen to their cities to force them to accept me as their Queen. Lip service is all I need, for now."

He looked away, and she had to lean in to hear his next words. "I absolutely detest people like them. I would rather face an honorable enemy on the face of battle, unarmed, than one of these cutthroats in a Ballroom. They are as fake as their hair." Elsa could not stop a snort of laughter from escaping. Donovan looked back up at her, confusion clear. "Are you all right, Your Majesty? Was it something I said?" She fought to keep further giggles from escaping.

"The ambassador from Weselton had the worst toupee I've ever seen. It kept flopping off his head like a… never mind!" Donovan started to laugh, a soft sound that somehow reminded her of her father. Wait, had she really just said that? She straightened and stifled her laughter, trying to regain her solemnity.

Donovan looked to her and stated pleadingly, "No, please don't turn into icy Elsa again, I rather like the friendly one better."

She took a deep breath. "I apologize, but friendly Elsa must stay inside, for now."

He then bowed a ridiculously intricate bow, and said, facing the ground, "Then would _Queen_ Elsa give me the honor of this dance?" He looked up at her with wide eyes, and she couldn't help but smile. Oh, but those _eyes_. So deep, she could drown in them.

"No thank you, I don't dance."

He straightened. "Don't or won't? It is an offense in Arradian culture if a future business partner refuses a dance." He stated straight-faced. "And anybody with that amount of inborn grace _must_ be able to dance, for it would be a crime if they did not." She rolled her eyes and reluctantly stepped down to the dance floor.

A couple of nobles noticed and began to whisper. She raised her hands to dance position, and dearly hoped that she had enough control not to freeze his hand. She had to show them she was in control. They began to move closer when Harid moved in and spoke in Donovan's ear. "Of course." Donovan said quietly. He unlaced the chains around his wrists and removed his gauntlets, slowly and carefully. How had she not wondered about them? He handed them to Harid, and he took them and stepped back. She held up her hand again, and their hands were about to touch when a great spark of electricity leapt between them, making a loud snap. She jumped back, rubbing her hand, but strangely, there was no pain.

Donovan glanced at his own hand in surprise. "Are you all right?" He asked slowly.

Elsa nodded, thinking fast. Now _that_ was something that hadn't ever happened before. They finally rose to dance position, touching again. Elsa winced, expecting something, but this time nothing happened. Donovan smiled, and they started to dance. He was incredibly light on his feet, with a strong frame that she could easily dance with. He led confidently, but not forcefully, letting her decide where her feet should go. They swept in perfect time across the dance floor, taking the traditional position in the center of the dance floor. He was surprised to find that he was the best dance partner she had ever had, since her father. She barely noticed the stares and shocked whispers of the nobility.

She whispered, "You are amazing! Who taught you?"

His wide grin stayed on his face. "Harid's wife taught me. And I should be good, I only learned a month ago."

She gaped. "A month?! You are the best dancer I've ever been with!"

He twisted his mouth in a wry smile. "Well, for _someone_ who doesn't dance, I feel the same way." They reached a part of the song requiring close position. She moved in, putting an arm around his neck and he missed a step and almost fell. He blushed and regained time. She couldn't help but notice he smelled of wood smoke and a strange scent she had never encountered before. It fit him. As the song ended, they split apart and bowed to each other. She couldn't hold back the smile that emerged, a real one. She realized, with surprise that it was the first one she had given to another person besides Anna in over a year. He smiled back, and escorted her off the dance floor. Anna and Kristoff were waiting for them on the edge, and Anna ran up and embraced her sister.

"You two were amazing!" Kristoff stated wistfully, "I wish I could dance like that." Donovan smiled at him.

"Oh, it just takes practice, Master Kristoff. Of course, it helps when one has such an amazing dance partner." Elsa flushed at the praise, and Anna stated excitedly, "You should have seen the others! Some of them stopped dancing altogether just to watch you two!" Harid approached and handed Donovan his gauntlets, and he put them on hurriedly.

Donovan

Elsa and Anna excused themselves, Anna chattering animatedly, and Elsa smiling her real smile. There was an awkward moment. Then Kristoff asked Donovan, "Why are you always wearing those? Every time I see you, you're wearing them." Donovan fingered his gauntlets. "What, these? They remind me of who I used to be. Call me sentimental, these were the final work I gave to my master to become a blacksmith." Kristoff furrowed his brow in confusion. "I thought you were a warrior."

"I am, but I'm also a ruler, which always comes first. Blacksmithing is more of a hobby, now. What do you do? Besides ice harvesting, of course."

Kristoff shrugged. I used to play the lute, but now…" Donovan grinned and finished for him. "Now you're dating the Princess. Brave move, trademaster."

Kristoff's ears turned red. He stated defensively, "Well you seem to be getting along with Queen Elsa quite well."

Donovan paused to grab a drink. "When is the wedding?" He stated casually. Kristoff spluttered, and Donovan laughed. "How could you tell?" He finally got out.

Donovan sipped his drink, a light wine. "It was easy. I can see your love for her as plain as day, and hers, too. Oh don't look so surprised. She loves you with all her heart." Personally, Donovan was surprised she could still love, after that horrible incident with that evil Isles Prince.

Kristoff was silent for a moment. He changed the subject. "How did you get the Ice Queen to smile like that?"

Donovan stroked his chin, considering. "I really don't know. I didn't have time for girls when I was younger and they didn't seem to care what I wanted. I actually spent most of my free time running away from them."

Kristoff nodded, pretending to understand. "I spent most of my life with a clan of mountain trolls, so you could say I didn't get much human companionship."

Donovan reeled as if struck. "You have trolls, in Arendelle?! Trolls, here?!"

Kristoff stepped back from his vehemence. "Uhhh… yes, they live up in a pass to the Northern Shores."

Donovan turned around and began to mutter angrily. Kristoff caught the words, "I be lookin' for half me life, and _here_ they be, the little-" the rest was unintelligible, cursing, or unintelligible cursing. He stopped, and turned around. "Sorry about that, my dignity escaped for a second there, but I caught it again. Nice talking with you, Master Kristoff, and I wish you the greatest of luck in your endeavors concerning Princess Anna. You are a lucky man to win her affections." Kristoff bowed uncertainly as Donovan hurried off. What a strange man.

Elsa

"Did you see the way he looked at you!? You two are perfect!" Anna squealed. Elsa rolled her eyes, but secretly wondered. That had been the first time she'd had fun in four months, and she still had chills where their hands had touched. He had been _warm_. And for the first time, she actually knew what heat felt like. She had never told anyone this, but while cold did not bother her, she could not feel heat. She didn't think her powers would let her. But when he had held her… She shook her head. She could not afford to lose her head over a man like Anna had. Especially someone as dangerous as Warlord Donovan.

"Don't say perfect. Nothing is perfect, save you and Kristoff." She replied. "He'll be proposing any day now, and yes, I approve. You two have been courting for four months now, and that's good enough for me. He's a good man."

Anna tilted her head with that smile on her face. "He's a _wonderful_ man, but don't change the subject. We're talking about _you_, not me." Elsa lifted her head up and sighed. "I'm talking about you, because I don't want to talk about me. Go and speak with that Uru'stai, Iy'ate. I'm sure you two will get along wonderfully." Anna bit her lip, shook her head, and obeyed. Elsa watched her go.

Anna

Anna walked around the edge of the Dance Floor. She knew, somewhere, (she couldn't tell if it was in her heart or not,) that Donovan and Elsa were perfect for each other, and Anna intended to make it happen. She caught sight of Iy'ate on the far wall, shielding a yawn. She looked bored out of her mind, and as Anna approached, Iy'ate's golden eyes flashed to her, suddenly alert. Anna waved at her, smiling widely. The dark girl was dressed in the same style of clothes as she had when Anna first had seen her, the form-fitting leather armor, but this time her hair was pulled up in a fancy bun, with thin braids hanging to both sides. Anna silently leaned on the wall next to her, arms crossed. Iy'ate looked over to her with a blank, yet slightly confused, expression. She looked away quickly. They sat there, in silence, for the better part of a minute. Anna amused herself by watching Donovan and Kristoff converse. Then suddenly, "About the staring contest, I only lost because of Doni. He made me lose concentration."

Anna looked over to her in surprise. "I would have lost in another couple of seconds, but I won, fair and square. Who's Doni?" Iy'ate waved a hand dismissively. "Lord Donovan, as you call him. I have never used his title to his face." Anna turned her body to Iy'ate, shoulder resting on the wall.

"How does an Uru'stai end up in one of the Southern countries? I thought your people lived to the far east."

She replied shortly, "We do. I was left in the capital of Darahdia before it was burned. I don't know why."

Anna asked carefully, hoping she wasn't prying too much. "How did you meet Donovan?" Iy'ate looked to Anna, expression analyzing. "If you are worried about me getting in the way of your sister, there will be no problems. I learned he would not love me like that years ago." Anna's eyes widened in shock. "No, that wasn't what I-" Iy'ate smiled coyly and interrupted, tilting her head. "It doesn't matter. He will not tell me how he found me, only that I saved his life. I was two years old. He protected me from that time forth, taught me how to fight, how to move unseen. He is _era'ti_, to me."

Anna was confused. "What does that mean?"

"There aren't enough words in your language to understand. Elder sibling, protector, defender, all come close."

Anna looked down uncertainly. Iy'ate pushed off the wall and looked Anna up and down. "Tell me, would your sister give her life for you? Would she give up everything to help you?"

Anna stammered uncertainly, "That's a big question. Uhh… Yes. She would." In her heart, Anna hated herself for doubting.

"Well, then. She is your _era'ti_." Iy'ate stated confidently. "Everyone must have one at least once to be truly happy in this world. That is why Donovan seeks your sister. I cannot tell more."

Anna looked back at her, stunned. "Wait wait wait. What does he want my sister for?" Iy'ate smiled and said nothing. "Well, at least I know you're serious." Anna said, reluctantly. She changed the subject. "Well, I love your hair. Who did it?"

Iy'ate looked down bashfully. "I did it myself. It is a common style among Arradian warriors." Anna moved closer and gaped at the skill at which her hair had been knotted.

"Wow! By yourself? That's amazing; maybe you could help me sometime. Wait, did you just say warriors?"

Iy'ate nodded. "Yes, the female ones at least. I would love to see it on a man, though."

Anna shook her head. "Wait, are you saying they let women fight in the _army_?!"

Iy'ate looked puzzled at her question. "Of course." Anna leaned back against the wall, trying to imagine female soldiers. Iy'ate didn't help much. "There are more men, but there are a lot of women willing to fight for Donovan. You've never fought before?"

"Ok, girl soldiers, all right, that's perfectly normal in Arradia, wow." She then realized what Iy'ate had asked. "Of course not!" Iy'ate looked shocked. Anna's musings were interrupted by Donovan striding up to Iy'ate. "Oh, hello, Princess. If you'll excuse me, I must speak to Iy'ate in private."

Iy'ate shrugged to Anna, and said. "Maybe I could teach you how to use a sword. With the days coming, you might need to. Goodbye!" Anna waved as they left out a side door, still in a slight state of shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8_- Two weeks later. Trade has commenced between Arradia and Arendelle, and General Harid has been sent, via Donovan's ship, to notify the Trademasters of Arradia to prepare, leaving behind a single detachment of Arradian soldiers. Iy'ate and Donovan remain in Arendelle, Donovan working out the details of trade. _

Donovan

"Wait, are you saying that if I don't resume trade with the Southern Isles within a week, I'll have to take out another loan?!" Elsa sat in her study, slumped in her high-backed chair with her head in her hands, elbows on a huge sheet of paper detailing the national budget of Arendelle. Donovan and Schneider sat across from her, Donovan in a spindly folding chair. He had offered his services as another ruler of a country, and Elsa trusted his experience.

Schneider stated sadly, "I'm afraid so, Your Majesty." Elsa held back a growl. She jabbed at a number near the bottom of the huge chart. "I can't afford that. _Arendelle_ can't afford that! We don't have enough income to support such high interest!"

Donovan spoke up. "If I may, Highness." He gently reached for her hand, gauntlets hard and solid, and at his touch, frost spread across their surface. He pretended not to notice and set her hand so that her finger rested on top of another number. "How much the outlying provinces of Arendelle owe the crown?" She said, confused and frustrated.

He let go and stated calmly, "See how much they owe you in tradable goods and capital? It would be enough to sustain Arendelle for six more months, at least."

She looked at him, desperation clear there. "But how? They barely even listen to me, how do you expect them to pay all they owe to us in a single payment?"

He sat back and the chair wobbled dangerously. He steepled his armored fingers. He spoke slowly and carefully. "I suggest that you create an armed body answerable only to the Queen, enforcing her rule and upholding her laws."

Schneider stood and raised his voice. "Creating an _army_!? That is preposterous! There has not been a standing army in Arendelle for over two hundred years!"

Donovan held up a finger. "Incorrect. My sources tell me the King, Elsa's father, created an army just thirty years ago."

Schneider's mustache quivered. "That was an isolated event, to hold off the Northern Mjolgirns! My Queen, please disregard-" She held up a slim hand, and he quieted. She considered. Having an army would give Arendelle more respect in the global theater, but she did not want to use it to intimidate the people of her kingdom. It would take money, but the experience could come from Donovan. He knew a lot about raising armies.

"Your Majesty. Elsa." He looked her in the eyes, ice meeting twilight. "What these petty nobles are doing is far worse than a simple trade disagreement. What they are doing mocks everything your father, and you, stand for as ruler of Arendelle. It is tantamount to treason." In her eyes, he saw frustration, fear, but when she looked up at him, he saw a glimmer of hope. He wasn't sure what to make of that.

She was about to speak when the door slammed open and in rushed a guardsman with an Arradian soldier. "Your Majesty! There are three ships approaching the harbor, bearing the flag of Weselton!"

_A half-hour later. _

Anna

Elsa stood on the platform facing the docks. With her stood Donovan, Anna, Schneider, and half a dozen guardsmen, armed with pikes and swords. A bannerman was bearing Elsa's personal sigil, a golden crocus on a green and magenta field. Beside them stood another half-dozen Arradian troops, arrayed in dark leather armor with sword and shield held at parade rest, under the gold triangle and black field of Arradia. Donovan was dressed in full armor, greatcoat covering the majority of it, with his strange sword hilt at his side. Anna and Elsa were dressed in their finest, Elsa radiating a cold fury. Iy'ate was nowhere to be seen.

They had not arrived at the docks fast enough, and the delegation had already arrived. One of the ships was pulled strangely close to the dockyard, while the others remained outside in the main body of the fjord, and the longboat at the docks itself had already emptied itself of dignitaries, leaving only four oarsmen. There was two uniformed figures, an ambassador in a splendid military uniform, and a small birdlike man whom Elsa recognized immediately. They stood between two hulking guards, dressed in grey plate armor bearing crossbows, gigantic shields, and sheathed swords. They had set themselves in the dockyards, strangely enough, among the crates of goods that had been in the process of being unloaded. Civilians and workers had been kept at a distance, and many had retreated into the city proper, to watch from their windows. There was a good twenty feet between the two parties. Anna heard Donovan mutter to himself, "Why only two? And why is the boat so big?" Elsa did not ask him why he wondered, she was too busy staring in hatred at the small man with a white mustache and horrid toupee. She advanced towards the Duke of Weselton, and the rest of the party hurried to keep up. Small swirls of energy created frost on the cobblestones, and small white sparks burst from her left hand. Donovan gently touched Elsa on the shoulder. She looked back, fire in her eyes.

"Calm down." He said slowly. She took deep breath.

"Be on your guard, this may be a trap." He continued. He released her, and she stood to face the Weseltonians.

Anna noticed, with surprise, that Schneider was shaking with fury. Without further ado, she demanded to the ambassador, "What is this man doing here?" pointing to the Duke. As her eyes set upon him, he quivered visibly in fear, and in that moment, Anna understood the saying, if looks could kill. Ignoring her demand, the ambassador withdrew from his pocket a piece of parchment. He unrolled it, and began to read in a grand voice. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, because of crimes committed against the sovereign nation of Weselton, King Wilhelm IV demands your presence in his court, escorted by myself, to apologize for wrongs committed against the Duke of Weselton."

Anna looked to Elsa, expecting her to be steaming with rage, but there was only ice in her expression. "I am not going anywhere, and I will give no apology. Return, and take your ships with you. I will do no business with Weselton, not now, or ever."

She spun around, and the Duke cried angrily, "NOW! Kill the witch!" At his command, their two guards spun and covered them with their shields, facing away from the small party, and on the ship, several dozen soldiers lifted bows and fired.

Donovan shouted, "Take cover!" Elsa looked behind her, then up at the rain of arrows. She raised a hand and shouted. A huge plume of white energy erupted from her palms and created a huge shield of ice, covering the entire party, blocking all the arrows.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw motion. "ELSA! Run!" as at least eight soldiers leapt out from their hiding places to their left and lifted crossbows, all aimed at Elsa. Elsa dissipated the huge shield and made a smaller one, but she was too late. Anna watched in seeming slow motion as five of the bolts were stopped by the shield, shattering it. The other three sped true. Then out of nowhere came Donovan, pushing Elsa behind him. The first bolt missed. The other two bolts struck Donovan, one in the stomach and the other in the shoulder.

Elsa

Elsa stood frozen in terror as Donovan took the arrows for her. He collapsed to his knees, and she screamed as she struggled to support him. He held up a hand, looked up at her, and smiled. He stood again, tore off his gauntlets, and grabbed the shafts of the bolts, and ripped them out. They were unstained. They dissolved into ash, and the iron heads melted. Elsa stayed on the ground, stunned beyond all comprehension, as he lifted his hands and a huge wall of fire slammed into the enemy archers, blasting them into the water of the fjord. He looked down at her, and said quietly. "You're not the only one with gifts." The Duke and the ambassador were frozen in terror as Elsa's guardsmen charged at them. More Weseltonian soldiers appeared out of various hiding places in the walls of crates and attacked the Arradians surrounding Anna, Elsa, and Schneider. They engaged, and Elsa could do nothing but stare as Donovan ran to the edge of the dock and launch another wave of fire at the nearest ship, setting it ablaze. He ran back to Elsa and drew the strange hilt from his belt. A long blade of blue fire materialized, and he jumped into the fray, always staying next to the stunned Elsa. He moved like a snake, blade flicking back and forth, always finding a target.

An enemy soldier swung his sword, and Donovan sliced the blade off at the hilt and shoved the man back with a burst of flame. Suddenly, behind Elsa, a soldier tore through the Arradian's ranks. Schneider moved in his way and pulled out a short dagger from his belt. The soldier slammed into him, throwing him to the ground. He grabbed Anna, and he clutched her close, holding his sword to her throat. "Put your swords down or I'll kill the girl!" He shouted.

The Arradians paused, unsure of what to do. Donovan held up a hand, and the fighting stopped. Elsa stood, and moved to help, but Donovan grabbed her arm and held her back. Anna was completely still, trying to keep the blade away from her neck. Donovan dissolved his sword and put his hands up. The soldier drawled, "That's it, now put it down. On the ground! Yeah, that's it. Now I'm going to-"His words were interrupted by an arrow slamming into the arm holding his sword. He screamed in pain and dropped it, and Anna slammed the heel of her shoe on his toes. He screamed even louder and let her go. An Arradian pushed the man to the ground, and Elsa looked for the archer. She saw Iy'ate on the roof of a far-off house, another arrow ready to loose. She looked back and saw that the remaining Weseltonians had either fled or been subdued. The guardsmen returned with the ambassador and the Duke, and Donovan sent the Arradians into the maze of crates and boxes to find the remaining enemy soldiers. Anna was on the ground, and Elsa ran to her. She knelt and embraced her, and Anna numbly responded.

A ring of Guardsmen led by Donovan surrounded the two of them, and Donovan knelt, wincing and holding his side. "Your Majesties, it is not safe here. We must go!" She shook her head, and gently released her sister. She stood slowly, and walked through the line of Guardsmen. Donovan tried to stop her, and she cast energy at his feet, freezing them to the ground. She strode to the edge of the dock, and another ship was coming about, its decks swarming with soldiers. Her rage was cold, but her thoughts were crystal clear. The fear was gone. She stamped her foot, and energy coated the dock with ice, spreading towards the ship. Huge icicles impaled the ship, holding it in place. She dissolved them, and water poured in through the huge holes in the hull. She turned around and let it sink. The last ship was fleeing with all sails. Donovan was beside her, watching it go down. She stopped next to him. He looked down at her, expression one of anticipation. She did not meet his eyes and strode away to where Anna had been embraced by Kristoff. Elsa walked back to where the Arradians had made their stand, protecting her and Anna.

In the place where the man had gotten through, a soldier lay on the ground, bleeding from a stab wound in the side. Elsa knelt next to the soldier, and took off his helmet. She was shocked to find that it was a woman. A girl younger than Elsa, with dark hair and eyes squeezed shut from the intense pain. Elsa put the girl's head in her lap, wondering if there was anything she could do. Another soldier knelt next to her, and called out, "Oi! Dulan, get the medic!" He turned back to Elsa. "Your Majesty, we need to get you to safety!" Elsa ignored him and waved a hand over the girl's wound. Ice formed over the wound, halting blood loss.

The girl opened her eyes, and she saw Elsa. "Your, your Majesty. What… are… you doing?"

Elsa replied. "Not Your Majesty. Not Highness, not even Queen. Call me Elsa." She stood and moved away as an older man ran up and began to treat the girl's wounds. She sent for teams of boatmen to rescue the sailors, and then she turned and walked to the castle alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Scene Nine -_that night _

Donovan

Donovan was reading. It was one of his favorite pastimes, and Elsa had a huge library. He had found, in one dusty corner, a book of fairy tales, and was now searching for anything that might help him in his quest to find the truth. He turned a page with an armored finger, and sneezed as dust billowed up around him. He read the title and couldn't believe his eyes. It read, The Fire King. He settled back in the huge chair in front of the gently burning fireplace. There was no wood. He began reading with single-minded purpose. The great oak doors of the library opened, and in walked Elsa. He continued reading.

He stated quietly. "You have an amazing library. If I could, I would spend all my time in my library back home, though it doesn't have anything on yours."

She was silent, and the doors closed with a muffled thud. Ice shot out of the floor and slammed him into the far wall, which was devoid of books. The impact drove the breath out of him and sent pain shooting through his new wounds. She stalked up to him. The ice moved to make way for her, until there was only a layer sticking him to the wall. She looked up at him, and her eyes were full of pain. The pain of twenty-three years of believing herself alone. She pulled him down, the ice moving until they were at eye level. "Why?" She asked, eyes full of pleading pain. He knew exactly what she meant. Why did you not tell me? Why did you lie to me? A single tear emerged from her beautiful eyes. He moved a hand, melting the ice around it as he did so. He brushed her cheek softly, wiping away the tear, and found it was frozen to her cheek. He looked away from her. "Because I was scared. I was scared of what you'd think, what I would do, how that would impact your life. At first I was excited to meet another like me, but then I realized I had no idea how. But most of all, I was scared of _you_."

She laughed, a sound with no humor. "You? Mighty Warlord Donovan of Arradia, scared of me? Why?" He finally met her eyes. He dissolved her ice with precise bursts of intense heat. "When I walked into that room, I had no idea what to expect. I thought I had every possibility mapped out. I was prepared for everything. And then I saw… you."

She looked down and asked softly. "What did you see?" He answered without hesitation. "I saw many things. First of all, I saw a Queen, completely in control of herself, experienced and formidable. And then I saw something else."

She turned around and took single step away. "What?" she asked softly. He moved around to face her. He removed a gauntlet, and touched her face, lifting her eyes to meet his.

Elsa

Elsa raised her head carefully, and looked into his eyes. The hardness there was gone as if it had never been, and replaced by the child. "I saw the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Nothing could compare." Against her will, she began to cry, great shoulder-shaking sobs, and as she put her head on his shoulder Donovan put his arms around her and drew her close. He said or did nothing else. Just held her. He was warm.

Anna

Anna opened the door to the library as slowly and as quietly as she could. Iy'ate and Anna looked in, and just as quickly closed it. They looked at each other with wide eyes, and ran down the corridor to make sure they were out of hearing before jumping and yelling with joy.

Elsa

Hours seemed to pass, and eventually the sobs subsided. Elsa looked up at him again, and he put his hands on her shoulders, and smiled that roguish smile. "You all right?" She smiled back and nodded, wiping away the frozen remnants of her tears. "Are you ready to learn about how our powers work?" It took her a second to realize what he'd said.

"What? You know…" He let go of her and strode back and set a chair in front of another across a small table. With a wave of his unarmored hand, he relit the fire. "Yep! I know how our powers work! Or at least, I think I do." He offered her the softer chair, and she took it gratefully. She hadn't realized how long they'd been standing there, but her legs did. She tried to shake off the intoxicating effects of _him_, but failed. He leaned forward, face tired but excited. "So, we both know there is magic in the world." He softly took her hand and spread her fingers wide. He opened his own hand. Red sparks danced on his palm, and Elsa responded by releasing white sparkling motes of light resembling tiny snowflakes. He looked into her eyes, and they were full of childlike enthusiasm. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I have researched fairy tales, legends, and rumors so much they have become as much fact to me. I have heard of dragons in the high northwest, flowers that give everlasting life, and ancient weapons of enormous power passed down from the ancients. I have seen figments of legend and myth with my own eyes, and one of them is the source of our power." She leaned closer, taken in by his excitement. He took a small piece of paper out of his pocket and began to draw. "It is like this." He explained as he drew. He drew a crude figure of a man. "This is us. Human beings. But we are not alone. There are the Elmenti. Beings created by the forces of nature itself, given life. The weaker race dictates the seasons; they are everywhere, the air we breathe, and the fire we make. They have no physical form, and we cannot see them. They are not intelligent like humans are, and do not want to be." He drew a small globe, a pair of lines resembling wind, and a small flame. He caught her eye to make sure she understood, and she nodded. She didn't know what to think. He continued, "And then there is the stronger race." He drew a figure, larger than the man, vague and dark in form. "They control the elements themselves, creating natural disaster when needed, great fires, earthquakes, and floods. They are as intelligent as humans. But sometimes, a being is created, that is weaker than its brethren." He then drew another figure, lighter and weaker than the first. "It will not live long, so it makes a decision. It can either die, slowly and painfully, or it can take a human host." He drew the figure of an elemental overlapping the human figure. Elsa looked on, doubtful. "It must choose a human child that is born weak, one that would not survive otherwise. It is a code of honor among them. When you were born, were you healthy?"

She shook her head. "No, I very sick when I was born." He nodded his head, and smiled at the confirmation. "See? Proof!" She shook her head amusedly.

He continued. "So, it saves the life of the child, thus saving itself. In exchange for giving it life, the Elmenti grants the host its own powers." He made a small flame appear on the tip of his finger. "We get their powers, they get a longer life. It's mutually beneficial."

Elsa stated wryly. "They don't take into account that their host will be marked as different and feared."

He shrugged. "They don't seem to care. Once they inhabit their human, they lose individual consciousness. Until the Unleashing."

She looked up, confused. "When their host uses their powers to their greatest extent. When you froze Arendelle. When I… well, I'll tell you later."

He sat back up again. "And that's it! That's all I've managed to gather about our powers! Besides the fact that trolls have some sort of connection to the Elmenti, which I don't know about." She sat up and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Wait, first of all, how do you know all this?"

He scooted his chair closer. Donovan leaned in and whispered. "I've seen them. The Elmenti." She gasped and leaned forward.

"I hiked up a mountain with a core of fire, and at the top, looking down into the flames; I saw beings of fire diving among the liquid rock. And other proof, has your ice ever done something without you directly willing it to?" She tapped her fingers on the table between them, pondering his question. Then all of a sudden, one particular event rushed to the forefront of her thoughts. "One time, during the first attempt on my life, ice blocked a crossbow bolt without me willing it to."

He snapped his fingers and leaned back. "Your Elmenti was protecting you. They need their hosts to stay alive, because if they die, the Elmenti will die with them. Other proof, of course, is that I have one in me. Once you use your power enough, they reveal themselves to you."

"Wait, are you saying you've _talked_ with yours?"

He leaned back with a smug expression. "Yes. I expect you should be hearing from your own sooner or later."

She struggled to accept this. "How… how do I speak to it?"

He replied confidently. "You talk to yourself." She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "If this is all a big joke, I'm going to freeze you to the wall again."

"Believe me, if it was all a big joke, I would have told you earlier, because I love jokes. Try it. Speak in your head, address your Elmenti by title. It may respond. If it doesn't, you have full permission to think me insane."

Elsa looked at Donovan doubtfully and he gestured for her to proceed. She reasoned that she might as well try. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "_Elmenti, if you are there… please reveal yourself to me." _She waited, but nothing. And then, out of an unknown part of her mind, came, "_Took you long enough." _Elsa fell out of her chair.

Donovan laughed. "I expect you found her?" Elsa sat up, breathing hard. She searched for the voice, but it had disappeared along with her concentration. Elsa got up and sat back in her chair, holding her head in her hands. "Yes, I think I did." She said distractedly.

He leaned forward again. "What did she say?"

"Wait, she?" she replied briskly. "Yes, they always pick people of their own gender. What did she say?"

Elsa looked down and bit her lip. "Um, took you long enough."

Donovan laughed. "Well, at least yours has a sense of humor. Mine is the strong, silent type. She probably won't speak to you again today, she's probably not very happy that you've ignored her for so long. Oh, and one last thing. The Elmenti and their host, together, are called an Elemental." He stood, picked up the paper and put it in his pocket. He held out his hand, and she took it. She stood, legs unsteady. He gestured to the door and bowed to her. "You should rest, milady. Let me escort you to your rooms." She rolled her eyes but exited, and before he left, he retrieved his other gauntlet and put the book of fairy tales back on the shelf. He put out the fire with a wave of his hand, then laced on the gauntlet again.

They walked through the halls in silence, Elsa pondering what she had learned. As they approached the stairs to her rooms, Elsa heard something echoing through the castle. Donovan smiled and looked in the direction of the sound. "Come with me, there's something you need to see." He began walking towards the sounds. Elsa frowned in confusion and followed him. As they drew near, she deducted the source of the sounds as coming from the medical rooms. They entered the hallway, and through an open door they saw the entire division of Arradians left to defend Arendelle, including the guards that had protected her earlier that day. They were unarmored, standing, sitting on beds, and some kneeling, and they were singing, all of them, in perfect chorus and harmony. Elsa and Donovan stood in the doorway, looking within. They went unnoticed. The Arradians were all facing a row of three beds, and on them rested sheet-covered bodies. Three Arradians had died defending her and Anna. She covered her mouth in shock. She hadn't even known. Their song was haunting, beautiful, but among the saddest melodies she had ever heard. Donovan leaned in, and whispered. "The Song of Mourning." Elsa noticed Iy'ate in the corner singing softy, and Donovan joined in the chorus, voice soft as not to draw attention.

The Song of Mourning continued, for long minutes, until fewer and fewer soldiers were singing, until the last one singing was a lone girl, sitting up in bed, bandages wrapping her lower body. Elsa recognized her as the one she had talked to. Her voice was clear, and sweet. Then she looked directly at Elsa, and smiled. From her lips, another tune began. It was faster, and full of joy and brightness. All at once, the others joined in, singing loud and strong, filling the room, and Elsa's heart, with beautiful music. They all turned to look at her, and their eyes were shining with gratitude. Elsa felt tears welling up in her eyes. Donovan leaned in again. "They sing the Song of Honor. For you." Then he joined in, singing a completely different part than the others. It was obviously the melody, and his strong voice filled her with a strange mix of emotions. The climax rose and ended in a single clear note. The silence was deafening. Then a grizzled senior officer limped up to Elsa and knelt. He stated with a thick accent, "Wur unimaginably grateful to yah. Please accept our gratitude."

Elsa had no idea how to respond, so she nodded a small bow and asked. "You are very welcome, but what exactly did I do?"

A younger soldier answered, stepping forward. "You saved the life of our hopekeeper, Serili Heartvoice." He gestured to the bandaged girl, who blushed and turned her head. "You saved her, and we are in your debt."

Donovan whispered in her ear. "A hopekeeper is the youngest member of a company, usually the singing lead."

Elsa nodded and walked forward and knelt at the girls' side. "Your name is Serili?"

The dark girl nodded, "Yes, Your High-… Elsa." Elsa smiled as she remembered what she had said.

"You have a beautiful voice, Sirili." She flushed and smiled at the praise.

Elsa looked to the row of beds in the corner. "I am sorry for your losses. I did not know, I probably could've done something."

Serili reached for Elsa's hand, grip weak. "Do not blame yourself. They rest in the Silver Halls now, while we struggle down here. I'm actually quite jealous of them." Chuckles moved throughout the room. She continued, struggling for breath now. "Thank you… for making Lord Donovan happy." Elsa looked up at Donovan in surprise. He looked stunned. "He... always wore a mask… but we all knew he needed… someone like you. Thank you." She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.

Elsa gasped and another soldier moved and checked her pulse. "She'll be fine, Highness. She just needs rest."

Elsa stood, and to her surprise, every person in the room, save Donovan, knelt facing her. "In order to pay our debt to you, we pledge our service as an honor guard to you, Queen Elsa." Elsa again, had no idea what to say. Donovan caught her eye, and nodded. She took a deep breath. "Rise, Honor Guard." They rose and stood at attention.

The younger soldier addressed her formally. "What is your first order, my Queen?" She smiled and stated.

"Get some rest! That's an order! It's what? The third hour of the morning? Go on, go!"

They stood, uncertain, until the grizzled soldier barked. "That's an order, people! To the barracks, on the double!" They filed out the door in an orderly row, all looking at Elsa with either gratitude or confusion, as if they didn't know what to make of her. Once all twenty-six were out the door, only Donovan, Iy'ate, and Elsa remained. Iy'ate smiled at Elsa and strode out without a backward glance.

Donovan shuffled his feet awkwardly, and then cleared his throat. "I think we should get some rest ourselves. Do you mind if I leave you here?" Elsa shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. He bobbed a bow, then exited, leaving Elsa alone with the sleeping girl.

Later, after she was in bed, Elsa thought on all she had experience throughout the day. She had seen people killed, defending her. She had been attacked by assassins, again, Donovan was like her, and she had another spirit inside her body. She tried one more time to speak to her Elmenti. She cleared her mind and spoke into the deepest parts of her. "_What is your name, Elmenti?" _Nothing. She waited for it. "_C'mon, I know you're in there." _Still, nothing. She finally resigned herself to a sulking Elmenti. Then a voice spoke in her head, clearer than the first time.

_ "Skahdi. My name is Skahdi."_

_I imagine the Song of Honor sung by Donovan and the Arradians in the same style as the song "Nearer My God, to Thee" by Vocal Point. (just look it up, right now) Wasn't that awesome? _


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10- later

Elsa

Elsa was directing inventory of the armory when she heard the ring of steel on steel. It distracted her from thoughts of what had occurred the night after the Donovan's revelation. Anna had found another note, this one reading, "Two given, two remain." And now Elsa was convinced that it had something to do with Donovan. The sounds were coming from the practice yard, which was not uncommon, but instead of the gruff yelling of men, there came the clear shouts of women. Elsa delegated to Schneider, and went to investigate. She turned a corner leading into the practice yard, and what she saw defied reason. There was a group of Arradian warriors, all women, being led in a coordination exercise by a veteran standing on a platform. That in and of itself would have been enough to startle her, but it was what was in the dueling pit that made her think the world was broken. Iy'ate was standing on a platform, holding a long, slightly curved blade, and next to her wait, was that? It was! It was Anna, in full leather armor and a helm that left her eyes, mouth, and nose bare. And she was holding a sword, swinging it at a stuffed practice dummy.

"Backhand side! Overhand! Side! Side! Now spin! Thrust! Good! Now backhand!" Iy'ate called. Elsa watched in horrified confusion as Anna performed each command flawlessly. "Rest!" Anna ripped off her helmet, hair up in that style Iy'ate had worn, and dropped her sword in the sand. She was almost dripping with sweat, and collapsed on the ground with a foolish smile on her face. Elsa made the smile disappear. "Just WHAT do you think you are doing!?" She demanded as she stalked up to Anna.

She scrambled to her feet, shock plastered on her face. "I'm… I'm practicing! That's what I'm doing!"

Elsa made her most regal face, and stood tall. "Princesses do not lower themselves to this! You do not need to learn to fight, because you need to stay away from things like that!"

Anna looked at her with wide eyes, and then narrowed them. "What if the fight doesn't stay away from me?! I will not, repeat not, be used as a hostage again, and this will help me learn to defend myself against assassins!" Elsa stepped back at her aggressiveness. "You know this! But you already have your weapon! I do not!" She lowered her voice and almost pleaded with Elsa. "Please let me learn to defend myself and others. Three innocent people died yesterday defending us."

Iy'ate came and stood between them. "Elsa, I was the one that persuaded her to do this. If you must punish anyone, punish me."

Elsa widened her eyes and tried to find her voice again. She looked to Anna. "You really want to learn to use a sword?" Anna nodded vehemently.

Elsa calmed herself down. "Iy'ate, there will be no punishment. Anna, I just wish you had told me before you started something like this. It's dangerous. How long have you been learning?"

Anna looked at the ground, "About a week now."

Iy'ate jumped in. "She has natural ability."

Anna shrugged and smiled, relieved that Elsa had stopped shouting. "Apparently, it seems my years of dancing and ice skating paid off."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it did. All right, if you really want to…" She sighed, and Anna's eyes widened. "You can. But only for self-defense. You're not an Arradian, you are a Princess of Arendelle, and I will still expect you to act like it."

Anna ran to her sister and embraced her. "Oh! Thank you!"

Elsa was startled by the hardness of the armor, but hugged her sister back after a second. She whispered in Anna's ear, "If only to protect you."

Anna squeezed her tighter, then let go and retrieved her short sword from the ground and placed the helmet back on her head. "Iy'ate, I'm ready!"

"You sure?" Anna took basic stance in front of the dummy. "Yep!" Then like a drillmaster, Iy'ate railed out a series of commands that Elsa could never had kept up with. Anna moved with fluid grace, and her transitions were amazing. Elsa watched her sister for a couple more minutes, then returned to the armory.

Later that evening-

Elsa

Donovan was nowhere to be found. There was a Sea Storm coming, and he hadn't come back from visiting the trolls. Elsa was in her study, reading about military tactics and common organization strategies of armies, as well as logistical planning. Elsa had been waiting since the day before to talk to Donovan again, and he hadn't yet returned. She was getting impatient, and worried, when Iy'ate stepped into the room without knocking, as usual. Elsa smiled at her and gestured for her to take a seat. She shook her head, and seemed to be trying to form a statement. She finally said, hesitantly. "If you are waiting for Doni, you will be waiting a very long time. There is a storm tonight, so he has gone to train."

Elsa set the book down and sat up straighter. "What do you mean? Where is he?"

Iy'ate seemed to be struggling with a word. "He went to the fe- the fe-"

"The fjord?" Elsa asked.

Iy'ate nodded. "He always goes where nobody is, when he trains, and now he goes to the southern… fehord. He wanted to help you understand, so he told me to invite you."

Elsa stood and moved to the door. "Thank you. Did Donovan say what he wanted me to understand?"

Iy'ate shook her head. "He refused to say more."

Elsa put a hand on her arm and smiled at her. "Thank you for training Anna to protect herself. I was just surprised, that's all. I never could've imagined Anna holding a sword." Iy'ate walked with her out to the palace doors. The sky was darkening rapidly, as the storm approached; huge black clouds dominated the horizon.

Iy'ate pointed to the row of hills behind the castle. "He is beyond those. You will see him." Elsa thanked her and started walking. She took a shortcut by walking across the water, huge plates of ice appearing wherever she stepped. It was harder on rough water, but she managed to run all the way across. She did not think she would be able to do that during the storm. She walked for a time, sometimes letting her Elmenti do some of the work. She tried to speak with Skahdi, but she would not reply. She topped a rise, and over it she could see a valley ending in a small fjord. It was heavily forested, and covered in various pine trees. Here, facing the South, the winds were much stronger here, and the waves were rolling in at enormous heights. She could see the entirety of the storm, huge pillars of darkness reaching up into the heavens and touching the sky itself. It awed her, but now that she knew how it worked, it seemed somehow less to her now.

She slid down the hill on a slide of ice, dodging around trees and rocks, something she hadn't done since she was a child. She reached the bottom, and still no sign of Donovan. She looked around for anything burning but didn't see anything. She walked up right to the edge of the fjord, and gasped at what she saw there. There, on a spire of rock just off the shore, stood Donovan. She couldn't make out details at this distance, but she had heard enough stories to know that if he fell, he would die, power or no power. A huge wave rolled towards the thin spire, and Elsa gathered breath to cry out to him, when it impacted and a huge spray of water lifted itself into the air. He would be swept off! She gasped and reached forward, gathering her power, but before she could launch it, the spray was vaporized by a jet of flame. She put her hands to her mouth in surprise, and as the next wave struck the spire, a bar of blue fire cut through the center. Elsa realized what he considered training. He was fighting the ocean itself. As each wave pounded itself into the spire, he destroyed every single jet of spray, clouds of steam rising into the air, obscuring Elsa's vision. She knew that he was fighting for his life, because if he stopped using his power, the waves would sweep him off to be dashed onto the rocks below.

She looked away for a second and saw his gauntlets lying on the ground nearby, along with his iron-toed boots and stockings, strangely enough. She picked up the armored gloves carefully, avoiding the spiked knuckles. She put one on loosely, and it was just barely too big for her. His hand was small, for a man. She moved her individual fingers, and the movement was almost as smooth as normal motion. The insides were padded, but it was still uncomfortable. Then she realized something. How did he get over there in the first place? He couldn't have climbed, it was too steep, and there was no way to get on top. She looked back and saw him leap off the pillar. She gasped and ran to the edge again, but could no longer see him. A burst of light illuminated the cloud of steam, turning it red and orange, and Donovan flew out of the fjord, blue fire streaming from his hands and feet. He landed unsteadily next to Elsa and stumbled, a wide grin on his face. "Still haven't gotten that down yet, still got to work on that landing."

Elsa gaped. "That was amazing! You were… flying! Wow."

He sat down and began pulling on his stockings and boots, talking as he did. "You want to try?" Elsa shook her head vigorously. "I don't want to try something like that before I learn how to fly."

He shrugged and started lacing again.

"I think that all Elmenti can fly in one way or another. You just have to figure out how. And yes, that is what counts as training for me. I fight the tides, and try not to get wet. It's as close as I can get to fighting another Elmenti host. And you have large waves here." He finished lacing up his boots and gestured for his gauntlet. Elsa remembered that she had it on, and pulled it off. He took it and began lacing up the chains.

"Thank you, I think." He finished and began walking.

"I don't want to take all night, be because I don't want to start rumors going around about, you know, us." Elsa walked beside him in silence, until they reached the top of a nearby hill. They looked over the forest and the rising mountains, and the incoming storm. He asked suddenly, "What is the biggest thing you have done with your power, besides freezing all of Arendelle." She considered.

"I would have to say, creating my Ice Palace in the mountains." He asked, "Can you remember how you did it?" She shook her head. "It just came naturally to me, and I knew what I had to do as I was doing it. I don't know if I could do it now." He sat down on the hard rock of the hill, and she hesitantly joined him.

"What I invited you up here for, was first of all, to see if you trusted me." She looked to him, and he smiled at her. "You certainly proved that. Coming here, alone, to be with me. Thank you." She looked away, uncertain. He stood, suddenly. "The other reason is that I want to teach you. You undoubtedly have questions for me, and I have many for you. So I'll let you go first." She stood slowly, thinking of any questions. She knew they were in there, but she was drawing a blank.

"What… did you go through when you were a child, first understanding your powers?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you all of it right this minute, but I grew up on the street, in the midst of a civil war and other kinds of civil unrest. I hid them for the most part, but made any excuse to use them. I made my gauntlets to reduce accidents. Every time someone saw me using them, I would leave and go somewhere else. Until I joined Harid's army. He was the most noble of the Warlords, committed to making whatever he could better. I used it as a weapon, until I defeated another Warlord in single combat, taking his position. Then I flaunted them, becoming the Ironhand." He looked to her. "I was lucky. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you, forced to hide your powers, building fear until it burst out." She nodded.

"Yes, it was hard. I was surprised I managed to hold it in for twenty years." He gave a wry laugh.

"I only made it five. I have noticed that you have more control over your power when you are not afraid. Like at our budget meeting, you created frost on my gauntlet, because you were worried and stressed. I can only assume that fear is the emotion that negatively feeds your power." Elsa nodded in agreement, and she looked to him inquiringly.

"What is yours?" He replied immediately.

"Rage. When I am angry, my power is almost out of my control." They sat there for long minutes, staring at the approaching storm and the darkening sky.

Then suddenly, Donovan leapt up. "Okay, enough talking and sitting around, I want to see what you can do!" Elsa stood uncertainly, and Donovan warned her, "During these lessons, you will no longer be Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but Elsa, my student. I will not go easy on you, and I expect you to do everything I ask you to, within reason." Elsa's eyes widened at his sudden change in pace, but nodded slowly. "Show me how you use you power. In all ways, creating ice, snow, structures, energies, all of it! First, create an area we can practice on. Go on, go!" Taking a deep breath, Elsa stamped her foot, and platform of ice raised them into the air, at least two dozen feet, supported by six thick columns of ice. "Good! Now show me the true aspect of you power, the pure energies." She lifted her hand and launched a bolt of blue energy off the side of the platform. It continued to move until it hit a distant tree, covering it in ice. "Nice, now go to the other end of you power, try to create something out of ice without seeing the actual energy!" She raised her hand again, trying to create an icicle directly off her hand. It began to form, but at about six inches it fell and shattered.

"Close, but not quite. Now make a wall of ice, about yeah thick." He gestured to a width of three fingers. She, confused, did so. A wall of translucent ice rose out of the ground. "Now to see how strong it is." He walked towards it and pulled out one of his gauntlets. He put it on and stepped back, and swung with all his might. It shattered and fell. Elsa gasped at the ease which he had destroyed it. "Again! Stronger this time!" She did as he ordered, and made another wall, taking more time, making sure it was of better quality. He struck it again. Huge cracks spread through it, but it did not shatter. He wound up again, and this time it broke into thousands of pieces. "Hmm. Respectable. It would stop any kind of normal arrow, but not ballistae. Now make it again, except even stronger." "She hastily obeyed, taking a long minute, a block of clear, flawless ice rising out of the floor. He nodded at her extra time spent, and wound up. His fist impacted the surface and shards of ice flew around him. It left a crater, but the wall did not crack. He smiled at her, and put on his other gauntlet. He rained blows on the wall, shards flying and littering the frozen ground. One, two, five, ten. It took him 12 strikes to shatter the wall. "Much better! That might even stop cannon!" Elsa frowned at the unfamiliar word. "I'll show you later. But for now, good job. Now, show me how far you can cast your energy."

They continued for hours, long after the storm broke over them and began to melt their platform. Elsa was panting with the effort of keeping an intricately detailed snowflake from melting in the rain. Using her power took physical energy, and while not as much as walking, it still added up. Donovan had explained that the Elmenti did most of the work, creating what you wanted it too, but it had to learn just as humans did. Near the end, during a break, Donovan asked her, "So, have you talked with your Elmenti again?"

"I asked her name." He looked shocked. "So soon? Did she answer?" Elsa nodded. "Her name is Skahdi."

"_Of course it is. What else would Skahdi's name be? Humans can be so stupid sometimes." _Elsa gasped and Donovans' eyes shot to her.

"What did she say?" Elsa ignored him.

_"Well, that's not very nice. How was I supposed to know your name?" _The Elmenti seemed shocked.

_"The mute speaks. Skahdi was waiting for so long time and you say nothing to poor little Skahdi. Skahdi was sooooo lonely." _Suddenly Elsa remembered the headaches she had gotten as a child. She had heard voices, and her parents told her never to reply. They came and went, but Elsa was always scared when they came, because everyone knew that hearing voices was a sign of madness.

Suddenly,an image appeared in Elsa's head. She saw a feminine face, with thin expressive eyebrows over dark blue eyes and pouting lips. A pointed chin framed by jet black hair sweeping up unnaturally above her head, in the shape of a flame_. _It seemed vaguely familiar.

"_You wanted to get to know Skahdi, so here she is." _The image extended, showing the rest of her body. She was built like a dancer, and wore a simple unadorned thigh-length black dress with long sleeves partially covering her hands. Her feet were bare. She curtsied mockingly.

_"Skahdi at your service, _Queen_ Elsa." _Elsa narrowed her eyes. People had challenged her authority, feared her, but never openly scorned her.

"She's mocking me. What do I do?" Elsa asked Donovan.

_"Apologize, maybe?"_ Skahdi shot as Donovan replied, "You should probably apologize to her; they are sensitive about that kind of thing." Skahdi looked in his direction wide-eyed.

_"Skahdi likes this one. Fire types are sooo attractive." _Elsa rolled her eyes and said to Donovan,

"How did you deal with someone else in your head?" Donovan shrugged.

"I still haven't, but it helps that Vordahn is not overly talkative." Skahdi smiled impishly.

_"You're stuck with Skahdi, dearie."_

They had hiked down the mountain together, Elsa leaving the platform where it was so they could find the same place again later. Skahdi had quieted down, and had blessedly stopped sighing whenever Donovan looked at Elsa. Before they reached the castle, Donovan took his leave and went to sleep on one of the Arradian trading ships. He said something about traditions, then left. She continued to the castle, passing some surprised guards and finally making it to her bedroom. As she lay down to sleep, she spoke aloud.

"Skahdi, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you for twenty years. I was scared, and you, most of all, should know how bad fear is for us. And thank you for saving my life." Skahdi reappeared. She was expressionless, but Elsa could sense her reluctance.

_"Skahdi is sorry for acting like a child. You did not know about Skahdi. And Elsa should know that Skahdi will protect her with Skahdi's life." _Elsa closed her eyes, but Skahdi was not done. _"Also, Skahdi is happy that her power is not being used… to destroy. You are a good human, Elsa, and a good ruler of humans." _She looked supremely uncomfortable at admitting it, and Elsa smiled to her_. _

_ "Thank you, Skahdi. You have no idea how much that means to me."_ Skahdi smiled.

_"Yes, Skahdi does. Skahdi knows everything in Elsa's head. No secrets from Skahdi. Get some rest, Elsa. Skahdi will speak to you again tomorrow."_ Elsa tried to respond, but she was gone.

_I originally made Skahdi an emotionless assistant to Elsa, who had no sense of morals and no idea what love was and with no interest in finding out, like a robot. But then I saw the pictures included in _The Art of Frozen_, for the original Elsa, and I fell in love with the dark hair and the mischievous smile. You see Skahdi on pages 15, 63, 137, and 140. She is made to be the antithesis of Elsa, a carefree, chaotic being who seeks to be as different from her host as possible, but they are, in reality, very similar. _


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 11-

Elsa

Elsa dodged the burst of flame, rolling on the platform to a kneeling position. She aimed briefly and fired a bolt of energy at the ground in front of Donovan. Icicles emerged from the ground and Donovan narrowly avoided being impaled. He closed in and Elsa wove a bar of ice out of the air and swept his feet out from out under him. He recovered instantly, and melted the ice under Elsa's feet. She jumped to the side, landing hard. Donovan was on her in a second, flame sword raised high. Elsa gathered ice crystals frantically and as the sword came down, it was met by a blade of perfect ice. She stood up shakily, and roughly parried away a thrust from Donovan.

_"No! Don't fight him with a sword, he's too good!"_ Skahdi screamed in her head. Elsa blasted him in the face with a flurry of snow, and he stepped back, giving her time to erect a wall around herself. She rested while he blasted her impromptu shelter with fire.

"How am I doing today?" She asked.

_"Ladyqueen is better, that is certain. Skahdi knows he isn't trying his hardest."_ She stated candidly. Skahdi smiled, blue eyes gleaming, and added_, "But if you can beat him, Skahdi will tell you how to fly." _Elsa widened her eyes in disbelief as a tongue of blue flame cut through her wall. She dissipated a wall and leapt out, energy shooting at Donovan. He slashed down with his sword and dissolved her beam and sent an inferno blazing at her. She covered herself with icy armor and walked straight through it, hoping it would be strong enough. She could feel the heat melting the armor, but it happened to be enough. Once on the other side, she punched Donovan's shocked face full in the nose. He went flying backwards, and Elsa made an icy slide that dropped him off the edge of the platform. He should be all right, they were a couple hundred feet up. She dropped the ice armor and sat on the ground, panting. _"I'm actually sweating!"_ She thought in surprise, and Skahdi replied, _"We Elmenti so lucky we don't. Gross humans." _

_ "Will I ever have my thoughts to myself ever again?" _

_ "Nope!" _Skahdi cried happily. Elsa sighed in annoyance. Skahdi had stronger form in Elsa's head now, and Elsa could swear she had seen her in the castle once.

"So, how about the flying?" Skahdi put her hands on her hips, and waved a finger back and forth.

_ "Not yet, Ladyqueen. You haven't defeated him yet."_ Elsa narrowed her eyes, and said aloud,

"Yes I did! You saw me, just now!" Skahdi shook her head dismissively.

_"Not like that. Beating him, in other ways."_ Elsa sighed in annoyance just as Donovan rose over the edge of the platform, palms and feet covered in fire. He landed unsteadily, and put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

"You… almost got me there. I barely caught myself before I hit the sharp rocks at the bottom. Awesome trick there, you seriously scared the wits out of me, covering yourself in ice like that. Do it again, I want to see it without being punched off the edge." Elsa complied, and sheen of ice materialized over her body, like a loose-fitting cloak. It rippled as she moved, like actual cloth. "How are you holding it together?" She shrugged.

"Through sheer force of will? I have to concentrate to keep it going." Donovan walked around her, examining it. "Make it into a suit of armor, if possible." She closed her eyes, and concentrated. She envisioned a suit of armor from her castle, and Skahdi helped by appearing dressed in one. She looked down at herself, and there was a perfect suit of armor, made entirely out of ice. Donovan grinned.

"That's so cool! Can I hit you- uhh… can I test its strength?" Donovan asked anxiously. Elsa looked at him skeptically.

"How do you plan to hit, uhhh, _test_ its strength?" He laughed and pulled out his cross guard.

"Like this!" He summoned the blade and ran at her. Her eyes widened and ran, the armor slowing her considerably.

"Get back here, I need to test it!" She laughed and let the armor dissipate. He melted the ice under one of her feet and she tripped and began to slide towards the edge. She hastily created a guardrail and slammed into it, gasping at the sudden pain. Skahdi shook her head, "_Ow, that hurt._" Elsa grimaced at the pain in her side, and Donovan slid up to her and knelt.

"Are you all right? I'm sorry if-" She stopped him with an upraised hand.

"I'm fine. I just need a break, is all." She motioned for him to sit. He looked doubtful, but sat next to her. She dissipated the guardrail, and they looked out over Arendelle. It had been a clear day, and the setting sun made the ice platform glow gold. They overlooked the city, and the area roundabout. Arendelle, the city, was surrounded by mountains and hills, and the few passes and valleys were small, making the capital relatively inaccessible. While that had helped in times of war, Arendelle's isolation had been one of the main causes of the rift between the capital and the rest of the country. Donovan put his hands on his knees and hung his legs off the edge of the platform.

He suddenly spoke up. "While we're sitting here, I wanted to tell you something." She looked at him curiously. "The first thing, is that my Elmenti's name is Vordahn. He finally trusts you." Elsa smiled playfully.

"Finally? What is there not to trust?" Donovan looked back at her with wide eyes.

"That's what I told him!" They shared a laugh, but after, his mirth disappeared. "I'm actually kind of jealous of your power." Elsa looked at him, puzzled.

"Why is that? _Skahdi, ask Vordahn why."_ There was a pause as Donovan looked for his words and Skahdi was silent.

Donovan said, "Because you can create." Just as Skahdi stated, _"He can only destroy while Elsa creates." _

"Fire only destroys, it always has and always will. Ice, however… you can create many things with ice. You can protect people with ice, but fire burns whatever touches it." He seemed downcast, almost sad. He looked her in the eye, and in them was the hard light. "Do not tell anyone what I am about to tell you, especially my people." Elsa nodded, not knowing what to say. His stare bored into her, and she felt he could see every corner of her mind. He stated softly, "I trust you." He looked away, and began to speak.

"When I was a child, I grew up on the streets of the great city of Tresdakine, the old capital of Darahdia. The king had long since been killed, and a Warlord had taken over his palace, along with the city. When I was about three, I was kicked onto the street for who knows what reason, and left to fend for myself. I would have died, if not for a girl named Terissa. She was only fourteen, but she collected urchins like me and protected us, providing for us through various ways, not all legal. When I was old enough, she taught me how to read and write, telling me it would get me far in life, and in return, I showed her my gift. I kept us alive during the harsh winters, and protected us against street toughs and muggers. They called me _era'ti_, the protector. One day when I was about seven, the group of us was at the market when a food riot broke out. She was trying to get us to safety when the Warlords' soldier came to stop the riots in the only way they knew, by killing everyone within reach of their swords. Terissa was cut down in front of me, and the other children were killed in the ensuing chaos." He paused, lost in the memories, and Elsa saw the child in him again.

"I carried her body to safety, but she was already dead. The only thing I felt was grief. I had failed my family, and for my failure, they were dead and I had survived. The grief was replaced with rage. I let it go." He looked up at her, and she could see the memory of his pain and hate in his dark eyes.

"In less than a month, the entire city of Tresdakine was destroyed by fire, many of its residents dead. I have no memory of it. At long last, I came to. I looked around at the destruction I had caused, and hated myself for it. I picked up a piece of glass to destroy what I had become, to kill myself before I caused more death. Then, out of the burning silence, I heard a baby cry. I made my way to the burning wreck of an apartment. There, I found a small child, with golden eyes and dark skin. When it saw me, it stopped crying and just looked at me. In that instant, I knew I couldn't kill myself, because if I did, who would take care of this child?" Elsa moved closer to Donovan, and was shocked to see tears dripping off his cheeks. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I named her Iy'ate, the only word I knew in Uru'stai. Rebirth."

Donovan

Elsa moved closer and put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice. "I made these gauntlets, to stop my power from hurting anyone else. My entire life is repaying the debt I owe Arradia, and if they only knew…" Elsa put a finger on his lips.

"That's enough of that. Do not dwell on the past." Donovan looked at her, and his eyes were full of pain. "I killed hundreds of people. I… I should-" Elsa made a gag of ice block his words. She narrowed her eyes and pulled him to face her. "It does not matter. Not anymore. What were you then? A scared child. What matters is what you are now!" He looked away again and melted the gag, but she forestalled his next words. "Iy'ate sees you as the brother she never knew, Harid sees you as a wise ruler, and-" He grabbed her wrists and yelled over her words, eyes blazing.

"What do you see!? What do you see, Elsa!? Tell me!" Immediately he regretted the outburst. Elsa looked up at him, and he could see her resolve.

"I see a good man. I see a great warrior. I see a wise ruler." He looked down at her, old scars opened and bleeding out. He had bared himself to her, and she… and she… She gently touched his face.

"I see..." She stopped and moved closer. Oh, but she was beautiful. She kissed him lightly, and his mind went blank. She looked up at him, eyes shining with emotion, and he pulled her closer and kissed her back, letting go of all emotion, all the rage, pain, loneliness, and fear, not knowing that she had done the same. A huge pillar of red and white energy erupted around them, but they did not notice. She did not pull away.

Elsa

They watched the sun go down, hand in hand, completely silent. Inside Elsa, however, Skahdi was losing it. _"AHHHHH what _was_ that!? I give Elsa and him one moment alone, and the world explodes! What did you humans do?!"_

_ "I just kissed him, was all. It's not such a big deal." _

_ "Yes it is! I can feel how happy you is right now, and this is a BIG DEAL. I feel those dangerous emotions that Elmenti don't have in you, and we don't have them for a good reason! Skahdi needs to get you away from him!"_ All of a sudden, she leapt out of Elsa's mind and into the physical world. She looked like a miniature version of herself, and she appeared on Elsa's shoulder. She walked in a little circle, gesturing with her hands the way that Elsa did when she was using her power. Suddenly, little spurs of ice materialized on Elsa's back, and they started to grow. "What are you doing?" She demanded out loud. The nubs began to expand, creating ridges and depressions, and Elsa began to see what Skahdi was making. Feathers, out of ice! Donovan looked at her and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What the-" They finally formed into huge wings, and they flapped against her will. She fought to stay on the platform. She cried desperately,

"Skahdi, no!"

_"Skahdi knows what is best for Elsa right now. Elsa not thinking straight."_ Donovan grabbed onto Elsa's hand and fought to keep her on the ground. The wings flapped again, and their hands separated. "Skahdi! I don't want to-AHHHHHH-" She screamed as Skahdi took her in a dive towards the ground. Just as she was about to impact it, the wings shot open to their full extent, catching her. They beat the air mercilessly, taking her back up, farther and farther until she passed the ice platform and kept on going. She desperately looked behind her and saw Donovan taking off after her with fire streaming from his hands and feet.

"Elsa, come back! I didn't mean to…"

"It's not me, it's Skahdi!" The wings took her higher and higher until she passed the clouds, and soon Donovan passed her, fire flaring in his wake. "Elsa, I can't go to much farther! My fire doesn't work so well up here!" She went higher, and Elsa could feel ice forming in her hair and freezing her latest words.

_"Prove that you have defeated him. Fly, Queen Elsa." _Then her wings stopped moving_, _and Elsa began to fall. Her wings fluttered uselessly as she tumbled through the air, screaming. Colored clouds spun dizzily as she free fell towards earth, speed building. She tried to open them, and they half opened before flapping uselessly against the power of the wind. She caught glimpses of Donovan falling towards her,

_"No. He will stay away. Let you do this by yourself."_ He crashed into a wall of ice surrounding her, and he began to tumble out of control, too. She managed to steady herself, so she was no longer flipping in the air haphazardly, and looked towards the ground. It was approaching ridiculously fast. She looked to Donovan again, and she realized that in the impact with Skahdi's wall, he had lost consciousness. _"Oh great, now I have to save him, too?"_ Skahdi smiled wolfishly.

_"If you wish." _She concentrated, and ordered the wings to spread and hold her. They did, and her sudden stop made her lose control again. Donovan was now below her. She opened them slower, and gave her a more gradual descent. She tucked them in again, and sped down to Donovan. She wrapped her arms around him, and tried to slow them down. She opened her wings and pointed herself down, and they plummeted at the mountainous ground. She opened her wings again, and this time they obeyed her without hesitation. They were now in a controlled dive. She altered the angle of descent slightly, towards the city. She aimed for the southern half of the fjord in case this didn't work, and finally spread her wings wide, clutching Donovan with a death grip. Their speed was cut in half, and Elsa barely managed to hold on to Donovan. She flapped the wings experimentally, and brought them to a halt in midair. She kept flapping, keeping them aloft. She lowered them down to the rocky beach surrounding the fjord. She set him down softly, surprised at how light he felt. His face was peaceful, showing none of the stress and pain of the previous hour. She kissed his forehead gently, and stood. He would be fine there, for a little while. She spread her wings, and moved one to actually look at them. They were huge, hanging down to her ankles when folded, and outstretched, were at least 20 feet across. They were made of individual ice crystals shaped like feathers. There were thousands of them, all different sizes, and each refracted the dim light of the setting sun. She jumped and willed them to take her up. They flapped twice, then stopped. She landed heavily, almost twisting her ankle. She realized that she had to consciously direct each movement of the wings, as if they were actually part of her body.

_"You're catching on, Ladyqueen." _

_"Oh, you be quiet. You almost killed both of us."_ She flapped them on the ground a couple of times, and swept them back and forth. She found out that, if she wanted, she could give the wings feeling, like another set of arms. It was easier to move that way, but then again, it felt really strange. Elsa readied herself, and sprung into the air, wings sweeping across the rocks. They bore her weight, and she began to rise. She gave it some more effort, and the wing beats increased in tempo. She rose quickly, rising above the cliffs above the beach. She relished the feel of the wind in her hair. She dove, and skimmed across the surface of the clam fjord. She dipped her hand in the water as she glided over it; enjoying the feeling of freedom that only flying can give. She looked up and managed to pull up in time to not hit the castle walls. She swooped over the battlements, startling sentries. She rose again, and grabbed onto the edge of the roof on the tallest tower. Elsa spared a glance to Arendelle, and the sight made her proud. She took off again, this time climbing for all she was worth. She noticed that doing this used much more physical energy than anything else she had previously learned, and her back was actually beginning to get sore.

She rose higher and higher, until she passed beyond the clouds, a field of unending red, white, and orange. She spread her wings to their fullest extent, the ice shattering the light into endless rainbows. The watched the sun set, her wings holding her aloft simply by spreading them. She had no idea how this was possible, but they keeping her from crashing to the ground. The sun sank below the cloud line, and the bright colors faded until all was blue and white. Elsa was about to descend, but remembered something she had determined to do. The only thing sharing the space with her was the North Mountain, and she dove towards it. Once beneath the cloud line, she saw the remnants of her ice palace. She landed softly at the bottom of the staircase leading to it. Without her to maintain it, the bridge had signs of melting, though not severely. One side of the railing was snapped off, a result of the actions of Prince Hans' successful mission to take her back to Arendelle. The small icicles on the railings disappeared once she stepped on it once again, Elsa's touch restoring it to its former perfection. She dissolved her wings, and walked slowly up the bridge. She reached the doors, and opened them. She strode into the ice palace, and what met her eyes pained her heart. The falling chandelier had shattered the ceiling and had fallen through, destroying one of the staircases and the fountain in the center of the room. This floor had taken her four hours to complete, and it had been every second a joy. The freedom of being able to use her powers however she liked had led her to create many things, but her favorite had been that fountain. She walked around the perimeter of the destruction, and ascended the last staircase to the second level. The entire center of the floor was completely destroyed, along with some of the right wall, leaving a gaping hole looking out over the frozen mountains. She walked around the edge of the hole, and there on the right were the remnants of the icicles that she had trapped the Weseltonian soldier in. She dissipated them, and stood on her balcony for the last time. However short of a time she had lived there, it had been her home, a haven where she could do whatever she wanted, and nobody would get hurt. She grunted as she remembered learning that she had frozen the northern hemisphere, hurting everyone, and the happiness that she had enjoyed had felt hollow. That, coupled along with the extreme guilt she had held in after freezing Anna's heart, had made that the worst day of her life. The sun had set behind the mountains as well, and the clouds were blue with the oncoming night. The guardrail had shattered, so she just stood and looked. After a time, she re-formed the wings, and took off from the balcony. She turned in midair, and looked for the last time on her Palace. She raised a hand, and then bit her lip, uncertain. She had entered as Elsa, a naïve child, ignorant of the power that she held and the responsibility that came with it. She exited, today, as Elsa, an Elemental and Queen of Arendelle. She shoved the doubts away, and waved her hand. The foundation and supports shattered, and with the groaning and thunder-loud cracking of ice, the whole structure toppled off the cliff and into the great chasm. She turned away and did not look back.


	12. Chapter 12

Scene 12

Great Lord Sagr looked at the huge castle, expression unreadable. The clouds above him shone with the red light from a blood sun. Perfect. The country of Eraskia, although caught completely unawares, had fought honorably, but now the last of the resistance, along with the royal family, had barricaded themselves in this castle. Their pitiful army had proved obsolete next to the Legions of the Mjolgir, rolling across the island country in a matter of days, destroying all who would not submit. After the initial examples, not many had taken the path of resistance, but there were always the heroes.

Standing, he didn't need a mirror to know he looked intimidating. Standing at easily seven feet tall, he wore an immaculate white military uniform, with his hammer at his side and a shield on his back. The hammer's haft was a full four feet long, and the head was fifteen pounds of tempered steel. He needed neither. His mane of black hair flowed in the light wind, and his straight beard and mustache barely managed to cover his permanent scowl. He flexed his fingers impatiently, black leather gloves creaking. He took a deep breath. He had waited thirty years for this time, so he could wait a little longer. After a blanket of ice had covered the entire northern half of the world, he had taken it as a sign that the soft lands of the South had finally come up with something that could challenge him. The _Geist_ within him groaned in agony, and he ordered it silent. It obeyed, as it always did. At first, he had been afraid of the being inside of him, but why should he fear a weapon that he held? He might as well fear his hammer. The only difference was that his hammer was nothing compared to the power the _Geist_ gave him. He had learned fast enough that it could not disobey a direct order, and it had served him faithfully for decades.

His musings were interrupted by a general approaching him on horseback at full gallop. He slowed, got down from his mount, and knelt on the ground. He was dressed in similar clothing, if with a less magnificent beard. "My lord, the soldiers have been assembled. The king suspects nothing."

"As well he shouldn't." He turned his horse around on the small hill he had positioned himself on. He faced the army behind him. 20,000 souls stared back at him, nothing but awe, respect and fear in their expressions. It was merely a third of the force that Mjolgir had brought to conquer the world, but it had done its job well. Sagr lifted his hammer, almost weightless in his huge hand and shouted to them. "Finally, my brethren, it is time! It is time the world knew the power of Mjolgir! We will show them the true meaning of fear, and we will take the nations of the South under our flag, or be crushed under the feet of our armies!" He shook his hammer once, and the assembled army roared in excitement. He raised his other hand, and they went silent. He spoke again, softer. "My father underestimated the South, and as a result of his failure, our people were dishonored and were made to retreat back to the wastes of our homeland. I promise you this! The Mjolgir will rise again, destroying all in our path, and our people will never hunger again!" The great host thundered their approval, and Sagr pointed to the castle, standing resolute. "They expect us to lay siege to them, wasting lives by the hundreds, pounding against their walls in futility! They are sadly mistaken! This is what happens to those who oppose the might of the Mjolgir!"

He lowered his hammer, and channeled the energies within him. The _Geist_ tried to resist, but he ordered it to obey him, brutally wresting it to his will. The ground began to shake, and the castle shook visibly. Then it began to collapse. Starting with the tallest towers, it crumbled, great buttresses and soaring towers turning themselves to dust. In the space of a minute, the castle had been flattened as if struck by a giant fist. Sagr hid his sudden fatigue, and turned back to the army. They were, to a man, silent. He raised his hammer again. "This is what happens!" The army roared, stunned by their leader's power. "Destroy anything living you find, and all is yours for the talking!" The army charged, chaotic yet ordered, in the way of Mjolgir. He turned and let them run rampant. They needed the breach of dicispline every once in a while, and he could easily get them back under control. He walked slowly back to his tent. There would be none alive by the end of the night, and he needed rest.


	13. Chapter 13

Scene 13

Anna looked beautiful. And more nervous than Elsa had ever seen her, for good reason. Her wedding dress was exquisite, made from the purest cotton and silk from the West, with streaks of blue ice on the hems and sleeves. The green-tinted train was carried by two young girls, and standing on the front row, stood Kristoff, in a spotless blue and white military uniform, positively beaming. Sven lay on the ground not too far away, in the traditional spot for the best man(?), still looking shocked from the vigorous cleaning he had received. Elsa looked on from her customary small throne on a raised dais to the side of the chapel, smiling in pride for her sister.

Donovan sat in the second row, trying earnestly not to stare at the three trolls seated in front of him, Grandpabbie sitting in the chair reserved for the grooms' father. Beside and a little behind Anna stood Iy'ate, the Maid of Honor, who was trying desperately to restrain an expression of horror. Elsa thought that it was probably because she was wearing a dress, a lesser version of Anna's. An Arradian choir of soldiers from Elsa's Honor Guard sang the Song of Elegant Joy from the tier above the chapel's organ. Finally, Anna reached the end of aisle, and Kristoff took her hand and bowed with surprising grace. They walked up the steps and knelt at the altar, and the choir ended their song, the last note reverberating through the chapel. The bishop began the rites of ceremony, and Elsa hid her wide grin behind her hand. She couldn't believe that this was happening! The same night that she had destroyed her palace, Kristoff had proposed to Anna privately, keeping the entire thing quiet. Elsa herself hadn't known until the next morning! They planned the wedding for two weeks later, and another for the trolls that same night, who didn't consider a wedding in the biggest chapel in Arendelle as legitimate.

She looked discreetly at Donovan, who was watching the ceremony with a wide smile. During the months he had been here, he and Kristoff had grown close, which Elsa considered strange, with their completely different personalities. Apparently, it had been a close one to decide who the best man would be, but Sven had won simply because he knew Kristoff better and longer. Elsa had not talked to Donovan about that night, except to tell him of her destroying of her Palace. He hadn't brought up what had also happened, and Elsa was happy to leave it alone as well. The entire city had seen the eruption of their power, and Elsa suspected that Anna knew exactly what had happened. Anna had given her a knowing smile when she had returned, but Anna had also informed her of the latest message in her rooms. _Three known, the last remains._ Now she knew it had something to do with Donovan, but she hadn't been able to think of a good way to bring it up.

She made herself focus. This wasn't about her, this was about Anna and Kristoff.

"Kristoff, Icemaster and Captain-General of Arendelle, do you take Anna, Princess of Arendelle, to be your lawfully wedded wife, so long as you both should live and beyond, to protect her in sickness and health, in peace and war, in every trial you shall face?"

Kristoff replied without hesitation. "I will." The bishop turned to Anna.

"Do you, Anna, Princess of Arendelle, accept Kristoff, Icemaster and Captain-General of Arendelle, to be your lawfully wedded husband, so long as you both shall live and beyond, to support him in sickness, in health, in peace and war, in every trial you shall face?"

Anna took a deep breath, then cried, "Of course I do!" Elsa bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud, and the bishop placed their hands on top of each other. He stated a few words in Lotin, and then pronounced,

"You may kiss the bride." Anna leapt on Kristoff, and their embrace was long but not inappropriate. All assembled stood and applauded, the trolls standing up in their seats to cheer. Elsa stood and walked over to the couple. Clutching each other, breathless, they looked happier that anyone she had ever seen. The bishop bowed and moved to make room for her. She stood before them in full regal glory, her ice crown shining in the bright light. They knelt in front of her. She placed her hands on both their heads, and stated,

"I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Light of the North, bless this marriage." She removed her hands, and they looked up at her. "May you live long, have a beautiful family, and have a wonderful life together." Elsa leaned in closer and smiled at both of them. "I _know_ you will." Elsa pointedly ignored Skahdi, who sounded like she was choking on her own tongue. She took their hands and gracefully pulled them to their feet again. They turned to face the audience, and Anna spoke clearly, hiding her excitement. "There will a reception lunch and dance at the Palace, and everyone is invited!"

Later-

Elsa stood a distance away from Anna and Kristoff, who were facing a long line of well-wishers. Kristoff looked strange in his new uniform. He had been among the first to volunteer for the Grand Army of Arendelle, and had requested specifically to be placed to protect Anna. Apparently, he had great potential as a warrior, his long years of hauling ice from the glaciers hardening him so much that he had passed through Donovan's basic fitness exam with ease. She hadn't been able to see him as a warrior, but he seemed happy enough, especially that now he and Anna could train together. She watched them, glad that they had worked out. After Prince Hans, Elsa had wondered if Anna could ever truly trust someone like that again.

_"Ohhh… but you're not just happy for them, are you?"_ Skahdi appeared next to her, a dark figure that only Elsa could see.

_"Skahdi, you know what I'm feeling. Please don't make me say it."_ She was jealous, and Skahdi knew it. She walked away, and Skahdi followed her, sometimes going right through the oblivious people like a ghost. Elsa moved to the outskirts of the dance hall, Skahdi striding along with her insolent smile. She looked at Skahdi disdainfully and ran into Donovan. He regained his balance skillfully, and caught Elsa's hand to keep her from falling over.

"Careful now, we wouldn't want the Queen to go falling on her rump at a nice occasion like this. Skahdi, be nice." Skahdi widened her eyes in shock, and Donovan smiled. "I could tell, because Elsa was scowling at nothing." Elsa smiled, and kept her hold on his hand. "I'm guessing she's somewhere over here." He poked Skahdi between the eyes, and her thin eyebrows drew together. His armored finger was suddenly coated in frost as Skahdi disappeared from Elsa's view. "Ah, guessed right!" Elsa chuckled. Donovan escorted her to the dance floor, and they danced for several songs, him seeming even better than the last time, if that were possible. The guests looked at them and muttered to themselves, and it seemed despite their best efforts, rumors had spread about their relationship, and Elsa had heard that some people were even expecting upcoming announcements. She made herself focus on dancing.

After several dances which she enjoyed immensely, they stepped out onto a nearby balcony, to enjoy the fresh air. Grey clouds covered the southern horizon, and the air was chilly. Fall was coming to an end, and winter was coming. She wondered if her Unleashing had impacted the seasons themselves, because the fall had seemed unusually warm. They looked out over the harbor, and Skahdi appeared again and leaned on the railing, seemingly watching the ships in the harbor. Another being appeared, right next to her. He was huge, a mountain of a form, having short-cut black hair and a large black leather coat. His face resembled the side of a mountain, with a square chin and deep-set eyes.

"Who is this?" Elsa asked, though she could guess. "Ah, I believe introductions are in order. Elsa, Vordahn, Vordahn, Elsa." The Elmenti nodded respectfully, and Elsa bowed her head back.

"Would you please ask Skahdi to appear to us? I am incredibly anxious to meet this firebrand you tell us so much about." Elsa sighed in exasperation.

"If you really want to." She commanded Skahdi to show herself to them.

Donovan stated softly, "Woah." , as Skahdi made herself visible to them. Vordahn's small eyes widened.

_"What do you think of Skahdi, boys?"_ She swayed over to Donovan and tried to touch his face with slim fingers, batting her eyelids suggestively. Donovan looked at her appreciatively, but didn't respond.

_"Skahdi, get off of him." _She turned back to Elsa, lips curved in a pout_. "You never let me have any fun. And I'll get him anyway, when you do." _Donovan looked at her in astonishment, and Elsa blushed, remembering that whatever Skahdi said, they could hear.

"Why look so surprised, Master? Vordahn knows your plans for Queen Elsa." Vordahn spoke up, and they both looked at him in surprise, faces burning. Skahdi laughed and walked over to Vordahn, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're good! Skahdi loves teasing Elsa! Skahdi feels Elsa is not happy with Skahdi. We should give them some privacy. " Vordahn replied, but Elsa and Donovan could not heard what he said.

Donovan stated with a smile, "This may not have been so good of an idea." Elsa nodded enthusiastically. "Too bad I promised Vordahn he could spend half an hour with her." Elsa's eyebrows rose.

"You're going to make us endure thirty minutes of this?" Donovan nodded morosely.

"They are, both of them, the only Elmenti they've ever met. It is only proper to let them interact. And at least they've switched to their native language, so we can be ridiculed in private."

Elsa sniffed. "That sure is nice of them." Donovan grunted an affirmative. They stepped up to the rail again, Elsa putting her hands on the railing. Donovan took off a gauntlet, and set his hand on hers. A spark leapt between them, but neither noticed. She looked at him, face showing but a hint of curiosity. He smiled back and looked at the ground. They stood there for several minutes, enjoying each other's company. He had promised to go flying with her tonight, and she couldn't wait for the sun to go down.

They were interrupted by a Arradian soldier kneeling behind them. Most of the Arradians had been assigned as trainers for the newly formed Grand Army, but some still remained to complement the Guardsmen. They quickly separated hands, and Donovan asked briskly, but not unkindly.

"What is it, soldier?"

"My Lord, Your Highness, there is an injured man requesting to see you. He says he has urgent news from Eraskia, only to be told to the Queen herself."

Elsa ordered, "Take me to him." The soldier bowed and accompanied them down to the docks, walking casually so as not to grab attention. The soldier explained as they walked.

"He arrived in a boat packed with refugees from Eraskia. Many wounded are aboard."

"How did I not hear sooner?" Elsa demanded quietly.

"The captain didn't want to interrupt the occasion." Elsa nodded. She determined not to tell Anna until they got back from the mountains. They arrived at the docks, and waiting for them was a once-fine vessel, a large merchant ship. It flew the flag of Eraskia, but tattered and torn. Refugees were being loaded off the ship, with haunted eyes and few possessions. They, upon seeing her, dropped what they held and knelt in reverence.

"No, please stand. What has happened to you? To Eraskia?"

A graying older man stated in a gruff voice, "The Mjolgirn. They have returned from the High North. They overran Eraskia in less than a month."

Elsa gasped and put her hands to her mouth, and Donovan stifled a curse. The Mjolgirn were a warrior race from the high North, and the last time they had poured out of the Northern Sea, the Southern nations had barely been able to stop them. The Mjolgir always had been powerful warriors, but to completely outmatch one of the few nations with a permanent standing army was bad news indeed.

"Where is the man that summoned me?" Elsa called, and two young men brought a stretcher from the ship bearing an older man, dressed in a colorful uniform covered in stained bandages. Elsa ran to him, and Donovan followed. He gasped weakly, and Elsa made bindings of ice to stop further bleeding.

"I am here." Elsa told him, and the old man turned to look at her. His eyes finally focused and said weakly,

"Your Majesty. I have seen… their leader." He coughed up blood, but seemed determined to tell her. "He… is powerful. The earth itself obeys him. You must… stop him. It is too late for me or Eraskia, but you can still save your own kingdom." Liquid gurgled in his throat, and Donovan called for a doctor, but it was too late. He gave his last breath, and then stopped breathing, his face peaceful. Donovan intoned the Song of Mourning.


	14. Chapter 14

Scene 14

Elsa looked over Fjordell with an enigmatic stare. The city sprawled over the battered coastline, the fjords typical of Arendelle having eroded under the near-constant pounding of the tides. As a result, half of the city of Fjordell was situated high above the water on cliffs overlooking the fjord, and the other half was right next to the water. But her attention was focused on the castle on the upper half. It was smaller than her own, and more functional as a fortress of defense. She saw a glint of light, and Elsa looked to Donovan, and he nodded, face grim. She spread her wings and dove off the mountain vista overlooking the valley. She glided over the outskirts of the city, aiming for the large castle overlooking the lower half of the city, hoping her timing was right.

Anna- five minutes ago.

Anna sat on a bench outside Baron Wekel's office. Anna sat up straight, looking up at Kristoff, looking spiffy in his uniform and light armor, a sword at his side. He smiled encouragingly, but she could sense his anxiety. The Baron had kept her waiting for over an hour, an unforgivable breach of protocol, and Anna intended to make him see the error of his ways. As she waited, she fingered her ring, a simple band with a small emerald set into the gold. Finally, the doors opened and a courier ushered them inside, as if they were common people! She stood regally, brushing her skirts and moving as deliberately as possible.

"The Baron must have had extremely important business to keep the Princess of Arendelle waiting." She stated to the courier, who wiped his brow nervously. He said nothing, however, just led them inside. The room was quite large for an office, and the fine carpet and the art on the wall made it clear the Baron was not a miser. The entire far wall was made of stained glass, an extravagance that not even Elsa's castle held. He was seated at his desk, reading a memo. He was extremely overweight, and had a reputation as an unpleasant person, but a shrewd businessman. Behind him stood a pair of guards. He sat in a high-backed chair, almost a throne by the level of precious metals set into it. He didn't even acknowledge her! Anna narrowed her eyes, but kept her face serene. Her husband growled softly, and she gently touched his arm. The Baron finally looked up, gave an oily smile, and set his memo down.

"Ah, Princess Anna, forgive me for the wait, I had extremely important business to attend to. Please take a seat."

She did not sit. "Baron Wekel, I am here on business of a vital nature, and I know you were informed of that, but you keep your Princess waiting for a full hour. It must have been earth-shatteringly important. My first order of business is to inform you of the extravagant amount you owe the crown. You have not paid your taxes to Arendelle for over a year, and I am here to request you pay us in full as soon as you are able." He spluttered, but Anna barged over him, opening a letter siugned by Elsa herself. "My second item of business regards the formation of the Grand Army of Arendelle. Queen Elsa, in light of recent events, has decided to create Arendell's first standing army-" He interrupted her quite rudely, standing and blustering.

"Princess, how dare you enter my own castle and tell me what I should and shouldn't do! I will not give you what is due because of the curse your sister placed on my people's crops! They were utterly destroyed this year, and I refuse to pay until my land has healed! And what is this nonsense about an army?! Arendelle has never needed an army and never will!" He sat back down dismissively, and looked at her disdainfully. "I will not be told what to do, by a girl barely out of her teens. I have let you assume you have a smidge of authority inside you sister's castle, but not here!" Anna's eyes widened at his disrespect, and Kristoff grabbed the hilt of his sword angrily. The baron did not seem to notice, and picked up the piece of paper on his desk and pretended to read it again. He stated, "If your sister wants to talk to me, let her come. I will speak to her."

Kristoff yelled angrily, "Don't talk to her like that!"

The pair of guards drew their swords as the Baron stated contemptuously. "Learn to respect your betters, boy." Kristoff looked to Anna, and she nodded. He drew his sword, stalked over to a window and smashed out the stained glass. The Baron looked on in horror as Kristoff waved out the window, and then stood next to Anna protectively. Baron Wekel opened and closed his mouth like a stuck fish and finally spluttered, "Arrest that man!" The guards looked at each other hesitantly, then rushed at Kristoff. They were intercepted by Anna, armed with a thin blade that had been hidden beneath her dress. She disarmed one easily with a flick of her wrist, sending his sword clattering to the ground. The other was too surprised to block a roundhouse kick to the face, sending his unconscious body flying. The Baron yelped and stood hastily, and Anna leveled the tip of her sword at him. She smiled, her sword held ready.

"Baron, you have made a _huge_ mistake today. Oh, and Elsa should be arriving soon."

He gulped nervously, and stuttered, "The Queen!? Here?" The stained glass wall shattered, and through the gap walked a being silhouetted by the rising sun. Light shone through huge crystalline wings, creating hundreds of tiny rainbows cascading through the spacious room. Elsa stepped through the gap and into the room, the Baron shaking in his boots. She looked at him with an expression of distaste, and walked past him, her wings dissolving.

"Baron, I have come because you seem insistent on committing treason." She turned, light eyes nailing him to the floor. "So, I will give you two choices. You can accept my demands, or we will remove you and place Fjordell under proper leadership for the coming war." The Baron's eyes bulged.

"R-r-remove… w-w-war, Your Majesty?" Elsa turned again to look through the hole in the window.

"Yes. The Mjolgir have returned, and they have already swept through Eraskia like a storm. The northern coast of Arendelle will be next, unless we force them back. That is why I have created an army." She swept back to the Baron, using her height to its greatest advantage. "What is your choice? Will you serve your country, or be swept aside?" He straightened, and stood up. He knelt before Elsa.

"I will serve, Your Majesty." Elsa smiled cooly, and gestured for him to rise. He did so, uncertainly.

"You will immediately gather all available goods and capital to be shipped to Arendelle, to pay your debts and in return, I will send a division of Arendellian soldiers to provide a garrison for Fjordell, as well as begin construction of necessary defenses. Recruiters will arrive shortly to accept volunteers, as we will need all the help we can get. Oh, we will also need some of your personal reserves to pay the soldiers protecting your city." With every demand, the Baron's jaw dropped lower until it almost touched the ground. Anna and Kristoff exited the room, but before Elsa left, she looked back at the Baron.

"And in the future, you _will_ show proper respect to the Princess and the Captain-General of Arendelle."

Later-

The three of them, escorted by Kristoff's men, exited the great castle. A small crowd had gathered, hearing of the commotion in the castle. They all stared in awe at Elsa, and some of them hesitantly knelt. Kristoff spoke in a carrying voice, "All hail Queen Elsa of Arendelle! All hail Princess Anna of Arendelle!" The crowd whispers became louder and more shocked, and much more of them knelt, hastily looking at the ground. Elsa waited for a minute, until all of them were kneeling. She gestured for them to rise, and they did so, looking about in confusion. Elsa stepped forward, creating a platform from which she could address the crowd.

"People of Arendelle, I have come to bring news. Some good, some not. The happier news is that I have decided to re-unify Arendelle. Since before my fathers' time, the barons and earls of the outlying cities have taken the remoteness of their cities as an excuse to create their own city-states independent of Arendelle. I have heard that Baron Wekel has placed heavy taxes on you without your consent, to do nothing but fill his own coffers. Is that correct?" The people began to nod, slowly at first, then more enthusiastically as they saw their neighbors doing the same. "I have come to tell you that he will no longer be acting against your wishes, and he will obey every word that comes out of my mouth. And the first words to proceed are for him to reduce these _ridiculous _taxes." The crowd began to applaud and cheer at Elsa's words.

"I have also heard of his discrimination against people from the lower level of Fjordell. This will cease immediately." Some of the more ragged-looking people among the crowd began to cheer louder.

"I have also come to inform you that the rumors are true. I do have power over ice and snow." She demonstrated by creating a massive snowflake over the courtyard, to the awed gasps of the crowd. She dispersed it and continued, expression softening. "I apologize for any harm I have done to my people, and anyone with legitimate losses will be repaid in full. But not all of my news is good. The barbarians of the North, the Mjolgir, have returned, and Fjordell is in danger." A collective gasp issued from the crowd, and Elsa put her hands up, silencing them. "In order to prevent destruction of everything we know and love, I have created the Grand Army of Arendelle. Any among you who wish to volunteer, may do so, but I must tell you that we will need every able man to protect his family and country." Anna stepped forward and continued for Elsa.

"Should any of you desire to volunteer, please speak to these gentlemen, and you will be signed up in the Arendelle Third Legion, to begin training immediately." She gestured to the soldiers accompanying them. "Are there any questions?" Anna asked. A man raised a hand, and Elsa pointed at him.

"What of the rumors of Southern savages in the capital?" At his words, Donovan walked out of the crowd and stood next to Elsa. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she addressed the crowd again.

"They are true. The nation of Arradia has agreed to train our army and assist in the defense of Arendelle at this dark time, and Lord Donovan is one of the noblest men I have ever met. Trust me when I say he has only our best interests in heart." Donovan smiled at her as she looked over the crowd.

"Are there any more questions for Queen Elsa?" Anna asked again. Nobody answered. Elsa clapped her hands and the platform sank into the ground.

Elsa said, "There will be a meeting in the great hall at the sixth hour for any who have more questions. Thank you for your support." She turned with Anna and Donovan, and together they walked back to Kristoff, leaving the people to chatter amongst themselves. A number of young men were looking at the soldiers curiously.

"Nicely done, Elsa. They seem confused in a good way, as opposed to last time." Donovan quipped, and Elsa lightly punched him. Anna laughed, and Kristoff said to Anna, "Thank you for taking care of those soldiers for me. I really don't want to fight… well, anyone!" Anna slipped her hand in his.

"Oh, I'm sure you could've handled it just fine." She said. "And Elsa! You looked positively terrifying in there! His face was priceless!" Elsa chuckled and stated,

"I bet it was! It was fun scaring that buffoon. I can't believe how high the taxes are around here!"

Donovan snorted. "I'm just surprised the people didn't revolt. Arradians would never have stood for that. And really, Elsa, you did an amazing job of handling that crowd." She looked down and smiled at the praise.

_ "Like Skahdi said, Elsa is a good ruler of humans." _She appeared standing next to Donovan, thankfully not touching him. He didn't notice.

_ "Thank you, Skahdi." _She closed her eyes and looked away modestly, not fooling Elsa for a second. She tuned back into the conversation.

Kristoff was saying, "My question is, how are we going to get the supplies and soldier over the mountains? There are passes, but they will soon be blocked. Winter is coming."

_"Yes, and our power will grow, Elsa. You must know that we will be more powerful than earlier. Ever." _Elsa didn't get a chance to respond, as Donovan asked her a question.

"That is a very good question. Elsa, how _will_ we go about that?" She considered for a second.

"I think the smartest way would be to build a road to connect the cities, but I don't think we have time or money for that. I think we'll have to rely on water transport. Does Arradia have a large navy?" Donovan looked up and scratched his stubble thoughtfully.

"Relatively, yes. I can have over two hundred and fifty ships available in one month's time, all of them armed to the teeth with soldiers and cannons." Donovan had finally gotten around to showing Elsa these "cannons". They were tubes of metal filled with some explosive powder, which launched an iron ball over a mile at devastating speeds. They were powerful enough to knock down castle walls, and every warship in Donovan's navy had been outfitted with at least one. They were a new technology, and Elsa was hoping against hope that the Mjolgir did not have them. Donovan was currently experimenting with creating miniature one that could be carried by individual men, but he was having little progress.

"Wow, that's a lot of ships." Kristoff said in amazement. Donovan shrugged. "First thing I became High Warlord, I made my army as technologically advanced as possible, preparing for anything."

Elsa looked down, face grim. "I'm sorry, Donovan, but-" He smiled and interrupted.

"Of course I will. Arradia will defend Arendelle against anything. I will send for Harid to gather all of Arradia's might to Arendelle, everything we have, within reason. And don't worry about logistics, we clean up after ourselves."

Elsa smiled back at him. "Thank you."

He took her hand in his. "Anything." He answered solemnly. Anna and Kristoff stared at them, and Donovan looked back at them, annoyed.

"What? It took you long enough to notice."

_The Mjolgirn continue across the Northern Hemisphere, destroying Italia and burning the capital of Weselton to the ground. They are fought to a standstill in the East by an alliance of the Coronan and Itusian navies. Finally, Sagr sets his sights on Arendelle. The Arradian navy has yet to arrive, and the Grand Army of Arendelle numbers only 6,000 strong. _


	15. Chapter 15

Scene 14- a month later

Sagr

Sagr looked over the rolling waters, seeing his first sight of the nation of Arendelle. His flagship dashed through the waves, its massive hull simply absorbing the impacts. The city was lit up most generously at this hour of the morning, and they had finally noticed his fleet. He smiled grimly, looking forward to using his power again. The _Geist_ moaned in desperate pain, and he ordered it silent. He forced himself to calm down. Not tonight. He had kept himself out of his most recent campaigns, to conserve energy for the inevitable confrontation with Arendelle's Ice Queen, but this would be a mere test of her power. He knew she would come, and he would be prepared.

Sagr ordered the ships up to full sails, now that they had been seen. His assault force consisted of forty ships, a small amount compared to how many he could have used, and they approached the city at full speed, his flagship lagging behind because of its huge size. He looked at the city through a small looking glass. He saw engines of war being readied on both the top half and the bottom halves of the city, and many soldiers hurriedly evacuating civilians. Good. They were prepared. The city was amazingly designed for defense. After the bottom half had been taken, his army would be forced to assault the massive staircases via switchbacks, or scale the cliffs themselves. That made it all the more fun. Finally, a challenge for the Mjolgir. The first ships inside the line of fire were viciously set upon by catapults and ballistae, many falling short of their targets. He walked down into the bowels of his flagship, soldiers and sailors kneeling as he passed. He enjoyed the absence of short doorways, as the ship had been designed to accommodate him. He moved to the bottom level, and in a corner of the deepest hold, lay his secret weapon. A young woman was curled in a sleeping position, but as he approached, their golden eyes opened. He never had been able to sneak up on them. They rose, their skintight blue dress dripping on the bare wood of the deck. The Uru'stai smiled sweetly at him, sharpened teeth shining in the dim light, their delicate face and youthful appearance hiding everything. She was no human girl, not any longer.

"What would Sagr have us do? _Ven'isai are anxious to be of use, again."_

"I want you to wait for the Ice Queen. If she comes within reach, try to capture her alive, if possible. Careful, she will be very powerful."

Ven'isai's smile never wavered. "We will try. _Icey types are slippery. Ven'isai will lie low, until the Icey comes._ Will Sagr be coming?" He shook his head regretfully.

"No. I must observe her first, see her strengths and weaknesses." Ven'isai's smile disappeared, and they looked at him from under lowered lashes. "Sagr sure? _We do so _love_ your company._" He nodded, and they sighed in annoyance. He always had to be careful with her. When he had first found her, she had scared him.

"Fine. _We will seek the Icey ourselves._ Sure you don't want Ven'isai to just kill everything?" He nodded again, and said,

"I will have need of your destructive talents later. Not now, but soon." She smiled again, the _Geist_ half of her becoming visible to him in the dim light. This time making she made no attempt to hide her insanity.

Elsa

Fjordell was under attack. Before Elsa had left the city, she had placed tiny switches of ice on the war machines so Elsa would know when they were being used, and they had, all of them, been broken. Elsa strode though her castle, ordering immediate reinforcements for the city, but feared that they would not reach Fjordell in time. She had promised to defend her people with her life, so she only had one real decision. Go there herself, and use her power in battle.

"No, Elsa! Please don't go! What if something happens to you?!" Anna cried desperately, walking beside her, trying to keep up. "You can't just go off and… risk yourself like this! What if… what if you…?" Elsa looked her in the eye, face solemn. She fought to keep her fear in check.

"If I die, then you will be the Queen of Arendelle. I swore an oath to protect Arendelle, and it is under attack. I'm the only one that can do anything about it, and I intend to."

"In that respect, Elsa, you are incorrect." Donovan stated as he joined them. He was dressed for battle. "If you insist on risking yourself like this, I am coming with you, though I do not think that you are right in doing this." His expression left no room for argument, so Elsa did not.

_"Elsa, you sure about this? Skahdi is... concerned." _

_"Yes, Skahdi, I am sure. I know you're scared, I am too." _

Skahdi scoffed, and stated."_Skahdi's not scared. And Elsa should not be either." _Elsa smiled at her bravery, but she knew it was only a front. They were both frightened. They reached the castle courtyard, where Elsa's Honor Guard was standing at attention.

"Elsa!" Surprised, she looked at Anna. Her sister had on her determined look. She stuck her finger in Elsa's face.

"If you don't come back, I'm going to kill you! Even if you're already dead, I'm going to…!" Anna's brave face broke, and she collapsed in Elsa's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Shame crept up Elsa's throat, and she held Anna tightly. This was her duty. This time, she was leaving because she had to. But she still felt terrible. Anna eventually pulled away, and Elsa looked her in the eyes. She spoke slowly.

"I will come back, I promise. Here." Elsa formed a simple snowflake out of ice, small enough to fit in a palm. She handed it to Anna, who took it hesitantly. "As long as it exists, you know I am alive." She leaned forward and kissed her sister on the forehead. "Take care of Olaf for me, will you?" Elsa managed to make a smile, and released her sister. Anna wiped her cheeks, and looked back at her, resolve renewed.

"I will."

The two of them flew close together, Donovan explaining to Elsa the situation in Fjordell. He shouted to be heard over the roaring of the wind.

"There are only two thousand Arendellian soldiers garrisoned there, with fifty Arradians. Most of the Arendellians will only have had a month of training and that is not nearly enough to hold back the Mjolgir for any extended amount of time. But the defensive layout of the city will help them immensely, at least until we arrive. We must stay together, in case the Mjolgir have a trap laid. They do not know about me, so I will try to stay discreet!"

They crested the last bank of mountains, passing close enough to kick snow off the peaks. What Elsa saw in the valley below her stunned her to the core. Fjordell had become a battlefield. Most of the lower half of the city was burning, and she could see flaming balls of fire being launched into and out of the city. A fleet of warships, some burning, laid siege to Fjordell, and Elsa could see that some of them had landed and begun unloading soldiers. They dove together, passing over the outskirts of the upper level, the streets packed with civilians. They flew over the castle, and Elsa could see that the defenses were concentrated on the huge staircases. They landed behind a group of soldiers defending one of the larger staircases. The shouts of surprise and alarm were quickly stifled as they recognized their rulers, eyes filled with awe at seeing Elsa and her wings. They also looked exhausted and worn, obviously having already seen action. Donovan strode over to an Arradian who had taken charge of this set of stairs.

"What is the situation, soldier?" The man bowed quickly and gave a rapid reply.

"The Mjolgir are advancing through the streets, and our forces are falling back in all areas. They are too skilled and too many. We are setting up defensive positions at the bottoms of the stairs, but we don't know how long they will hold out." Donovan nodded and quickly replied.

"Send your archers and order them on the roofs, with foot soldier to protect their positions. Hold firm." Elsa began to turn away, but an Aredellian soldier called out a hesitant question.

"Why are you here, Your Highness?" Elsa looked back at him, expression grim.

"I am here to fight." The soldiers looked amazed, and she saw a new look in their eyes. Hope. She followed Donovan as he took off and dove down the steep incline. They arrived at the bottom, Donovan giving different orders to the men running a makeshift barricade of wagons and stone blocks.

"Do not engage the enemy directly. Harry them with pinpoint attacks and use archers as much as you can. Stay out of our way." The man hurriedly stated,

"Oh, and sir! They will not surrender even if we have the advantage, and they do not take prisoners! Not even civilians, they just kill everything!" Elsa turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?" She asked the man softly. He nodded frantically, and Elsa turned away. She would show no mercy to those who killed her people. Elsa could hear the ring of steel on steel now, anticipation and adrenaline surging through her blood. She felt strangely excited. Suddenly, a mass of soldiers rounded a corner, running for their lives. They stopped, seeing Elsa and Donovan, unsure of whether to run away or bow. Donovan ordered them to fall behind the barricade just as another group swept through the street. Elsa got her first good look at Mjolgir. They were in a mass of men, somehow ordered and chaotic at the same time. Their burnished white armor shone in the firelight, swords drawn and shields at the ready. They did not stop, instead charged ahead.

_ "This is gonna be fun!" _Skahdi cried in excitement. Elsa did not agree. Donovan went to one knee and unleased a blast of fire, impacting their shields and driving them back. Elsa stamped her foot, and platforms of ice rose out of the earth at high speeds, tossing men in all directions. She missed a section, and a group charged her. She spun, feathers of razor-sharp ice flying at the charging men. The shards pierced right through their armor, ripping the charge apart, leaving none alive. Elsa fought to keep her resolve strong, and Donovan's hand closed on her shoulder. He made her face him. His eyes were calm. She looked up at him, breath coming in gasps.

"Elsa, you must be strong. These men would kill innocent people without a second thought, and you came here to defend your people against them. They must be destroyed." She calmed her breathing and straightened.

"Of course… You are right. I must. For Arendelle." Donovan smiled at her.

"That's the spirit. Come on, there's more where they came from." He yelled for the soldiers to follow him and ran off, and Elsa followed, forming her ice armor around her. She had improved it to the point that it moved exactly with her own movement, and would stop any arrow. It was sleek and elegant, unlike the bulky armor in her castle, and polished to a mirror's shine. They, together, proved an unstoppable force. Elsa hovered in the air, launching pure energy at any Mjolgir she saw, freezing them in place, as Donovan and his soldiers took care of any stragglers, Donovan keeping his power unnoticed. Elsa put out any fires they came across, but it was too late for most of the bottom half. She also created several golems out of ice and snow, much like the one she had created to toss Anna out of her Palace, and they rampaged through Mjolgir-controlled areas, dealing destruction in their wake.

Elsa was hovering in the air, watching Donovan take care of a knot of Mjolgirn when the arrows came. Skahdi warned her, barely.

_"Ladyqueen! Duck!"_ There were half-dozen holes in her wings, and several of Donovan's men were killed. She dove to escape the arrows, but as she landed on the roof of a nearby home, something pulled her off the edge. She slammed into the cobblestones, her armor taking the worst of it, but still enough force to drive the air from her lungs. Suddenly she was surrounded by Mjolgir armed with ropes and nets. Before she could rise, they tossed over a dozen weighted nets over her, bringing her to the ground again. She struggled, but Skahdi cried,

_ "No, wait Elsa! When Skahdi tells you!" _

The soldiers approached her bearing axes and swords, and she waited for them to come.

_"Now!"_ Skahdi cried, and Elsa spread her wings wide, the newly sharpened edges shearing through the ropes. She spun, cutting the ropes to shreds, and stood with her ice sword in hand, and the Mjolgir paused, uncertain.

"I will give you one chance and one chance only. Surrender now." She demanded, raising her sword to eye level. The soldiers looked at each other, hesitant, but one of them shouted,

"Lord Sagr will reward us beyond measure! Charge!" They charged as one body, and Elsa took the fighting stance that Donovan had taught her. She cast energy at their feet, breaking the center of their charge. Two of the warriors reached her first, swords raised high. She darted between them, armor enhancing her speed. Her sword took one in the side and the other in the leg, but it did not matter where she hit them. The others rushed her, in ones and twos, enough for her to handle. Some of their strikes connected, but the armor protected her. They were very skilled, but she needed only touch them with her blade. The last one was the officer that had shouted, and he raised his sword and waited for her to come to him.

"Fight me honorably, Ice Queen." He declared. She dissolved her wings, and charged. Their swords met in a flash of sparks and ice shards, all damage done to her sword immediately repaired. He slashed quickly, keeping her on the defensive, and she ducked and weaved around his sword. One of her greatest strengths in swordplay was her speed and agility, and she used it to her finest. He used powerful, huge swings, and she was able to dodge all of them without her sword actually touching his. She rolled behind him after a particularly vicious blow, and swung at his back. He didn't have enough time to block or dodge, and the ice blade cut through his armor like it was butter. She rose to her feet and was surprised to see Donovan with a huge smile on his face. Without warning, he picked her up and kissed her.

Donovan pulled back and exclaimed. "That was amazing! You're a girl after my own heart!" Elsa then realized he had been watching the entire fight. She knocked the smile off his face with a right cross, then turned around and gasped at what she had done. The street was filled with shredded rope and ice statues. At least twenty of them. Donovan picked himself up, re-hinging his jaw.

"Wowch. You could've just punched them to death."

Led by the two of them, the cities' defenses gradually pushed back all the Mjolgir in the Eastern section of the lower half of Fjordell. Once on the docks, Donovan and Elsa destroyed any ships in range of their powers, leaving a third of the invasion fleet destroyed or crippled.

"Wait, Elsa can you get that one all the way out there?" Donovan asked, pointing at a massive ship with four masts in the distance. She squinted and estimated.

"Maybe. I'll try." She lifted her sword and willed it to grow. The blade lengthened and widened, continuing until it was a pillar of ice at least a hundred feet tall and several feet wide. The weight did not bother her, but the amount of energy required left her gasping. She could hear Skahdi whispering to herself,

_"Too… heavy…"_

She willed it to grow a little more, then with a shout of exertion, brought it down. The huge sword slammed into the ship, cutting into it and shoving it into the water. Two of its masts had been destroyed, and there was a large amount of damage. She dissolved the great blade and collapsed, Donovan catching her. He whispered in her ear.

"Show-off." Donovan stepped forward, his hilt in hand. He materialized the blade and slashed the air. A projectile of blue fire roared across the bay at high speed, slammed into the distant ship and blowing a flaming hole in the side.

"There. I think we took care of that one." Elsa smiled at him and remarked, "Are you sure? Actually, I think we missed a spot." He helped her to her feet, and pulled her close. She was too tired and worn to resist. He held her tight, and whispered to her.

"I'm sorry you had to do this. If I could have done it for you, I would. But you needed experience." She looked into his eyes. The hardness had faded and she could see the memories of previous wars burned into his memories, along with something else. His love for her. She kissed him softly, then pulled away.

"Lets' get this over with." She stated as she began walking towards the Western side of the city. Donovan waited for a second, then followed. Elsa narrowed her eyes and frowned as she noticed something strange. The water was mysteriously calm near them, but all around was roiling. She widened her eyes just as Skahdi cried out

_"ELSA!"_

A dark form leapt from the water and grabbed Elsa, sweeping her into the water, and she caught sight of dark skin and pointed teeth bared in a smile. In the water, she was powerless as heavy currents buffeted her right and left, the water pushing the air out of her lungs. Her vision grew blurry and water crept down her throat. Elsa, with a last burst of energy, froze all the water around her. She hollowed out a section so she could move, and gasped for breath.

_"What _was_ that!?"_ She asked Skahdi, but Skahdi stuttered.

_"Skahdi does not know! The water acted by itself!"_

Suddenly, a dark fist punched through the ice layer, letting water back in. The water defied gravity and wrapped itself around Elsa, blocking her mouth and nose. Skahdi began to scream. A pair of golden eyes examined her in the water, and as everything began to go black, she heard a two voices speak in her mind.

_"Gotcha, little icey." _

_I'm sorry about this violence, I'll throw in a quart of lutefisk so there are no hard feelings. All joking aside, I had a hard time finding a valid reason for Elsa to become a warrior, but I think I succeeded. I have done the best I could at making the action PG, but I'll let you decide that. _


	16. Chapter 16

Scene 16

Elsa

Elsa woke up in a cage. She groaned and opened her eyes, the hot iron pressing against her body. She wondered how in the world she had not woken up earlier, as the cage was thin and tall, forcing her to stand upright. Her hands and wrists were incased in gleaming steel constructs that bound her hands together, much like the ones Prince Hans had used to restrain her power, but much larger. The view beyond her cage wasn't particularly encouraging either. She was in a tall room, three of the walls and the floor were rough stone, and one wall was solid iron. It was empty, save a pair of strange tracks leading from under her cage to the metal wall. A loud roaring sound was coming from somewhere distant. Next to her, in an identical cage, was Donovan. He was unconscious, face pressed against the bars. She called out to him, but he did not wake up. He had similar constructs on his hands, but they were even bigger than hers. Skahdi appeared on the other side of the bars. She looked stunned, eyes red from crying. Could Elmenti cry?

_"Yes, Elsa, we can." _She reached through the bars and touched Elsa's face._ "Skahdi can't get you out of here. The hand thingies are too thick to break! I've been awake for hours, and…" _She sagged through the bars against Elsa, as if she were solid. Her dark eyes were full of pain and desperation.

_ "It's all right, Skahdi, I'm awake now." _Panic flared in her mind, from Skahdi.

_ "No! It's not all right! I know what they will do to you, to us! I remember!" _A pair of doors opened on the far end of the room, and in walked two people. One was a very tall man in a spotless white military uniform and severe expression, and the other was a small dark girl in a tight blue dress. At first Elsa mistook her for Iy'ate, but once the girl got closer, Elsa knew better. The Uru'stai smiled, filed teeth fitting together perfectly.

_"Remember us?" _It was the same voice, the same insane tones. Two voices, at the same time. Elsa looked back at her with a determined gaze.

"Yes. I do." She replied as Skahdi growled, baring her teeth in a snarl. The two of them reached the pair of cages, and the man looked up at Elsa, expression unreadable. He finally spoke.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, it is an honor. Your father was a brilliant general, defeating the Mjolgir the first time we invaded the South. I expected much from his posterity, and you did not disappoint. You and your companion single-handedly destroyed the Fifth Armada of Mjolgir, saving your city, Highness. You also managed to destroy my personal flagship, a setback I cannot afford to ignore." He began to walk around Elsa's cage displaying predatory grace, like she had noticed in Donovan, but with Sagr, the rage was closer to the surface. This man was dangerous.

"Lord Sagr, I presume?" She asked calmly, and he in his eyes she caught a glimpse of surprise. "Your soldiers were kind enough to inform me of your name as they tried, unsuccessfully, to capture me."

He smiled disconcertingly, and stated. "I did not expect them to succeed. You see, Queen Elsa, the real reason I attacked your city was not to invade, but another reason entirely."

"It was to flush her out. Very clever move, there." Elsa and Sagr spun around to see Donovan standing straight in his cage, the strange girl looking up at him curiously. He ignored her. "You knew she would come to defend her city. That is why you ordered your troops not to attack the stairways, but rampage around the streets, burning and killing. You were waiting for Elsa to come to the docks, where your pet Elemental was waiting." Sagr's expression did not change, but the girl's eyes opened in amazement. He strode over to Donovan, and Skahdi whispered to Elsa.

_"The girl and the man, they are both Elementals. But they are … wrong."_ Elsa was about to ask why, but Sagr interrupted her.

"Very good. Pardon me for not knowing your name, sir." Donovan looked back at him, the two warrior's stares meeting each other in midair.

"I am Warlord Donovan Ironhand of Arradia. I excuse your ignorance, I am a new ruler and Arradia is a new nation, created from the remnants of Darahdia." Sagr nodded, obviously recognizing the name.

"Your powers are formidable, Lord Ironhand, but like the Queen, I see that you are both terrible swimmers. Ven'isai said it was remarkably easy to capture you both, and I was surprised." The strange girl, Ven'isai, started at the mention of her name. Donovan smiled and quipped,

"Put her in a giant furnace and see how well she fares then." At this, the strange girl started to laugh, the two different voices grating on Elsa's mind. Skahdi made a sound of comprehension.

_"Skahdi gets it! She has bonded permanently with her Elmenti! Not supposed to happen, she must be insane, that is why they speak weird! They are one being, now."_ A set of steps appeared made out of water, and Ven'isai sidled up them. She reached through the bars, and touched Donovan's face. She tilted her head, and asked,

"We like you very much, Master Donovan. Ven'isai thinks we have found a suitable companion."

Donovan smiled roguishly, and said softly. "I'm sorry, Ven'isai, but I'm taken. So much so, in fact, there is no room for the three of you." She tossed her head and frowned. The set of stairs sank into the floor again, and she walked back to Sagr. Donovan turned back to the huge man. "While you are a great general, with much power, I see little honor in you. First, you destroy a country you made a honorable peace treaty with. Second, you sacrificed the lives of hundreds of your soldiers so you could achieve a single objective. And third, you stayed behind and cowered on your ship, while your soldiers did the real work. You have power; you should have used it to help your people. But you did not." Sagr considered this for a minute, face blank. He folded his arms behind his back, and strode over to Elsa.

"I have a proposition for you, Your Majesty. Both choices are beneficial to me, but only one for you. I have need of a strong right hand, someone I can trust to lead by my side. Ven'isai is too… how shall I put this… unstable for my needs, and you would fit perfectly. With two _Geist_ at my side, the Mjolgir will be unstoppable." Elsa remained silent, waiting for the rest of it. "What's in it for you? Simply put, I will not destroy Arendelle. Your sister and her husband will live in peace, as will the rest of your country. That is my proposition."

Elsa actually considered his request, but Skahdi interrupted her train of thought.

_"He's lying! That was the only thing his Elmenti got out before he ordered it silent!"_

Donovan

"What will happen to Donovan?" Elsa asked to stall, although Donovan could guess the answer. He had annoyed the General too much to be of any use now. He was desperately trying to melt the clamps on his hands, but they were made from six inches of the finest steel. Sagr pretended to think on the question, then replied, a hint of regret in his voice.

"You see, I know I will never force him to obey me unless I keep a sword over your head, but if I do that, I leave myself open. I cannot do that, and he has just demonstrated how different our ideals are. And he is too powerful to hold forever. I'm sorry, Your Majesty, he will have to die." Elsa gave Donovan a small smile. He smiled back, then Elsa turned to Sagr. Vordahn murmured.

_"She is brave. Foolishly, hopelessly, beautifully brave."_

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your request. I would rather die than see than see my people enslaved by my own hand. Because, naturally, the other choice is death, isn't it?" Sagr nodded slowly.

"I know those bonds won't hold forever, especially against one of your power. Are you sure about this course of action? It would be in your best interests, Your Majesty. Your family will survive and thrive under Mjolgirn control, I promise you on my honor."

"I cannot, for you have none. I am sorry, Lord Sagr, but our business is at an end." He nodded, face showing nothing.

"It seems that it is. Well, as I said earlier, I still benefit from this arrangement." Donovan narrowed his eyes, trying not to think of the possibilities.

"How is that?" Elsa asked calmly. Sagr looked up at her and smiled.

"There is one less Geist in my way." He gestured and the metal wall split in two. It was not a wall, but a huge door. Red light poured out, and then Donovan could see into the chamber beyond. It was a great furnace. Flames danced all along the edges of the walls and on the floor, fed by huge piles of burning coal. The seemingly distant sound was now around them, the roaring of a forge a thousand times bigger than any he had ever seen. The wave of heat slammed in his face, feeding his power. Donovan was transfixed by the huge flames, and Ven'isai backed away quickly, but Sagr held firm. He caught Elsa's eyes, and Donovan could see, at this distance the destructive glee there.

"You will burn, Ice Queen." He grabbed hold of the cage and shoved it forward. Donovan yelled in horror as the cage rolled into the great furnace. She could not handle that much raw power!

_"Vordahn, give me all our power! All of it!"_ Donovan could feel his hesitation. _"Quickly! She will die if I don't get to her soon!_" Vordahn responded and Donovan felt the extra power surge dangerously through his veins. Sagr looked at him, unable to hide the look victory on his face. He and Ven'isai exited the room silently, wasting no time. On his way out, he waved his hand and the great doors began to close. Elsa looked back at Donovan, and through the glare of the firelight, he saw her soft smile. The real smile.

"No! Elsa! NO!" Donovan screamed as the great doors slammed shut. All of his fear, desperation, and passion in that moment became one single feeling. Rage.

Elsa

The heat assailed her, and Elsa could feel Skahdi straining to hold the raw energy back. While her hands were bound, her natural resistance to fire still protected her. So far. Elsa thought on all she had done, and she was disappointed. She had unified Arendelle, but through force. Donovan had loved her, but now they would both die in pain. Anna loved her, but Elsa had failed her. Tears ran down her face, only to be evaporated by the extreme heat.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." She whispered. She had promised to return safely. Anna would be left alone to face the legions of the Mjolgir. They would descend on her nation like a flood, and the devastation that she had seen in Fjordell would be repeated in the capital, and all over the world. They would die in pain, because of her. Because of her failure.

Skahdi appeared outside her cage, hands held up as if to stop the storm of heat. _"You stop moping! Skahdi's protecting your sorry butt, and you're sitting there feeling sorry for yourself!? That's downright insensitive!" _Elsa sobbed a laugh that she couldn't hear. The roaring of the furnace blotted everything, and she could feel the heat beginning to burn her.

"Skahdi, what happens to an Elmenti that leaves her host?" Skahdi almost broke concentration, sweat running down her cheeks, delicate features marred by exertion.

"Why would you want to know that, ladyqueen!? This isn't a very good time to ask Skahdi questions!" Elsa bowed her head, and spoke softly.

"Skahdi, I want you to leave me." Skahdi looked at her in astonishment.

"Skahdi always though you was crazy, Elsa, but now-" Elsa fixed her with her gaze, blue eyes narrowed with resolve.

"Skahdi, you have been there for me my entire life, whether I knew it or not. You have saved me and the people I love so many times, I have lost track. It's my turn to save you. Leave, Skahdi." Her huge eyes widened in shock, in hurt.

"Elsa, if Skahdi leaves, then you will die!"

"And you will live! Go!" Skahdi's face tightened in determination, thin eyebrows drawing together.

"Never. Skahdi will never leave Elsa." Tears rolled down her face, too much to evaporate. Elsa took a deep breath.

"Skahdi. I order you. Leave. Me." Skahdi began to cry uncontrollably. She struggled to form words.

"Please! No. Elsa, no." She began to drift away from Elsa, though she tried to stay, the orders were too strong.

"Goodbye, Skahdi." Elsa smiled through her tears, and Skahdi's pleading eyes pierced Elsa's heart. Then she was gone, and that part of her heart was ripped away from her.

Then pain consumed her. She accepted peace gladly.

Anna

Anna was looking out the window of the rooms she shared with Kristoff. She was waiting for Elsa. Kristoff was anxiously reading a book on strategy, but she could feel his gaze on her. It had been two days since the battle of Fjordell, and there had been no word. Suddenly, she felt cold water trickling down her shirt. She ripped the cord off her neck that held Elsa's snowflake. As she held it, the delicate ice melted in her hands. She collapsed on the floor, Kristoff running to help her. Elsa was gone.

Donovan

The great iron doors melted and Donovan punched through the remnants. He took one look at the fire and drew the energy into him. The power threatened to tear him apart, and Vordahn groaned in pain. He absorbed it all until the ashes were cold, then released it. With a primal yell, a huge column of energy leapt from his hands and into the rock above him, vaporizing rock, wood and steel. He kept just enough to sustain him, and let it go. A circular hole was opened up above him, and the stars were visible. He ran to the cage in the center of the room, hoping against all odds. He ripped the cage apart, and caught Elsa as she fell. Small burns dotted her body, but nothing that could have killed her. He pried the iron constructs from off her hands, and frantically checked her pulse. There was nothing.

He closed her empty eyes, and pulled her close and cradled her body in his arms. Tears fell from his cheeks to hers. Her face was peaceful, and the remnants of her smile lingered. He held her for infinite seconds, then realized there was something he could do. It was his only chance. He picked her up, then looked at the stars in the hole he had created. He jumped and channeled all of his strength to fly out the opening and soared into the night sky, as the building they had been held in crashed down. He read the stars and headed for Arendelle.


	17. Chapter 17

Scene 17

The trolls were in the middle of a celebration when Donovan crash-landed. The first trolls that went to investigate didn't believe their eyes. Out of a smoking crater walked Donovan, clothes burned and ripped, carrying something covered by his greatcoat. The trolls muttered in confusion and fear. He walked past them with a single-minded determination. He staggered into the small hollow they used as a gathering ground, and demanded.

"Where is the patriarch? I need to see him, now." The ancient troll rolled forward, face grim.

"What is it you seek, my lord?" He asked softly. Donovan set the bundle on a slightly raised platform in the center of the clearing, and removed his cloak. The assembled trolls gasped in surprise as Elsa's face was revealed.

"Heal her. That is all I seek." The old troll stepped forward. He placed a hand on her forehead, and his expression hardened.

"I am sorry, Lord Donovan. She is dead, and there is nothing I can do." Donovan's head jerked up. He grabbed the old troll and lifted him into the air as if he weighed nothing. Donovan screamed at him,

"HEAL HER!" His eyes were ablaze, and his expression was beyond reason. As he looked into Donovan's eyes, Grandpabbie saw the rage leave him. He collapsed to his knees and set him down.

"Please. I will do anything." The old troll nodded, unperturbed, moving next to Elsa. He lifted his arms into the air and began to chant in an unknown language. Strange energies curled from the earth and entered Elsa's body. Donovan was distracted by the sound of hoof beats. He turned and made a sword of pure fire energy, and readied himself to destroy whatever came over that hill. So he was vaguely surprised to see Anna and Kristoff, Iy'ate, and Elsa's Honor Guard riding at top speed over the hill. As they approached he dissipated the sword, and Anna leapt from her horse to run to Elsa, followed closely by Kristoff. Donovan stopped her.

"Let me pass!" She demanded, eyes red from crying, and then she saw what Grandpabbie was doing. The Arradians also dismounted, dressed in full armor. He put his arm down, and they all watched the old troll work his magic. Tendrils of color rose out of the ground and wrapped around Elsa, white the strongest. They began to pulse with unearthly light, but it seemed to have no effect. The troll's face was strained in concentration, and water ran down his face. Aurora burst alight above them, bathing the clearing in ghostly light. Donovan knelt next to him and gave the old troll his own power. Grandpabbie accepted the help without speaking, and the bands of red increased in strength. One of the aurorae dropped out of the sky to alight in Grandpabbie's upraised hand. The six bands exponentially increased in power, blinding all. Elsa was no longer visible beneath the roiling energies. The old troll yelled, and the bands sank into Elsa's body, disappearing. The Aurorae faded, and left them in darkness. Elsa remained the same. Anna knelt next to Donovan and put her hand on her sister's forehead. She looked at Donovan, and asked hesitantly.

"Is she… really…" Donvoan replied abruptly.

"Yes. She is dead." Anna began to cry, and Kristoff stepped forward and drew her close. Donovan looked up at the aged troll. "Thank you for trying." The Arradians began to sing the Song of Mourning, and Donovan joined them. Surprisingly, the trolls also joined after listening for only a couple of seconds. Above them all, Sirili's voice echoed against the mountain slopes, traveling for untold miles.

Later-

Anna kissed Elsa's forehead softly, and stood slowly. The trolls had long since departed to give them privacy. She turned, and the Honor Guard knelt. Sirili stated, loud and clear.

"All hail, Queen Anna of Arendelle." Anna bowed her head and wiped away the last tears. When she raised her head again, resolve was clear in her eyes.

"Return to Arendelle. Give the people the news, and gather the Army and Navy. Tell them to prepare to meet the Mjolgir on the field of battle. I will return shortly." The commander bowed and began shouting orders, and Anna pulled Kristoff aside. "I want you to go with them." Kristoff began to refuse, but she put a finger to his lips. "Please." She asked wide-eyed, and he couldn't refuse. They rode off and soon they were out of sight, Iy'ate having remained behind. She walked to Donovan, and he could see the worry disappear from her eyes.

"_Era'ti_." She murmured as she pulled him close. Against his will, he began to weep again, great heaving sobs as he sank to the ground. She held him silently.

"Will everything I love be taken from me?" He asked her in between breaths. She stroked his hair, and answered him softly.

"I am here. Vordahn is here. Not quite everything, _era'ti_." He looked up at her, pain and anger both visible in his dark eyes.

"I failed. I failed Elsa, and now she is dead. He killed her with fire, Iy'ate." She held him until his sobs subsided.

Anna was kneeling next to the body of her sister. She was praying. Donovan kissed Iy'ate on the forehead, then stood, tears gone. He gestured to her, and Iy'ate nodded at him and ran off down the hill back to Arendelle. She would probably beat the horsemen. He knelt next to Anna, and waited for her to finish her prayer. It was for Elsa to find her way safely to heaven, and when she was finished, Donovan said amen with her.

Anna looked to him, and stated softly. "You loved her, didn't you." Donovan nodded.

"I didn't realize how much until she was gone. I had hoped..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small. Anna couldn't see what it was.

"Well, it was a foolish dream anyway." He set the object on the rock platform next to Elsa's body. Anna finally caught a solid look at it. A ring. A band of steel, with a tiny diamond shaped like a snowflake. Anna covered her mouth in shock. He had been planning to… Donovan's face was hard.

"The only thing left to do now is avenge her." He turned and began walking, but a voice called him back. Wait, was that?

_"It is Skahdi. She survived." _Vordahn stated.

_ "How is that possible? She died with Elsa! Unless…" _Donovan spun around, and there, hovering above Elsa's body, visible to both of them, was Skahdi. She looked much the same, full-sized, but her expression was one of someone more experienced.

_"Miss me?"_ She stated with a small smile. Donovan walked back and stood next to Anna.

Anna did not answer her question, but instead asked, "How?" Skahdi lowered herself to the ground and knelt above the ground. She touched Elsa's face tenderly, and replied.

_"Skahdi does not remember what it was like to not have a host. In the days when Elsa did not know me, Skahdi wished to be free of her, to fly where I liked, do what I wanted. I was a selfish being then."_ Donovan caught the change in her language, and realized that she was no longer speaking English, but Elmenti. Tears began dripping down her face, and she looked to Anna.

_"When you sacrificed your life to save Elsa, I learned something about humans. I did not realize how strongly you loved. Elmenti are more cautious with their effections, and it took me a long time to truly love Elsa. But there, at the end, I was willing to sacrifice myself to save her, and she goes and does it first!"_ Donovan looked at her in confusion, but let her continue. She lowered her head. _"She sent me away. She knew that if I left, she would die. But she ordered me to leave, killed herself, because she loved me."_ She was silent for several minutes.

"Why are you here?" Donovan asked slowly. Skahdi looked up at him, a bittersweet smile on her face. She stood and reached out to him.

_"Poor Donovan. Poor, poor Donovan. You were the first man, besides her father, that she let herself love. When you arrived from your deserts, you threw her world upside down. I hope you realized how much she loved you."_ She pulled away and sat next to Elsa. She looked up suddenly, and smiled mischievously.

_"Wait. Correction. Still loves you." _That grabbed their attention real fast. _"One perk about being a spirit, is that Elmenti are in touch with the Great Ones. The beings that control life and death. When I told them about Elsa, and how she sacrificed herself to save me, they came to the physical world to see her love for themselves. They witnessed the people of Arendelle and their respect for their ruler. They saw the Arradians devotion to her when she saved their hope. They saw you, Donovan, flying hundreds of miles, near death, for the slightest chance to save her. They saw you, Anna, sacrificing yourself to save Elsa's life, even as you were cursed by her power. They measured the amount of love people had for her when she lived."_ She reached into a fold of her dress. She pulled out a small ball of white light. _"They deemed it sufficient." _

She dropped the orb onto Elsa, and just before it reached her, it became a ghostly doppelganger of Elsa, hovering above her body. It slowly sank, and entered her body. A massive beam of golden light erupted, throwing them both back. It soared into the night sky, illuminating the land for miles around. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone. Donovan struggled to sit up, and saw Skahdi. She waved goodbye, then disappeared. Then what he saw next made his breath catch in his throat. Elsa's chest began to rise and fall regularly. He could see her breath in the night air. He scrambled to get closer. He tried to run but fell.

Elsa

Heaven was more boring than Elsa had expected. Well, at least she had thought it was heaven. A big white space. That was pretty much it. She hadn't even gotten to see if Donovan had escaped, or not! She expected him to. He was Arendelle's greatest hope of survival, and she hoped he was strong enough to deal with her death. Suddenly something tugged on her spirit, as it had when she had died. She tried to resist for a second but gave it up as futile. The white space fled as though it had never existed, and she was suddenly, inexplicably back on earth.

She opened her eyes, slowly and painfully. The burns dotting her body pained her every move, but she managed to sit up. She was lying on a black garment, and she rubbed her back with one hand, wincing. But then she realized exactly what it was. Then she saw Donovan. And then it hit her, all of a sudden. She was alive. And so was he. His expression was one of pure wonder. She felt Skahdi within her again, but she departed Elsa's thoughts before she could say anything. Donovan unsteadily got to his feet and staggered closer, but he fell forward and barely caught himself. He looked terrible, his clothes reduced to charred rags, his face drawn and exhausted. He knelt about two feet from her. She slid her legs off the platform, and she felt something jagged tear her shift. She reached down and lifted it up to examine it. She almost had a heart attack. The ring shone in the dim light, and she grasped its meaning immediately. She looked to Donovan, and he looked uncharacteristically abashed, not meeting her eyes. She leaned forward, and touched his face. He looked at her, and his eyes, oh his beautiful eyes; they shone with tears of joy.

Donovan

She smiled at him, and his heart leapt. He had thought he would never see it again. Oh, heavenly light, she was beautiful! He held her hand on his cheek, never wanting her to let go. She pulled his hand down, and held it palm up. She opened it, and set the ring in the center. He looked at her, confused. She let go of his hands, and confusion reigned for a brief second. She held out her left hand, fingers splayed, and the confusion left. He bowed his head reverently, and slipped the small band onto her ring finger. It lit with internal light, and the simple iron band was incased in brilliant ice.

She said softly, "Was there ever any reason for doubt?" He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. She was alive again. And everything he had thought impossible… Her eyes gazed into his, her ice the warmest thing he had ever seen. The floodgates opened, and they pulled each other close, her lips finding his. A huge blast of energy, red and black, white and blue, rising into the night. Donovan felt their power returning, exhaustion fading, and wounds healing, but he really didn't care right then. They separated, slowly, and Elsa buried her head in his wide chest. They enjoyed each other's presence, and Donovan didn't intend to let anything, even Hehl himself, get in their way. They stood together, and she looked up at him again.

He touched her face, and said firmly. "Elsa. Just promise me this. Don't you_._ _Ever_. Scare me like that again." Elsa laughed giddily, and he joined her.

She replied, "I'm afraid I can't do that. Life's just a little bit dangerous right now." Elsa's dress flowed around her, and she realized that it had not been there beforehand. She blushed, and he laughed. He let go of her, and they walked hand in hand, until Donovan noticed Anna lying on the ground.

"Anna!?" Elsa and Donovan ran to her, and she stirred, opening her eyes slowly.

She murmured drowsily, "Oh, no, that can't be Elsa. If it is Elsa, I hit my head wayyy too hard." Elsa couldn't hold back a laugh, as she helped her sister up.

"Thank, Donovan. Something hit me-" She almost fell and hit her head again when she realized who was helping her up. She stared in horrified awe at Elsa's living-ness, and Elsa smiled.

"Hello, Anna." Anna threw her arms around her sister, and began to weep tears of joy.


	18. Chapter 18

Scene 18

_I have given pseudo-themes for each of the three armies featured in this chapter. For the noble Grand Army of Arendelle, I give you "One Day" by Hans Zimmer from the Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End OST. For the massive army of the Mjolgir, I give you "Miraz Crowned", by Harry Gregson Williams from the Prince Caspian OST. And finally, for the Arradians, I give you "What Shall We Die For", by Hans Zimmer from the Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End OST. If you listen carefully, you can hear the Song of War. _

_"Wow. That's _really_ big."_ Skahdi muttered quietly. Elsa was generally stunned by the sheer size of armies, in general, but she had to agree with Skahdi on this one point. The army of the Mjolgir was simply ridiculous. 60,000 plus soldiers arranged in full battle array, facing the relatively tiny army of Arendelle, only 6,000 strong, was enough to make anyone not feel very good. The Mjolgir were outfitted in the latest designs of armor, with the most advanced war machines she had ever seen. Donovan and Elsa stood on a rise overlooking the Plains of Erikis, the flattest spot of land in all of Arendelle. The fields looked relatively flat, but appearances from this height were never accurate. Rolling hills covered in all manner of grass waved in the chilly breeze, while the sun appeared to be trying to make up for the weeks it had missed. Donovan looked to her, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded, not sharing in his enthusiasm. They were outnumbered ten to one, and she could not see where his good mood was coming from. She could also see half the Mjolgirn navy, over 400 ships of varying sizes, just off the shore, ready to support their army. She suddenly formed her wings and launched off the edge of the cliff, followed closely by Donovan. As they neared the army, the Mjolgirn disappeared from view. She landed behind the last ranks of the infantry, and they began to notice her. Cries of, "The Queen! The Queen is alive!" and gasps of astonishment followed her and Donovan, as Elsa strode confidently between the ranks of her army. They parted to make way for her, as she materialized her sleek ice armor around her. Donovan stayed behind as she reached the vanguard, passing Anna dressed in full plate armor of an Arradian make. Elsa sighed in exasperation. She had ordered Anna to stay behind! She continued to walk beyond the front of the army. She stopped and raised a small platform from which she could see her entire army. She turned suddenly, and found her memorized speech had fled from her mind.

_"Don't look at me! You were the one that lost it!"_ Skahdi stated innocently. So she had to ad-lib, did she?! She drew herself up to her full height, and began.

"Men of Arendelle! You stand here, a testament of true loyalty! Even though you thought me fallen, you raised my banner high in defense of our country!" She lowered her voice slightly. "I applaud your devotion, but now is not the time for patriotism." Confused whisperings and mutters greeted her words. She spoke again with greater intensity. "Now is not the time for patriotism. Now is the time for courage. The enemy over this hill does not care about to what nation we belong, but that we stand in their way." The army was silent, every man listening intently. She raised her voice again. "And what truly matters is that we must! We _must _stand in their way! So stand with me, and fight! Fight for your country! For your families! For your freedom!" At these last words, she extended her wings to their greatest extent and raised her ice blade high. The gathered army roared its approval, and Donovan nodded with a wide smile on his face. She then signaled forward, and the army began to advance slowly.

Sagr

On the opposite side of the battlefield, Sagr was stunned. How had she survived!? That furnace would have been enough to burn her ashes to dust, yet here she was! He forced himself to calm down. He had obviously underestimated them, and he would not do so again. He looked at the tiny army opposing him, and smirked. He would play with them for a time, and then utterly crush them, as befitting a worthy opponent. He settled back to watch the show.

Elsa

_"Oh, Skahdi is feeling _sooo_ inspired right now."_ Skahdi stated with wide eyes. Elsa ignored the comment, dissolving the pillar and took off, flying high to spy on the advancing Mjolgir. In the short minutes, she had already forgotten how huge Sagr's army was. She looked back at the Arrendellians, trying to seek comfort in their organization. They were ordered in a basic, but effective arrangement. Cavalry in the front, with columns of pikemen forming the front lines of the infantry. They were supported by lines of archers and crossbowmen, mostly at the rear. She took another glance at the Mjolgir, and realized, despite their masses, they were woefully unorganized. She took little comfort in that fact. She dove back to the front lines of her army, and landed next to Donovan and Anna. After dissolving her wings, Elsa pointed an accusing finger up at Anna, who was mounted.

"I told you to stay behind. Give me three good reasons why you are here." Anna looked up and began to count on her fingers.

"Well, for one, Donovan said he thought I was ready." She shot a glare at him, and he looked away, looking nervous all of a sudden. "And, also, I'm a better fighter than most of the soldiers in this army! Iy'ate and Donovan both said that, and if I can beat you in a duel, then why shouldn't I fight?" Elsa narrowed her eyes, trying to forget that embarrassing day. Skahdi was just looking through her eyes, enjoying the show.

Anna continued. "And three, if we lose, we'll all die anyway, so what's the use of staying behind?"

"You have to admit, she's got a point." Donovan interjected. She looked at him in consternation.

"Whose side are you on, anyway? This is a family affair!" He held his hands up in surrender, and backed up a couple feet.

Anna piped up, "Well, he's practically family anyway, so…" Skahdi started to laugh at Elsa's rising annoyance, but Elsa shut her out. She turned back to Anna, face set sternly.

"Anna, I don't want you risking your life needlessly. The reason I let you learn how to fight was because you promised not to seek out battles." Anna nodded.

"That is why I'll be staying behind to coordinate troop movements." Elsa was taken aback. "Wait, you'll… what?" Donovan returned, and grabbed Elsa's attention.

"She told me about her promise, and I suggested she could stay behind with the generals." He turned to Anna. "You, young lady, should get back to the rear." Anna saluted smartly, smiled happily at Elsa, and spun her horse around and galloped back between the columns. Elsa watched her go, feeling as if she had no control of the situation. She took off and flew to a nearby hill overlooking the plains, Donovan following close behind her. She folded her wings and stated irritably.

"I'm dead for _one_ _day_, and start losing my touch." Donovan smiled roguishly and pulled her close.

"I dunno. You looked like you had everything under control when you inspired a six thousand man army. And one Arradian. That's got to count, too." She smiled softly, and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Honestly, what chance do we have against that monstrous army?" Donovan was silent, considering. He finally spoke.

"Well, if your army stays true to my training, with the new strategies and tactics, they might last through the night." Elsa looked up at him.

"No matter how much training they have, how will we survive against ten to one odds?" Donovan looked away, at the advancing armies, which should be visible to each other now. He pulled her closer, and stated quietly.

"I don't know. But I do know this." She looked at him inquisitively. He kissed her softly, and smiled. "I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." She looked down, flushing. "I mean, especially now that we're engaged, for Light's sake! That would be a real downer, wouldn't it?" She couldn't hold back laughter.

Later-

Elsa stood at the head of the cavalry line, ready to charge, the 600 horsemen behind her taking courage that their queen would be fighting with them. On the opposite side of the battlefield, the infantry had already begun advancing at double-time towards the Grand Army, and Elsa intended to crush them in their vulnerability. There was no sign of Sagr or Ven'isai, which worried her more that she cared to admit. She shouted into the morning air, and the double line of cavalry charged, her flying at the forefront. The opposing army was so large, that her cavalry line barely covered a fourth of the front lines of the Mjolgir. She soared mere feet above the ground, rapidly outpacing the galloping horses. Skahdi whooped in excitement as they neared the lines of infantry. She looked around and noticed the other sides of the army swinging to trap them in, but they would be too late.

The line of infantry lowered spears and pikes in unison, as Elsa had expected them to. She batted away their attempts at shooting her down, and just before the cavalry were to commit suicide on the lines of spears, she thrust her arms to the heavens. Lines of slick ice covered the ground, making the entire front rank of the army lose their footing. Then the cavalry smashed into them. They drove through the ranks like a maul through butter, utterly destroying the front lines. The sound was terrible, metal smashing metal, the beating of hooves on the hard soil, the cries of dying men. Elsa shut it out. They continued charging, hacking and bashing their way through the sea of enemies, and before they could be surrounded, Elsa ordered them to retreat by way of colored ice flashes. They wheeled around and charged the opposite direction, dealing even more damage. The front half center of the Mjolgirn army was in complete disarray, and the Arendellians had gotten away, and Elsa could see that barely any of them had fallen. Enraged, the Mjolgir charged over their fallen companions, chasing after the retreating cavalry. Straight into Elsa's trap. The line of ice remained on the ground, and Elsa waved one hand as if she were swinging a sword. Huge spikes of blue ice erupted from the line, impaling the first of the reckless enemies, and making a barrier for her soldiers to safely retreat behind. She dove and flew directly over the mass of soldiers, channeling her power directly beneath her. Wherever she flew, ice statues stood motionless, frozen in mid-stride. She turned around and headed back to her side of the battlefield, following the triumphant cavalry to the rest of the waiting army. She landed in the rear of the army, next to Donovan and the commanding generals, who looked on approvingly at the carnage she had wrought. She forced herself not to be sick, and Donovan looked at her in concern. She took deep breaths, trying to force away the sights of dying men. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" She nodded hastily.

"Yes. Of course." She straightened, and dissolved her wings, and he looked on, his eyes searching hers. She looked away, not wanting him to see her fear. He nodded, and took off, his feet surrounded by blazing energy.

"I'll lead the next charge!" He called to the battle leaders, and turned to Elsa.

"Elsa, you take a break!" He flew away, directing the next attack. She sat down, heavily, and tried not to think on the lives that would be lost today.

Several hours and many assaults later, Elsa and Donovan stood atop the same hill they had earlier. The armies had drawn closer, but neither was willing to commit its full strength. Arendelle was content with small roving attacks, quick and sudden, and through Donovan's new tactics, they had lost barely any soldiers, causing massive losses to the Mjolgir. But strangely, the Mjolgir, knowing they could destroy Arendelle at their leisure, held themselves back. For now.

"My one question is, where is Sagr?" Donovan asked. Elsa shrugged, and replied, "Maybe he died in your collapse of his castle?" Donovan snorted.

"If only we were that lucky. He's too powerful to be killed that easily. He's letting us grind down his army at will, never committing them to any one attack, but making them stay back and take damage. He hasn't even used his war machines yet!" Elsa looked at him and stated.

"You're the general here, not me. It seems like he doesn't think us worthy opponents." She was interrupted by the ground shaking beneath their feet. Donovan shouted in surprise and pointed to the opposing army. A spire of rock lifted itself out of the ground, and they could both see, even at this distance, the white of Sagr's uniform. He shouted, and the massive army began to move as one. The great catapults began to wind back and unleash their projectiles. The huge stones landed dozens of yards in front of the main body of the army, but Elsa knew their aim would improve.

"Speak of Hehl, and he comes." Donovan muttered.

Once back in the main body of the army, Elsa concentrated on destroying the incoming projectiles while Donovan directed the firing of their smaller trebuchets. She missed one, and it struck a direct hit on a battalion less than a dozen feet from her. The impact shook the earth, men falling and screaming as they were thrown into the air. Elsa grimaced and concentrated harder. The main body of the Mjolgir was approaching, and she heard Donovan order the archers and trebuchets to fire at will. They barely slowed the advancing army, and Mjolgirn heavy cavalry separated from the main body of the force and charged at the front lines. Elsa looked around in frustration and fear, forming her wings and taking off. Who would direct them? She was busy, and Donovan was otherwise occupied. The charge was approaching rapidly, the weight of over a thousand armored horsemen shaking the ground under her feet. She couldn't get there in time! Then, distantly, she heard someone ordering,

"First rank, fire!" It was Anna's voice. The crossbowmen spread through the pikemen fired, taking down many of the advancing charge. "Lower pikes!" They obeyed her without question, driving the butts of their weapons into the ground. "Second rank, fire!" The second group fired, again decreasing the number approaching. Suddenly, the charge faltered as one of the vanguard fell, his horse falling too quickly for the others behind him to dodge. It caused a chain reaction, felling over a sixth of the advancing horsemen. "Shields up!" Anna commanded, voice higher with fear but steady. The shieldmen slammed the sharp bottoms of their massive shields into the ground, bracing themselves.

The heavy cavalry impacted. The sound of metal slamming into metal shrieked in Elsa's ears as the hundreds of horses crashed into the ranks of shields and spears. The Mjolgir bashed about them with huge axes and maces, forcing the pikemen to throw down their weapons and engage in close quarters. For a second it seemed they would penetrate, but Anna screamed at the top of her lungs, helmet abandoned. She raised a fallen banner, the golden crocus shining in the midday sun.

"For Arendelle! For your lives! For your freedom!" The soldiers roared and forced the horsemen back. The line held. The area around where Anna had raised the banner disappeared under a mass of dark armor and hoses. Elsa dove and landed amidst the chaos of war. She formed her armor and sword and joined the opposition, the soldiers around her increasing in strength, bolstered by the presence of their Queen. Every opponent she touched froze instantly, and with a group of determined soldiers, she carved a hole in the Mjolgirn lines to reach where Anna had fallen. She was surrounded by unhorsed opponents, holding the banner in one hand, and her thin sword in the other. Her face was drawn but determined, armor dented but whole. Elsa drove through the ranks to stand beside her sister. Anna's expression change to one of joy, and the sisters fought back-to-back, no opponent daring to stand before them.

Finally the charge was broken, and the remnants of the cavalry retreated back to their own lines. Elsa and Anna stood, shaken. Anna had received many scratches, none of them life-threatening, and Elsa stood unharmed, energy still raging within her. They had reorganized the army back into position, preparing to meet the main body of the Mjolgir, over 50,000 soldiers all told. Elsa and Anna stood in front of their lines, faces grim, as the huge force approached slowly, marching feet loud as thunder. The Mjolgir halted just over a hundred yards away, preparing to charge. Donovan landed next to them, fire blazing in his eyes and hands. Elsa and Anna prepared for the end.

But where there should have been silence, there was not. A distant echo reverberated off the foothills of the mountains, making the Mjolgir pause. On a far-off hill, a lone figure stood.

"Light bless her soul." Donovan muttered, smiling widely. Elsa and Anna looked at him in confusion. He gestured for them to watch. The lone figure raised a flag. A golden triangle, point down, on a field of black.

The echoes grew exponentially in strength, and Elsa could hear the pounding of drums. And voices. The singing of countless voices. A great host rose into sight over the hill, thousands strong.

"The Song of War." Donovan stated softly. The hill was covered in warriors of all kinds, banners and flags raised above them. Iy'ate brought her blade down, and the Arradians charged, men and women chanting and vocalizing one great melody of power. One voice stood out among thousands. Sirili Heartvoice led Elsa's Honor Guard, curved sword raised high, charging between the lines of the two armies to protect Elsa. A huge flight of arrows soared down on the Mjolgir, and heavy cavalry, led by General Harid himself, smashed into the unprepared top third of the Mjolgirn lines. All of a sudden, the huge catapults disappeared in huge clouds of smoke. Elsa turned to the sea, and there was the Navy of Arradia. Blasts of fire rained steel balls down on the vulnerable Mjolgirn war machines, and they clashed with Mjolgirn navy, wreathed in fire and smoke. Elsa raised her sword and the Grand Army of Arendelle charged.


	19. Chapter 19

Scene 19

Sagr

He stood atop a plateau overlooking the battle, Ven'isai beside him. The Arradian reinforcements had been an unexpected surprise. He had thought this Donovan had been bluffing about a new nation, but the 20,000 man army and 300 ship navy were nothing to be ignored. They could still be destroyed, if only taking a bit longer. He held the haft of his hammer gently. Such a fitting weapon. Made to shatter rock, and beat iron. He meant to shatter the world. Ven'isai was getting impatient.

"Are you sure they will come? We do not think so." Sagr looked to her and smiled.

"You will get your turn, my dear. And she will come." He did not intend to let the Queen survive this time. She was too strong, and he had underestimated her before. He would not do so again.

The queen removed herself from the battle, followed by the Arradian. They alighted on the opposite edge of the plateau, facing him. Ven'isai growled in anticipation, but Sagr held out a hand, silencing her. He walked calmly to the center of the circular plateau, and they did the same. The Queen looked at him as if looking at a dangerous animal, wariness in her expression. Sagr regarded the Arradian with distaste, whose expression mirrored his.

Elsa

Sagr spoke first.

"Your Majesty, I am impressed with your daring escape. How ever did you manage to escape that furnace?"

"Enough, Sagr. This is your last chance. Call your army off, and return to from where you came, never to return." Elsa stated, her tone ice. He smiled and spread his arms wide.

"Of course not. I promised my people this rich land, and not even I can stop them now. Even if I wanted to. I was hoping to settle this honorably, but you give me no choice, Elsa of Arendelle." Donovan barked a laugh as Sagr removed his gray gloves.

"Honor? From you? I think not." Sagr lifted his huge war hammer in one hand, and the strange Uru'stai girl settled into a fighting stance.

"Farewell, Elsa of Arendelle, Donovan of Arradia. Prepare yourselves for death." Before he could move, however, Donovan shot forward, and blasted a jet of flame at the Elemental's face. A wall of rock lifted itself out of the earth and the flame impacted harmlessly. Sagr raised his hammer and slammed it into the earth, and columns of earth twisted up around Donovan and hid him from Elsa's view. She started forward to help him, but Ven'isai moved in her way. She smiled, and Skahdi sighed in annoyance.

_"I really hate that girl." _She commented as Elsa was forced to make a shield of ice to block a jet of water. It began to melt incredibly fast, and Elsa dove out of the way before it swept her off the edge. She spread her wings and sent shards of ice at the girl, but she swept them away with swirling water. It materialized out of the air itself, and an undulating coil flew at Elsa. It wrapped around her leg, and she struggled to free herself.

_"We've already done this!"_ Skahdi exclaimed, and Elsa simply froze it. It shattered, and Ven'isai stumbled. Elsa went on the offensive tossing pure blades of energy at the Uru'stai, making the girl will more water around her. Elsa froze a patch of ground underneath her feet and she slipped. Elsa rushed forward and Ven'isai snapped her fingers. A sphere of water appeared around Elsa's head, taking her completely by surprise. Elsa took a deep breath of water, before freezing it on instinct, and the sudden weight pulled her to the ground. She shattered it, and got up, growling. Ven'isai was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a huge wave rose above the plateau, with Ven'isai's smiling face at its center. Elsa groaned in annoyance. There just had to be water down there!

"_Yeah, I know right?!"_ Skahdi agreed, and Elsa shushed her as huge swells of liquid surged towards her. She took off, making them follow her into the sky. She wove and ducked, frantically dodging. As soon as she was right above Ven'isai, she froze them into entwining pillars of ice. Ven'isai's smile disappeared. The huge mass of ice fell, and the dark girl barely managed to escape being crushed. Elsa risked a glance at Donovan. He was fighting Sagr hand to hand, his fire blade against his war hammer. They seemed evenly matched, but Elsa forced herself to concentrate on her own battle. The dark girl stood and gathered all her water into one huge wave. She launched it with a primal snarl, and Elsa barely managed to fly over it. She ran nearer to Donovan, and shot a blast of ice at Sagr. Somehow, he sensed it coming and dodged masterfully. He struck the ground and a ripple moved over the earth like a pebble dropped in a pond. When it reached her, the earth lifted itself into the air and fell towards her at a ridiculous speed. She barely managed to move out of the way, and a block of solid rock slammed into the ground where she had just been. Suddenly, Donovan was next to her, casting blasts of blue fire at Sagr, keeping him pinned down.

"How's it going?" He said casually, and she replied

"Pretty good. You?" He lifted his sword and vaporized a boulder flying towards them.

"Not bad. He's really good with that hammer." Elsa raised a wall of ice to deflect another pressured blast.

_"Skahdi's having fun!"_ She cried, helping Elsa send a group of icicles out of the ground. Donovan laughed and they stopped talking and concentrated on fighting.

Donovan was right, Sagr was definitely the more skilled of the duo, but Ven'isai's constant barrage of chaotic attacks made up for it. They spun, ducked and weaved, back-to-back, trails of energy exchanged back and forth. Donovan launched a wall of fire, which Ven'isai blocked, and Sagr sent a spine of rock shooting out of the ground at Elsa, who grabbed it with one hand and shattered it. Donovan and Elsa moved in perfect synchronization, constantly switching opponents, keeping them off balance. In the back of Elsa's mind, she compared it to a snowball fight. Soon the plateaus' flat surface was scarred with scorch marks, puddles, spires of earth, and sheets of ice, but there seemed no clear ending in sight.

Donovan shouted to Elsa, "We can't keep this up for long! We need to defeat them!"

_"I know a way to defeat them. Would that help?" _Skahdi said energetically.

Elsa yelled out loud, "What do _you_ think!?" just as Sagr raised a huge pillar of rock and brought it down where they were standing. as Skahdi sighed. _"You don't have to be so mean about it. Get closer to the girl. Touching distance, if possible."_ Elsa stared at her in disbelief, when a convoluted twist of dark water grabbed her and pulled her inside it. Suddenly Ven'isai was right in front of her, golden eyes filled with hate. She began to crush Elsa with the weight of the water.

_"Perfect! Thanks, Elsa!" _Skahdi cried.Elsa saw her dive into the strange girl's head, and suddenly Elsa was no longer there.

_"Wow. Never been in anyone else's head before."_ Skahdi said casually. She started searching through Ven'isai's head when she realized she wasn't alone. Two figures appeared, then settled into one. A voluptuous woman appeared, hands on wide hips with a stern look in her sea green eyes. She seemed stable enough, but Skahdi could see the broken parts of her clear as day. There was no way to save her.

_"Who are you?!" _

_"Hello, Skahdi here. What's your name?"_ She replied with a wide smile. The other entity seemed genuinely shocked and began to reply.

_"Uhhhh, Ven'isai here…" _

She changed. The vicious, sharp-toothed girl replaced her. _"What are you doing here!?"_ Skahdi again ignored the question, instead asking her a question.

_"No no no. Not what Skahdi wants. What's your real name? Your first name?"_

Change again.

_"I told you, it's Ven-" _

Change.

_"Why should I tell a skinny little brat like you?! Get out!"_ Skahdi shook her head slowly, and began to pace back and forth in Ven'isai's mind. The consciousness hadn't noticed her yet, but soon.

_"No, that's not your real name. Poor Elmenti. Doesn't remember her own name." _

Change.

The Elmenti seemed shocked, and Skahdi could see the years of permanent bonding had worn on her intelligence. Skahdi continued.

_"Skahdi could tell you. The Great Ones told Skahdi, so they could help you."_ She walked over to the poor insane Elmenti. She made no effort to stop her, the words too much for her to handle by herself. Skahdi regretted what she had to do, but it was necessary. She whispered in her ear.

_"Hello, Isyah."_ The word broke what remained of their selves. She changed back and forth, indiscriminately. She began to scream, not at Skahdi, but at the mind around her.

"NO! My name is Ven'isai! Ven'eir told me our name was Ven'isai!" It was no longer clear to Skahdi which was in control anymore. Her work done, Skahdi left the insane mind behind.

Elsa gasped on the bare rock, dripping wet. Skahdi was serious as she returned to Elsa's mind.

_"What did you do?"_ Elsa asked, gasping like a fish.

_"I gave her mind a push." _Skahdi stated sadly.Elsa got up and turned to look at the dark girl. She was crouched in a fetal position, muttering to herself. Elsa was distracted by Donovan's cry of pain. She turned to see him landing on the hard rock, Sagr moving towards him, hammer raised. She stood and released white flows of pure ice energy from both hands. Sagr's head snapped to her, and a wall rose from the earth to shatter before her power. Some penetrated, and the energy impacted his left arm, covering it in ice. She ran to Donovan, but he got up by himself. She stood next to him, and he grimaced a smile at her.

"What happened?"

"He got a good hit in with that hammer." He replied, clutching his side. Sagr stood up again, about ten yards from them. He began to gesture with his hammer, and they prepared themselves for what would come next. They weren't prepared for a look of surprise to come over his face as he turned around and ran.

_"Oh, my."_ Skahdi breathed. Elsa spun, and behind them was a wall of water. It loomed over them, and Elsa caught a glimpse of Ven'isai in the center of the mass of water. Elsa immediately began freezing as much of it as she could, while fire lanced from Donovan's hands. The wave crashed down, flooding the plateau. Elsa created a thick dome of ice, grabbing Donovan and pulling him behind it. The water crashed into it, and Donovan sent a constant stream of fire to keep the water from coming in from behind them. A dark fist punched through the foot of ice and grabbed Elsa's neck. Ven'isai held her high with one small hand, a look of insane rage on her once-beautiful face. Donovan leapt up and Ven'isai swept his feet out from under him, and blasted him off the cliff. Elsa desperately tried to break her hold, but she was too strong.

"I am Ven'isai." She snarled as she tightened her hold on Elsa's neck. Elsa felt darkness consuming her. In one last effort, she gathered energy into her hand and slammed it into Ven'isai's body. Her childish eyes widened in shock, and she dropped Elsa. Elsa struggled to breath, and the darkness began to retreat. She looked over to Ven'isai, laying one the ground sideways. The first thing Elsa saw was her expression of shock frozen on her face, ice covering her entire body. Then she saw what had killed her. Three feet of flawless ice protruded from the center of her back. Elsa gasped and struggled to stand, forcing herself not to be sick. Donovan flew back up to the top of the plateau, landing next to Elsa. He grabbed her and made her face him.

"Are you all right?" He demanded. She didn't answer, instead stared in horror at what she's done. He looked behind himself, and his eyes widened.

Elsa whispered, "She was just a child. Younger than Anna. And I… I…" He pulled her close, and held her as she cried.

Skahdi stated softly. _"They were both trapped in each other, and neither could really live. Elsa, you freed them both."_ Elsa did not listen.

"How touching." They jumped apart, and near them stood Sagr. "She was a valued tool, but her usefulness has been expended." He lifted his hammer to eye level and smiled. "There is nothing to stop me now from fighting you at my highest abilities." The ground around him cracked, and with each step, the ground shook. He slammed the head of his hammer into the ground, and a small section of the plateau separated and fell to crush the armies fighting below it.

"I have been granted power over the earth itself. You cannot defeat the earth." Massive shafts of rock lifted out of the ground and shot at the two of them. Donovan dodged cleanly while Elsa was forced to create a shield of ice. The bars slammed through it and impacted her in the shoulder. She went flying backwards, and landed heavily. Her shoulder screamed with pain, but she made herself move, fear mixed with the shock of what she had done beginning to overpower her. Donovan flew over to her, and helped her up. He turned to Sagr, and smiled.

"Hmm. So it seems." He turned to Elsa. "Do you think it's time?" She suddenly remembered what he was talking about. She nodded grimly.

Skahdi stated, _"What, already? That was fast."_ Elsa stood unsupported, materialized her wings and spread them wide, formed her armor yet again, and created a blade of ice energy. She willed her power, and it created an ice storm around her, a blast of icy wind shuddering in all directions. Donovan threw aside his hilt, and ripped the sleeves off his greatcoat, baring his muscular arms. He put one hand out to the side, and a blade formed of pure fire. An inferno blazed to life around him, red and black energy swirling as if the center of a tempest. He smiled at her, his love for her giving her strength. They walked together, fire and ice, towards Sagr. He seemed taken aback, but scowled and slammed his hammer into the ground yet again, creating a column of black energy at the center of a dust storm. They charged at him, and he ran at them, yelling. The explosion was incredible.

Anna

Anna leaned on the shoulder of a willing soldier, both having been rotated from the front lines. A wide but shallow gash bled on her left leg, and she thought she had broken some ribs. She was dirty, tired, and she had seen things that she knew would change her life, if she survived. A sound, not unlike the cannons from the sea, but much larger, sounded from the top of the plateau that Elsa and Donovan had flown to. She looked up at it, and gasped. Huge blasts of energy were coming from the top of the plateau, great blasts of ice, huge plumes of dust, and tongues of flame were visible from her low vantage point. So they had done it. Anna prayed softly as the other soldier around her stopped and looked up at the plateau.

Elsa

Elsa brought her sword down on Sagr's hammer, and he expertly parried the strike away, sending spikes out of the ground. She froze them and shattered them with her bare fist as Donovan's sword cut a five foot burning gash in the ground where Sagr had just been. He spun and swung his hammer at Donovan's head, and he caught it, straining under Sag'r immense strength. Elsa scored a hit on his left side, but before it could touch his skin, rock appeared out of nowhere and stopped it short. Their personal storms surged around them, constantly battling each other for dominance. A great fist shot out of the ground and grabbed Donovan, squeezing mercilessly. Donovan closed his eyes, and the rock melted around him, leaving him unharmed. Sagr suddenly moved in closer to Elsa, surprising her. His fist caught her in the face, and she went flying. Donovan shouted, and engaged Sagr, fury in his eyes. Elsa lay on the ground for a second, examining the damage done.

She asked Skahdi, "Do you have any more tricks up your sleeve? If you did, please tell me right now."

Skahdi appeared, and bit her lip uncertainly. _"Well, there is one thing, but it would involve Elsa getting really close to him."_ Elsa stood and moved back towards the battle.

_"That isn't a problem. What do I have to do?"_ Skahdi sighed and admitted.

_"You have to look in his eyes."_

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed in shocked confusion, but before she could ask more, she was forced to block a blow from Sagr's hammer.

"_Yes, Elsa must look in Sagr's eyes. Skahdi must have as strong a connection as possible to his Elmenti to get this to work."_ Elsa was forced to roll around Sagr to escape a sinkhole suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Are you serious!? It's that easy?!" Donovan looked at her with an expression of confusion, giving Sagr his opening. A slab of earth slammed into Donovan's leg, and Elsa could hear the snap. Donovan gasped in pain, and Sagr grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him across the plateau.

_"Trust Skahdi, Elsa!" _Elsa did. Sagr was quite surprised when Elsa grabbed his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. They were dark brown, and Elsa saw his confusion clear as day, then fury. He slammed his forehead into hers, knocking her backwards. She struggled to keep standing, and shook her head to clear the stars out of her eyes.

She thought desperately. _"Skahdi, I dearly hope that was worth it." _Skahdi did not reply. Then Elsa noticed that her wings, armor, and sword were gone. Her power was gone.

Sagr

He gazed in confusion at the Queen, but then dismissed it. She was powerless, for some reason, and that made it all the easier to destroy her. He raised his hand and clenched his fingers into a fist. Nothing happened. He ordered his Geist to respond. It did not. He was stunned, but he still had his hammer. He stalked toward the helpless Queen, hammer held high. He felt his Geist return.

_"Destroy her." _He commanded. The spirit spoke to him.

"No." That simple answer shocked Sagr breathless. The voice was strong, and the image of a tall man with hard features and white hair appeared in his mind.

"Skahdi says Orahnos is free. You command Orahnos no longer, Master Sagr." The image disappeared, and Sagr fell to his knees. He looked up and saw the Ice Queen regain her power. She did this. She had taken away his power! He grabbed his hammer and charged. She looked up at him, and the only thing he saw in her eyes was pity. She slammed her sword into the ground, and cracks spread throughout the plateau. Queen Elsa twisted her sword, and the ground they stood on shattered. She stood and took off, her wings beating as the stone tipped beneath his feet. The plateau collapsed, and the massive shards of stone landed on the advancing Mjolgir army. Sagr, Lord of the Mjolgir, Terror of the North, held his hammer in in his hands and closed his eyes, waiting for death to take him. He was not disappointed.


	20. Chapter 20

Scene 20

Elsa took off from the crumbling plateau, only pausing to pick up Donovan. He gasped in pain as she held him. She smiled at him.

"I give you full permission to cry in front of your queen, milord." He gasped a laugh and tried to smile back, failing miserably. She formed a splint out of ice on his leg, and he gritted his teeth, desperately trying not to cry out. She alit clumsily on the top of a nearby hill, where they could see the entirety of the battle. Elsa did not think she had enough power to chill a glass of water, and Donovan was in no condition to fight anymore, so they just watched. The Arradians' arrival had given the Arrendellians hope, and they were fighting with renewed vigor. Because the plateau had collapsed among the lines of the Mjolgir, their numbers were greatly reduced, but they were still a huge threat. They would not be for much longer. The navy battle was all but concluded. Despite being outnumbered, Donovan's cannons had completely wiped out the Mjolgirn fleet. Some of the nearer ships were now turning their weapons to the Mjolgir forces on land, shattering positions and creating all manner of chaos. Skahdi appeared sitting next to Elsa, her normally bright eyes heavy with sadness and exhaustion.

_"Orahnos should be making his move any time now."_ Skahdi stated wearily to both of them, and Elsa looked to her questioningly.

"What did you tell him that made him leave?" She asked out loud. Skahdi shrugged.

_"The Great Ones decided that Sagr had been abusing his power for too long, and that he had gone too far in killing another Elemental. They told Skahdi the secret words that would free Orahnos from Sagr." _

Donovan asked her with a worried expression, "So now you can order Elmenti to leave their hosts?" She shook her head.

_"No, Skahdi forgot the words as soon as Skahdi spoke them. And besides, it would only work if the Elmenti wanted to leave."_ They sat and watched for long minutes, and all of a sudden, the earth began to rumble.

_"There he goes."_ Skahdi pronounced, and Elsa stood and used the last of her energy to create a huge flare in the shape of a red snowflake, and in unison, the troops of Arendelle and Arradia began to disengage and retreat with all haste. The Mjolgir seemed surprised before giving chase. The earth began to rend itself, from the center of the plains to the edges. The lines of the Mjolgir were broken from the inside out and huge fissures and chasms appeared in the previously flat ground, taking many enemies with them. Soon the rumbling faded, and all was obscured by a huge cloud of dust.

Skahdi bowed her head in respect. _"Two of my people have died today."_ Elsa reached out and "touched" her arm gently.

"Orahnos died to save the freedom of the world. I think he considered that a fair trade. So should you." Skahdi looked at her hesitantly, dark eyes wet with emotion. Elsa tried to embrace her, and she fell against Elsa, sobbing softly. Donovan looked over the battlefield, expression one of solemn dignity. Before Elsa could stop him, he stood, wincing in pain. He began to sing. Elsa and Skahdi looked on in wonder. Elsa had heard him sing before, surrounded by his countrymen, but never by himself. His voice was strong, clear, and unexpectedly versatile. He did not sing in any language that Elsa could recognize; just pure vocalization. His voice rang out over the shattered valley, above the noise of the battlefield. The song lifted Elsa's heart, but at the same time, left a sense of loss deep within her. Other voices joined him, emerging from the great cloud of dust. The sounds of battle began to fade, and the voices grew louder. The song continued, dozens of harmonies with one melody, with the bass line reminiscent of the Song of War. The great fog began to settle, and Elsa could see that the fighting had completely stopped. Her hands flew to her mouth, as she realized the outcome. The Mjolgir had refused to surrender, even when they had been completely defeated, and had fought to the last man. Both the Arradian and Arendellian armies were noticeably smaller, and the shattered plain was strewn with the remnants of war. Elsa understood the meaning of the song in that moment.

_"The Song of Victory."_ Skahdi stated for her. The Arradians that had not been previously singing all came in as one; the hearts of all listening followed the rise and fall of the bittersweet melody. Donovan's voice rose in intensity, and he lifted his arms to the sky, and the great song seemed to touch the very heavens.

Later-

The triumphant armies marched back to Arendelle, weary and exhausted. The hundreds of wounded were being tended in great hospitals Elsa had ordered built for that purpose, staffed by a legion of Arradian field doctors. There was a traditional week of mourning, and on the last day, a great celebration was held, for while many thousands of lives had been destroyed, the armies of the Mjolgir had been stopped, and world was safe.

Anna was one of those confined to the hospitals. After a direct hit from a war hammer broke three of her ribs, she continued fighting, raising the banner of Arendelle wherever it was needed, and supposedly single-handedly holding the line on three separate occasions. The people had begun calling her the Warrior Princess, and while Anna tried to stop the spread of the title, Elsa knew she was secretly very pleased with herself. Her reunion with Kristoff was a tearful one, and apparently during her days in the hospital the nurses had discovered something which made Anna very happy and Kristoff very nervous. Anna was pregnant. Elsa truly wasn't surprised.

Elsa and Donovan looked over the city of Arendelle. The fjord was filled with Arradian ships, and the sun was nearing the horizon, setting the sky alight with red and white. Elsa moved in closer to Donovan, and he put his arm around her as they enjoyed the fresh air, the chilly wind coming from the North. Winter was here. Skahdi and Vordahn had gone off together, and neither Elsa nor Donovan knowing what they were up to. Elsa looked up at him.

"Now what?" She asked him quietly. He smiled his roguish smile, eyes twinkling.

"You know, I really do not care what happens next." Elsa tilted her head quizzically.

"And why is that?" He turned to look back at the horizon. "Because, for the first time in my life, my mind is at peace." He looked back at her, smile fading. "You. You are my peace. And when I lost you…" She clasped his hand in hers, a hint of her power swirling in the breeze. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"It does not matter anymore. Do not linger on the past. I am here, you are here, that is all that matters." She embraced him, and his strong arms wrapped around her, enfolding her in glorious warmth.

Eventually, she pulled away, and asked him one more question.

"What was that last secret you were going to tell me? I got three of them, but what is the last one?" He looked at her, confused for a second, but comprehension dawned in his eyes.

"Oh yes, that. Iy'ate really enjoyed doing that, it was a nice test of her skills. It should be arriving soon." Her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"It?" His gave her a secretive grin and said one word.

"Them."

After the Battle of Shattered Plains, it was said that the Queen and the High Warlord set out on a campaign to erase the Mjolgir's influence from the earth, their assistance arriving just in time to save the kingdoms of the East. It was said that they liberated the capital of Weselton, the King himself was sent to his knees apologizing for his many misdeeds. The Mjolgir, leaderless, fled back to their island, coerced into signing a document that sealed them there for a period of one hundred years, to never attack the world again. Arradia was recognized universally as a new country, and King Donovan Ironhand honored as the savior of the Southern nations. The wedding of Queen Elsa and King Donovan was announced to take place in six months' time, and the Princess gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who was named Elizabeth after her grandmother. Skahdi and Vordahn lived happily ever after.

The End. _(ish)_


	21. Chapter 21

Scene 21

Elsa stood on the docks, serene face showing none of her boiling emotions. First and foremost was curiosity. Donovan's final secret was coming today, and she could see the ship arriving in the harbor, bearing the flag of Arradia. Other, less important emotions included, attraction to Donovan who was standing next to her, impatience at having to wait the traditional six months for their marriage, and annoyance at his extreme secrecy at what was on board this ship. She had even sent spies to see if they could find out what it was, but they had all been sent back with letters saying it was impolite to open presents before one's birthday. Donovan had been particularly amused at that.

"You look beautiful today." Donovan stated. She almost jumped in surprise, but caught herself. Skahdi appeared next to him and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

_"Thank you, Donovan."_ Elsa mentally scowled at her and looked at Donovan with a regal stare, and stated elegantly.

"Thank you." He looked back with _that_ _smile_ on his face! She looked away aloofly, and he burst out laughing. Footsteps sounded on the dock behind her, and she turned to see Anna and Kristoff walking to them.

Anna cried out a happy greeting, Kristoff smiled at them, but his eyes were fixed on the small bundle in Anna's arms. Elsa smiled back and turned around to face them.

"How's Lizzy doing?" She asked Anna casually, and Anna replied with her typical bouncing enthusiasm.

"She's doing amazing! I love being a mother!" She turned to Kristoff sternly, "And Kristoff loves being a father, _don't_ you?"

"Yes. Completely enjoying it."

"You hesitated!"

Elsa laughed and Donovan joined in. Anna spared Kristoff her death glare, and gently placed the baby in his hesitant arms.

"Hold Lizzy for just a minute." He nodded silently, and Elsa could see his love overcome his discomfort. She turned to Elsa. "I need to have a talk with you!" Elsa's eyes widened slightly at her vehemence, but let Anna lead her a short distance away. Anna put her hands on her hips and fixed Elsa with a stern gaze.

"I've been meaning to talk with you about Donovan. I just want to make sure you know him as well as I know Kristoff, so you must answer all of my questions quickly and without hesitation!" Elsa tried to stop her, but Anna had already begun and she had no choice to but go with it.

"What's his last name?"

"Ironhand. But Anna-" She didn't stop.

"What's his favorite food?"

"Honey shrimp. And chocolate!"

"Best friend's name?"

"Obviously Elsa."

"Eye color."

"Midnight blue."

"Foot size?"

"12, slim."

"You had a meal with him yet?

"You were there!" Elsa shouted, bringing every eye within twenty feet to stare in amazement. Elsa blushed and Anna paused.

"Oh, yes. I was." Elsa interjected before she could continue.

"Anna, thank you for caring about me, but I know I know him. And if you ask him, he knows all the answers to the questions you just asked me. Now please, just give me a chance to compose myself again before Donovan's secret arrives." Anna gasped.

"That was today!?" Elsa raised an eyebrow and pointed to the ship in the harbor, when she realized it was no longer in the harbor. It was docked. Elsa and Anna hurried back over to the men, Donovan and Kristoff laughing over something Donovan had said. She paused and let Anna hurry forward, took a deep breath, and then glided back over to them, the picture of sophisticated grace. Anna was rebuking Kristoff on something to do with the baby, but all eyes turned to her as she approached Donovan. She made the heels of her shoes grow slightly taller. She ordered him, clearly and directly.

"Donovan. You will board that ship, and you will come out with whatever your secret is within five minutes, or I will freeze you so hard Skahdi will catch a cold. Now go." Skahdi giggled, and his smile faded. He practically sprinted up the gangplank. Elsa waited.

Four minutes and thirty-five seconds later, Elsa saw the top of his head move into sight. Whatever it was, it was short, because she could not see anything else. When he finally began moving down the gangplank, Elsa saw the last thing she had expected. He was followed hesitantly by two children. The older, a boy with sandy blonde hair and a crooked smile, seemed about twelve, and the younger, a small girl with long black hair, seemed barely four.

_"Well, at least you know he's good with children." _Skahdi stated flatly. Elsa shushed her. When they finally arrived on the dock, Donovan stated,

"Children, this is Elsa." The boy's eyes widened, and he knelt and bowed low, and the girl gave a tiny curtsy, keeping her eyes lowered. Elsa nodded her head to them politely, but inside she was confused. Donovan looked at her from beneath lowered brows, and said to Elsa.

"I searched for five years to find them. Adisa has something to show you." He moved forward and knelt next to the small girl. He whispered something in her ear. She looked at him in surprise, then up at Elsa, fear obvious. Adisa turned back to Donovan and shook her head emphatically. Donovan took her tiny hand in his, and asked out loud.

"Adisa. I love her. Please show her, for me." She looked deep into his eyes, and nodded slowly. Donovan gestured for Elsa to come closer. She bent to one knee, now at the child's eye level. Her eyes were black, and Elsa realized that she had Mjolgirn blood in her. Elsa smiled at Adisa, and asked kindly,

"What is it you want to show me?" The tiny girl took a deep breath, and cupped her palms together. She blew a breath, and in the center of her hands, a tiny snowflake appeared. Elsa's serenity shattered. She and Skahdi gasped at the same moment, and Adisa looked up at her, small mouth open in fear. Elsa held out her own hand, and mirrored what the child had done, holding her own snowflake next to Adisa's. Her dark eyes went huge, and she looked up at Elsa in wonder. She gently pulled the child into an embrace as she failed to hold back tears.

Thank you all for reading my fanfiction! It is my first, and it was originally intended for Disney before I found out that they do not accept fanfics, so here I am! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I apologize that I will not available to contact for the next two years, as I will be on a LDS mission, but please don't let that stop you from giving reviews! Thank you again, and happy writing!

Sincerely,

Pakari Yacer

Pronunciation guide-

Iy'ate- ee-ah-tay

Sagr- say-gur

Mjolgir- me-ol-gear

Ven'isai- vehn-ees-i

Era'ti- er-a-tee

Skahdi- scah-dee

Vordahn- vor-dahn

Uru'stai- oo-roo-stai


End file.
